Sorpresa di Natale
by Sylwinter77
Summary: Il secondo Natale di Jamie a casa Castle ... e qualcosa d'altro. Seguito di Surprise Surprise - One Year Later
1. Chapter 1

**Jamie**

Kate aprì gli occhi di colpo, quando sentì una piccola mano posarsi sulla sua guancia. Grazie al suo addestramento aveva sempre la guardia alta e questo la rendeva sveglia e lucida nel giro di qualche istante. In più, aveva ereditato il sonno leggero di tutte le madri.

La stanza era per lo più immersa nell'oscurità.

Filtrava solo un tenue fascio di luce arancione proveniente dalla stanza accanto, quella in cui dormiva Jamie quando si trasferivano negli Hamptons, in cui lasciavano sempre accesa una piccola lampada girevole che proiettava sul muro immagini di stelle, pianeti e dinosauri, sia per rassicurare il sonno di Jamie, che permettere a loro di raggiungerlo più facilmente in caso di necessità, senza procurarsi enormi lividi contro gli spigoli e stipiti delle porte.

Riconobbe la piccola figura del figlio, il dito in bocca, lo sguardo serio con cui la fissava che racchiudeva un interrogativo muto, che era più un ordine perentorio, infilato dentro a un pigiama con le navicelle spaziali che gli aveva comprato lei solo qualche giorno prima e che Castle gli aveva fatto indossare qualche ora prima, divertito dai gusti televisivi della sua fidanzata.

Gli sorrise, tolse la manina che era ancora appoggiata sul suo viso, per lanciare una rapida occhiata dietro di sé. Voleva controllare che Castle non si fosse svegliato e, quando si fu tranquillizzata che il suo sonno non era stato disturbato, si mise un dito davanti alle labbra per ricordare a Jamie il loro patto segreto: doveva essere il più silenzioso possibile per non correre il rischio che il padre si accorgesse della sua presenza e lo riportasse nella sua camera, che era quello che sarebbe invariabilmente successo. Lo sapevano entrambi.

Scostò le lenzuola per invitarlo a raggiungerla. Jamie, esperto fuorilegge, grazie a una lunga esperienza di misfatti in combutta con sua madre, si arrampicò sul letto accanto a lei.

Kate si spostò verso il centro, facendosi più vicina a Castle, attenta a non sfiorarlo.

Jamie si accoccolò vicino a lei riducendo i movimenti al minimo, spostandosi alla cieca sul suo corpo per cercare con l'orecchio il battito regolare del suo cuore, proprio come faceva quando era più piccolo.

Era una cosa che non mancava di intenerirla.

Insieme a una miriade di altri piccoli gesti e comportamenti che non si era aspettata, prima di trovarselo tra le braccia.

Uno su tutti, aveva pensato che sarebbe stata lei il poliziotto cattivo, per inclinazione caratteriale e ovvia deformazione professionale e, invece, aveva presto capito che non riusciva a indirizzargli uno sguardo accigliato senza che quel musetto adorabile non le facesse venir voglia di scoppiare a ridere, abbracciarlo, e dirgli che era passato tutto.

Spesso aveva cercato di mantenere il più a lungo possibile una seria espressione di rimprovero, trattenendo le smorfie, prima di scappare altrove a cedere alle risa. Qualche volta insieme a Castle, incapace di resistere come lei.

Avevano convenuto ben prima che nascesse di dover formare un fronte compatto, per educarlo al meglio, e si erano ripetuti orgogliosi, e annuendo con aria grave, che sarebbero stati genitori molto responsabili. Fermi.

Nei fatti dovevano evitare con molta cura di incrociare i loro sguardi sopra la sua testa, per non soccombere senza speranza al faccino rammaricato del loro primogenito.

Lo coprì con sollecitudine, piegando bene il lenzuolo sotto al suo mento, gli abbassò le maniche della maglietta che si erano arrotolate durante la notte, sfregandogli le mani fredde per scaldarlo.

Il clima degli Hamptons era implacabile a Natale, e, anche se quando erano arrivati la casa era già calda, grazie a un'organizzazione tempestiva ed efficace, Jamie doveva essersi scoperto durante la notte, come faceva sempre.

Conservava sul cellulare una foto di lui a qualche mese, disteso di traverso in fondo al lettino, con le gambe penzoloni tra le sbarre di contenimento, che dormiva pacificamente.

Viveva con l'apprensione che rotolando finisse soffocato dalle coperte, ma finora erano state più le volte in cui aveva spinto l'ammasso disordinato delle lenzuola in fondo al letto e aveva dormito scoperto, come suo padre.

Non aveva mai pensato che avrebbe potuto creare una simile connessione armoniosa con un altro essere umano. Castle la capiva, e lei lo amava con un'intensità che non avrebbe mai creduto possibile, per una persona che si definiva indipendente e autonoma. Selvatica, forse.

Ma non si poteva certo dire che i loro caratteri avessero _armonizzato_ con facilità _._

Quello che le succedeva con Jamie non le era mai accaduto con nessuno.

Durante le prime settimane angoscianti della sua inaspettata gravidanza aveva immaginato che il nuovo nato avrebbe subito fatto comunella con Castle, perché, via, i bambini lo adoravano e lui sembrava capirli molto bene, vista la sua naturale tendenza giocosa.

Era stata l'unica considerazione che aveva avuto il potere di calmarla e le aveva dato un po' di coraggio.

Castle sarebbe stato in grado di fare il genitore di _tutti_ , se lei si fosse rivelata incapace di prendersi cura di chicchessia.

Ed era andata così, infatti.

Castle aveva avuto la mano magica con lui, nel farlo addormentare nel giro di qualche minuto, da neonato, regalandole prezioso tempo per riposare, quando era esausta al punto da voler solo buttarsi sulla prima superficie disponibile.

Ancora più fondamentali erano state le sue doti innate di accudimento quando si era trattato di svezzare Jamie. Lei aveva seguito pedissequamente le indicazioni del pediatra, e aveva preparato _litri_ di poltiglia di mais e tapioca, trattenendo il disgusto perché _Castle, no, il libro dice così e noi siamo contrari all'auto svezzamento, deve mangiare questa schifezza e non mi alzerò da qui finché non avrà finito._

Molto prevedibilmente, visto il carattere testardo di entrambi, si era sempre rivelata una lotta infernale anche solo infilargli in bocca la punta di un cucchiaino, con il risultato che la massa gelatinosa era finita in gran parte sui loro vestiti, sui capelli di entrambi, sul seggiolone e perfino sui muri. Ma non nel suo stomaco.

Castle arrivava, tranquillo e rilassato, senza un pensiero al mondo, si sedeva davanti al piccolo ribelle e, con pacata autorevolezza, gli faceva capire che _doveva_ mangiare e non era accettabile nessun'altra opzione. Jamie ripuliva il piatto senza fiatare.

In quelle occasioni Castle le sembrava un incantatore di serpenti. Era stata disposta a passargli un assegno mensile per i suoi servizi.

Lei avrebbe preferito trattare con una stanza piena di sospettati decisi a non confessare nemmeno di fronte al Padre Eterno.

Quindi, sì, le sue speranze si erano realizzate, Castle sapeva essere un meraviglioso padre di figlio maschio, come lo era stato di figlia femmina.

Non aveva previsto, invece, che _lei_ e Jamie potessero intendersi così bene. Che sarebbero diventati complici in moltissime situazioni spassose e che le sarebbe piaciuto. A lei, la regina dell'ordine e del controllo.

Che lo avrebbe apprezzato, non solo come suo figlio, o come bambino. Come persona, quella di adesso e quella che sarebbe diventata.

Lo trovava buffo e serio allo stesso tempo, sempre molto cocciuto, quello era un tratto molto dominante impossibile da mitigare, attento, curioso, certo non privo dei tratti tipici ed esasperanti di tutti i bambini, che qualche volta le facevano sanguinare gli occhi per la frustrazione.

Era una personcina interessante, la cui compagnia trovava più gradevole di quella di molti altri adulti.

Era quindi successo che, laddove si era immaginata lui e Castle alleati a compiere qualche infrazione alle regole, con lei a a scoprirli severa con le mani sui fianchi e lo sguardo da _non osate mentirmi,_ era spesso lei quella più cedevole, permettendo cose che, se glielo avessero detto prima che tutta l'avventura avesse inizio, l'avrebbero fatta inorridire.

Per esempio dormire abbracciati. Chi, lei? Assolutamente, no.

I bambini dormono in letti militari con le assi di legno, nella loro stanza gelida, per fortificarsi. E nessuno si sarebbe alzato a consolarli di notte.

Non c'era niente di più bello, secondo lei, che sentire il suo lieve respiro sulla guancia prima di addormentarsi. E magari la mano di Castle appoggiata su un fianco, con lei felice e assonnata in mezzo ai suoi uomini.

O percorrere infangati le strade di New York perché avevano passato ore a dar da mangiare alle anatre al parco e qualcosa era andato storto con l'acqua stagnante, e con _l'intera_ faccenda, e tornare a casa lasciando impronte per tutto il salotto, prima di andare a cambiarsi.

Fermarsi per strada sui gradini di qualche edificio pubblico e aspettare con enorme pazienza che lui le raccontasse qualcosa di molto importante, che non poteva attendere altri più idonei lidi, con il suo vocabolario limitato, le infinite ripetizioni, le dimenticanze, i cambi di discorso. Anche se aveva l'agenda piena di appuntamenti pressanti.

Andare al lavoro e scoprire dopo ore di avere i capelli di un'istrice perché manine sudicie avevano deciso che avesse bisogno di qualche carezza mattutina per affrontare meglio la giornata.

Kate sentì qualcosa frapporsi tra lei e il corpo di Jamie, allungò una mano e toccò il piccolo orso morbido, compagno immancabile di tutte le attività di suo figlio, da sveglio o dormiente.

Il peluche a pelo raso, adatto ai neonati, era stato il primo regalo che aveva ricevuto a poche ore di vita ed era diventato la sua irrinunciabile - ingombrante - ombra.

Era ormai irriconoscibile per via del numero di volte che era finito in lavatrice, vista la sua tendenza a cacciarsi in guai molto _sporchi_ insieme al suo compagno di giochi.

Aveva le orecchie che pendevano storte e flosce perché Jamie aveva il vizio di sfregarle e accartocciarle per conciliarsi il sonno, come faceva con quelle umane che aveva a disposizione, e quindi si erano staccate dal resto del muso a più riprese e lei, nota ricamatrice provetta, si era assunta il compito di ricucirgliele con molta buona volontà e risultati _molto_ dubbi.

Aveva chiaramente visto Castle trattenersi dal fare commenti spietati, quando gli aveva mostrato l'esito del suo lavoro di ago e filo.

Jamie gli aveva dato un nome che nessuno, inizialmente, aveva capito. Avevano cercato di interpretare il confuso balbettio, chiedendogli conferma, ma sembrava che nessuna delle loro idee fosse quella giusta. Per farla finita, avevano deciso di affibbiargli il nome onomatopeico che sembrava essere più vicino al farfuglio con cui il bambino sembrava riferirsi al suo orso consolatore che, da allora, era stato per sempre chiamato, in gloria: "Il Pippi".

 _Il Pippi_ , che sembrava assumere sempre un'espressione da orfano derelitto, non poteva essere sostituito con nessun altro esemplare, di medesima fattura, pena pianti inesauribili e inconsolabili.

Tutti sapevano di non doverlo mai perdere d'occhio, per non rischiare di attraversare l'inferno e non tornare indietro.

Veniva narrato in tutte le riunioni familiari dell'orribile accadimento svoltosi al distretto, quando, in un giorno che era sorto senza alcun sentore della minaccia incombente, Castle, Jamie e _Il Pippi_ si erano avventurati nel mondo per venirla a trovare e pranzare insieme.

Inavvertitamente, anche se Beckett aveva sempre sospettato una seconda natura malevola del pupazzetto ben nascosta dagli occhi grandi e tristi, il _Pippi_ era finito ai piedi della sua scrivania, esposto all'indifferenza generale.

Solo più tardi aveva ricevuto una telefonata fiume da Castle che, con tono prossimo all'isteria, le aveva chiesto se quel dannato orso _sfigato_ fosse rimasto da lei.

Kate l'aveva cercato affannosamente, l'aveva trovato abbandonato sul pavimento ed era dovuta correre a casa a portarlo. Non c'era nemmeno stato bisogno che Castle le chiedesse il favore. Era ben cosciente dell'emergenza che stava avendo luogo a casa loro. Era la prima volta che Castle perdeva a tal punto le staffe, da quando lo conosceva.

 _Il Pippi_ condivideva un particolare momento magico tra Castle e Jamie, che si svolgeva tutte le sere e che Castle era così generoso da dividere anche con lei: il racconto serale di meravigliose storie che inventava appositamente per tutti loro. Era nata come attività a due, ma quando Kate arrivava a casa abbastanza presto (e cercava di farlo molto spesso), si infilava nel lettino tra Jamie e il muro e ascoltava rapita il dipanarsi di avventure straordinarie, ambientate in regni lontani, con protagonisti animali magici parlanti, raccontate adattando le voci ai diversi interlocutori. Pendevano tutti dalle labbra del cantastorie.

Era una scrittore, le aveva detto, ti pare che gli _leggo_ delle fiabe? Gliele invento.

Se la giornata era stata stancante, Kate scivolava nel dormiveglia, cullata dal tono ritmico e cantilenante, volando con la fantasia.

Quando Jamie si addormentava, Castle le accarezzava i capelli per svegliarla piano, perché potessero iniziare la loro serata a due. Lei abbandonava quel mondo fatato con un po' di rammarico.

Non gli aveva mai detto che aveva inventato molte scuse, per essere a casa all'ora giusta.

Ci teneva così tanto che, quando saltava qualche puntata, gli chiedeva una breve sintesi via mail, per tenersi aggiornata.

Jamie era diventato pesante contro di lei, segno che si era riaddormentato di nuovo, e Castle si era mosso nel sonno finendole così vicino da avvertirne la presenza con tutti i suoi sensi.

Avevano ancora qualche ora di sonno prima di doversi alzare e dare inizio alla giornata campale che li aspettava.

Non l'avrebbero tirata fuori di lì nemmeno se le avessero detto che c'era una bomba sotto al letto.


	2. Fragments of Shells

**Kate si svegliò di nuovo qualche ora più tardi, con la luce fioca del giorno che filtrava attraverso le tende spesse.**

Il resto della sua famiglia accoccolato sotto le lenzuola dormiva ancora profondamente.

Le spiaceva lasciare il caldo nido affollato, ma aveva ancora molte cose da fare prima dell'ora prestabilita.

Fece ruotare il corpo leggero di Jamie sopra di sé, adagiandolo accanto a Castle, divertita all'idea della sua reazione quando si sarebbe svegliato nel letto con suo figlio invece che con lei, anticipando già la petulanza delle sue rimostranze.

Si sarebbe fatta perdonare la notte successiva, già destinata a essere tutta per loro.

Scivolò rapida e silenziosa fuori dalle coperte, abbandonando il tepore della loro compagnia.

Recuperò la vestaglia abbandonata a terra, la indossò per ripararsi dal freddo, lanciò loro un'ultima occhiata prima di uscire dalla stanza e chiuse piano la porta.

Non incontrò nessuno mentre scendeva le scale senza fare rumore, in una casa ancora molto silenziosa, resa irriconoscibile dalle trasformazioni operate per celebrare il Grande Evento.

Ancora poche ore e si sarebbero sposati.

Riusciva a crederci?

No.

Sì.

Sì, perché era arrivato il momento.

No, perché _oddio oddio si stava sposando_. _Lei._ Tum, tum, tum.

Avrebbe unito per sempre la sua vita a quella di un'altra persona. Era un'immagine di una grandezza spaventosa, che l'atterriva e meravigliava insieme.

Una persona con cui condivideva già qualcosa ( _qualcuno_ ) che li avrebbe legati in eterno, ma questo non le impediva di sentire l'enormità del passo che stavano per compiere.

Euforia e panico. Panico ed euforia.

Lo avrebbe amato, lei, per sempre? L'avrebbe amata, lui, per sempre?

Quale delle due domande era più retorica?

Scosse la testa.

Non era questione di amore, ponderò.

Ce l'avrebbero fatta a prendersi cura di un sentimento tanto prezioso?

Sarebbero stati in grado di dare slancio alle ali dell'altro, invece che tarparle?

Perché non si dava una botta in testa e non la faceva finita con quei pensieri?

Entrando nel salone principale, osservò gli scatoloni semi aperti, i tavoli su cui erano abbandonati oggetti alla rinfusa, uno scampolo di tulle, che in origine doveva essere stato bianco, giacere sgualcito sul pavimento, il segno dei mobili, traslocati temporaneamente altrove, sui tappeti che sarebbero stati arrotolati e sostituiti con qualcosa di più adatto.

Inalò profondamente. Quella confusione la stava opprimendo.

Per fortuna, correndo in suo soccorso, Martha e Alexis si erano offerte di sovrintendere all'organizzazione dell'intera cerimonia, togliendole un grande peso.

Aveva un gran daffare al lavoro, aveva detto con tono di scusa. Non sarebbe riuscita a occuparsene.

Era vero. Aveva smesso di lavorare solo poche ore prima di partire per gli Hamptons.

 _Non posso. Non ho tempo._

Dentro di sé sapeva che se avesse dovuto prendere ancora una di quelle inutili decisioni, non sarebbe riuscita a contenere alte grida di frustrazione.

Poteva essere diventata una buona madre, sorprendendo perfino se stessa, ma non era nella sua indole interessarsi di cristalli, centritavola o candele. Non tralasciando la disposizione degli ospiti, le faide famigliari, la consegna delle partecipazioni a gente sconosciuta.

Non si potevano mandare messaggi via cellulare e tagliar corto?

Perché tutto ciò che riguardava un matrimonio doveva diventare questione di vita o di morte, nemmeno si fosse trattato di una crisi internazionale di ostaggi?

Dando l'intera mole dei preparativi in mano alle donne della sua famiglia, prima di fuggire lontano, si era solo raccomandata che Caste non rimanesse al comando di parti vitali dell'operazione, perché, diversamente, il concetto di _semplice eleganza_ sarebbe rimasto solo un vago ricordo.

Lasciando il disordine in cerca di un posto tranquillo, si diresse verso la cucina, muovendosi a passi felpati, godendosi la solitudine, che era sempre merce rara.

"Kate, Beckett, Detective", tutti avevano sempre bisogno di parlarle, informarla, chiedere opinioni, comunicare informazioni, ricevere ordini.

Quando tornava a casa le veniva invece incontro saltellante la vocetta da cartone animato che iniziava fin dalla soglia a ripetere in un'incessante litania festosa: "Mamma-mamma-mamma", chiedendo la sua attenzione e zittendosi solo quando andava a letto.

E pensare che avevano aspettato con molta ansia che Jamie si decidesse a dire la sua prima parola. Perché erano stati così ingenui?

Da quando era nato, seguendo tutti i manuali e articoli online che avevano trovato in rete - anche lei ora dava un occhio discreto ai siti di blog che Castle lasciava aperti sul suo tablet - che prescrivevano la necessità che il pargolo ricevesse adeguata stimolazione linguistica, gli avevano parlato fino allo sfinimento al punto da volersi tappare le orecchie, per la monotonia di ascoltare le loro voci sproloquiare incessanti sul nulla.

A lei e a Castle sembrava un lusso anche solo rimanere in silenzio sul divano dopocena, comunicando solo per via telepatica.

Lei si era risolta a raccontargli infinite liste di indizi e sospettati, trattandolo come interlocutore muto e attento, cosa che le permetteva di lasciare la sua intuizione libera di vagare in cerca di connessioni, moventi e cause, omettendo parole cruente e inadatte a un bambino della sua età.

Non era orgogliosa di sé, ma per rubare qualche minuto in più in sua compagnia, l'aveva spesso messo a sedere sulla sua scrivania al distretto e gli aveva illustrato i fatti riassunti sulla lavagna, nascondendo le immagini sconvenienti – pertanto almeno metà contenuto dell'indagine.

Lui sembrava riservare un particolare interesse per l'inusuale attività che condivideva con la madre.

Castle, scoprendoli una sera che era passato a prenderli per accompagnarli a casa, aveva commentato che insieme stavano allevando un potenziale serial killer e non era forse magnifico tutto questo?

Avrebbero dovuto far intervenire fior fiore di criminologi per scavare nella psiche di un bambino allevato a pane e crimini, figlio di un poliziotto e uno scrittore di gialli. Cos'altro poteva venir fuori?

Guardando l'entusiasmo sul suo volto, Kate si era riproposta con fermezza di non farlo mai più, sconvolta per la prima volta al pensiero dei danni che avrebbe potuto causare alla sua piccola mente impressionabile.

In verità era presto ricaduta nella vecchia abitudine, del resto le fiabe non sono piene di crudeltà? Bambini orfani lasciati a morire esposti alle intemperie e all'indifferenza degli sconosciuti e lupi che _mangiano_ intere famiglie? Per non parlare della terribile sorte occorsa a Bambi: da quando era madre - da quando le avevano sparato – il cartone animato, di cui non voleva nemmeno pronunciare il nome, era stato esiliato da tutte le case che il suo bambino sensibile frequentava.

Jamie, come per tutto il resto che gli competeva, nel suo ruolo importante di erede al trono, aveva ponderato con attenta risoluzione le sue prime esternazioni.

Non era un chiacchierone. "Non capisco da chi abbia preso", si era chiesto Castle, per una volta a corto di teorie.

Lei non aveva nascosto un'alzata di sopracciglia molto significativa, riducendolo al silenzio con un lapidario: "Non da te, Castle".

Quando il grande evento sembrava ormai essere prossimo, Castle aveva preso l'abitudine di inviarle sul cellulare numerosi video al giorno, che lei andava a guardare di nascosto in bagno, incapace di resistere alla tentazione, in cui il padre orgoglioso si dichiarava convinto che il pargolo avesse detto: "Papà".

Lei commentava di prassi che era il solito balbettio incoerente. Del resto si sentiva nitidamente la voce in falsetto di Castle fingere di essere quella del figlio. Kate scuoteva la testa, ridendo.

(Poteva un bambino non dire: "Mamma", come prima parola? No. Avrebbe vinto lei, pensava con orgoglio, tenendo per sé l'intima certezza).

La prima espressione vocale intenzionale, pronunciata in modo chiaro e inoppugnabile, era stata: "Oca".

Era sera, erano a casa da soli, Jamie era seduto a tavola con loro, che stavano cenando e chiacchierando a bassa voce della loro giornata, uno degli appuntamenti della loro routine giornaliera che amavano di più. Erano trasaliti - all'improvviso era sembrato che ci fosse _davvero_ una persona in più in casa - e si erano voltati verso di lui, che aveva placidamente sorriso come un piccolo Buddha molto soddisfatto di sé.

Avevano applaudito al piccolo eroe, ridendo e sentendosi un po' sciocchi.

Castle aveva esclamato: "Ha detto papà, vero?" e lei aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo perché almeno non aveva detto: "Omicidio".

In seguito, molto atteso da entrambi, che ci tenevano per motivi diversi, era arrivato il sospirato: "Mamma", detto con un tono più interrogativo che declamatorio.

Si era sentita come _interpellata_ , aveva avuto la sensazione che Jamie volesse parlare, _comunicare,_ soltanto con lei e le era venuto, stupidamente, da piangere, incontrando lo sguardo emozionato di Castle da sopra la testa piena di capelli del loro bambino prodigio.

Non sapeva cosa sarebbe stato di lei quando lui avrebbe terminato la scuola dell'infanzia per andare alle elementari. Le maestre avrebbero dovuto raccoglierla da terra.

Aveva scoperto che, diventando madre, il suo cuore si era allargato a comprendere sfumature più vulnerabili e tenere, per tutto quello che riguardava Jamie, Castle, i bambini dell'intero pianeta, i cuccioli, le piante, le pubblicità progresso e le serie tv cancellate anzitempo dopo venti stagioni. Tranne Bambi, per evidenti motivi.

Per fortuna al lavoro continuava a mantenere lo stesso atteggiamento determinato, freddo e a spaventare sospettati riluttanti a confessare. Anche le porte subivano sempre i suoi assalti spietati.

Con i parenti delle vittime, invece, la sua nuova sensibilità l'aveva prima destabilizzata e poi aveva imparato ad apprezzarla e a farne uso, perché arricchiva emotivamente le meste e dolorose conversazioni che seguivano all'annuncio della perdita del loro familiare. Soprattutto quando doveva dare la notizia della morte di un figlio a dei genitori affranti e increduli.

Dopo un iniziale momento di silenzio attonito e commosso, glielo avevano fatto ripetere innumerevoli volte per essere sicuri di non aver capito male, registrandolo fino a consumare la batteria del telefono. Lei aveva sequestrato il cellulare di Castle, impedendogli di spedire il video a tutto l'albero genealogico ancora in vita. Ma a suo padre, più tardi, in un momento privato, l'aveva mandato. Perché era giusto così.

Jamie li aveva guardati proprio come il giorno in cui era nato, con l'aria di chiedersi come avesse potuto scegliere una famiglia tanto stramba, ma di animo abbastanza nobile per continuare a gratificarli della sua presenza.

Da quel giorno era stato un flusso incessante di "Mamma", usato per chiamare chiunque, al punto che, qualche volta, in famiglia si chiedevano perché l'avessero desiderato tanto.

Sorridendo ai ricordi, che per qualche minuto l'avevano distratta dal ruolo di atterrita protagonista che l'attendeva e da cui rifuggiva, decise di prepararsi una tazza di caffè, la prima di una lunga serie, temette.

Le sarebbe servita molta caffeina per reggere fino alla cerimonia, e oltre.

Ma come l'avrebbe messa con le farfalle nello stomaco che non le davano già tregua? Forse non avrebbe dovuto introdurre nel suo corpo altre sostanze stimolanti.

Al diavolo. Senza l'amata bevanda corroborante non sarebbe riuscita a stare in piedi.

Con la tazza tra le mani, si avvicinò alla vetrata e diede un'occhiata all'esterno.

L'oceano, in lontananza, era una macchia nebbiosa e indistinta. Il sole non era ancora riuscito a farsi strada tra le nuvole fitte e forse avrebbe fatto solo una breve apparizione pallido sopra l'orizzonte, per qualche minuto in tutta la giornata.

Forse avrebbe nevicato. Davano neve, così l'aveva informata Castle, felice.

Kate non era un'amante della neve, a differenza del suo futuro marito, vista la tendenza della gente a uccidere di più sotto le feste, il che si traduceva per lei nel dover guidare a lungo su strade ghiacciate e congestionate dal traffico, dover recuperare una sfilza di Babbi Natale finiti nelle situazioni più impensate e intirizzirsi sulle varie scene del crimine, esposta per ore agli spifferi gelidi.

Per non parlare di quando il manto bianco si trasformava in fango liquido, che incauti automobilisti schizzavano contro i pedoni. No, New York non era una città per anime poetiche e delicate.

Tuttavia, in questo caso particolare, visto che la sera prima erano partiti alla volta degli Hamptons sotto un cielo limpido e su strade asciutte e che non si sarebbero mossi di lì, per quanto la riguardava, poteva nevicare fino a chiuderli in casa bloccando la porta d'ingresso. Una volta che tutti gli ospiti se ne fossero andati.

Sperò che Jamie fosse abbastanza cresciuto da apprezzare la neve.

L'anno prima aveva pianto disgustato quando la sostanza bianca e fredda di consistenza indefinibile a lui sconosciuta aveva osato profanare le nobili manine, su cui avevano di tutta fretta infilato di nuovo le muffole, prima che la crisi di pianto e rabbia degenerasse in qualcosa di cui avrebbero pagato le conseguenze a lungo.

Castle aveva aspettato l'arrivo della prima neve convinto che sarebbe stato per Jamie un evento grandioso, come lo era stato per Alexis, quando era piccola.

Aveva già progettato un intero plotone di pupazzi di neve da costruire insieme al suo bambino numero due.

Era rimasto così deluso dalla reazione di Jamie e a lei era dispiaciuto a tal punto vedere la sua aria triste, che, una volta tanto, invece di ridere delle sue bizzarrie, gli aveva proposto di farne uno insieme a lei. Piccolo e discreto, aveva pensato.

Era uno dei loro segreti.

Il giorno dopo si erano dati appuntamento senza dirlo a nessuno, ed erano andati al parco per dar vita al sogno invernale di Castle, portandosi dietro l'occorrente.

Prevedibilmente, il risultato non era stato né piccolo, né discreto, ma si erano divertiti, rilassati, si erano infilati neve ovunque e, per concludere, avevano fatto una foto ricordo del pupazzo di neve sbilenco con sguardo da psicopatico.

Avevano salutato la loro gelida creatura, avevano passeggiato abbracciati, si erano fermati a bere una cioccolata bollente per riscaldarsi e poi erano tornati a casa.

Erano diventati molto esperti nel trovare minuscoli ritagli di tempo tutti per loro, quando se ne presentava l'occasione.

Era stata una delle volte in cui aveva provato un fiotto di amore puro per lui, senza che fosse successo niente di così sensazionale da giustificare un tale trasporto.

Era una donna fortunata: momenti del genere le capitavano spesso, da quando le loro vite si erano intrecciate in modo rocambolesco.

Sorrise, guardando il riflesso dell'anello nella vetrata.

Sollevò una coperta lasciata su una sedia, la portò con sé, abbassò piano la maniglia della porta finestra che dava sul giardino, rabbrividendo per lo spiffero gelido che si insinuò nella fessura aperta.

Faceva molto più freddo di quanto si aspettasse. Le temperature erano calate bruscamente durante la notte e Kate rimpianse di non essere rimasta a letto a farsi scaldare dall'uomo che produceva calore come una sorgente termale sotterranea.

Si sedette sui gradini del patio. Il vento artico che spazzava la costa era pungente e penetrante. Le rendeva difficile perfino respirare e le sembrò che le guance le si stessero via via paralizzando.

Si drappeggiò la coperta intorno al corpo, seppellendosi dentro. Uscire non era stata una buona idea, se voleva evitare di ammalarsi proprio quel giorno.

Castle avrebbe sentenziato che c'era davvero "aria di neve", quell'aroma inspiegabile e misterioso che lui conosceva alla perfezione e che aveva tentato di definirle con svariati esempi, ma poco successo.

Non era stata sua l'idea di un matrimonio natalizio. Nemmeno per sogno. Non con il significato doloroso che aveva assunto per lei, e per suo padre, quella particolare ricorrenza, con gli addobbi, i regali, l'atmosfera festosa generale. Era una ferita ancora aperta.

L'assenza di Johanna aveva assunto nel tempo una sfumatura più dolce e meno acuminata, ma ogni volta che Kate vedeva un albero addobbato, sentiva un dolore sordo nel basso ventre.

L'anno precedente, il primo Natale di Jamie, aveva dovuto spiegare a Castle perché in quei giorni si attardasse sempre in ufficio e il motivo per cui non ci sarebbe stato nessun cenone, né festeggiamenti in famiglia, almeno per lei.

Due Natali prima lei era stata _molto_ _incinta_ e lui più disposto a tollerare di venirle incontro su preferenze che deviavano da quella che per lui era la normalità. Tutti amavano il Natale. Per contratto.

Le era sembrato di aver distrutto le speranze di un uomo buono in un futuro migliore, alla fine del discorso.

Non era stato facile per lei fare quella confessione, e avrebbe preferito chiudere gli occhi e aprirli a febbraio, non sarebbe stato fantastico festeggiare subito San Valentino?

Lui non aveva sorriso, non le aveva detto niente di romanticamente galante.

Aveva atteso paziente che lei finisse di spiegargli perché odiava tanto quel periodo dell'anno.

Magari doveva farsi un giro al distretto, se voleva davvero vedere cosa significava per l'altra parte di umanità quel dannato periodo festoso pieno di finti sentimenti.

Quando aveva esaurito il monologo, l'aveva fissata con aria seria – le era sembrato così diverso dal solito Castle da renderla quasi nervosa – e le aveva proposto di partire, lasciandola di stucco.

Loro tre. In un posto caldo dove il Natale era vietato dalla legge. Avrebbero insegnato a Jamie a nuotare, non sarebbe stato magnifico?

Lei era entrata in modalità "mi spiace per tutti i cani tristi del mondo", si era commossa e lo aveva abbracciato forte, nascondendosi dentro al colletto della sua camicia, per aspirare voracemente essenza di Castle imbottigliata solo per lei.

Aveva ringraziato e deciso che se lui poteva rinunciare al suo grande evento annuale, lei poteva fare uno sforzo, per lui e per Jamie. Non era un Grinch.

Doveva solo trovare il coraggio di fare un passo davanti all'altro tenendosi in equilibrio per tornare dal lato delle persone che non avevano dovuto proteggersi il cuore da uno strappo improvviso.

E Jamie non doveva pagare per le paure di sua madre.

Era fermamente decisa a far sì che Jamie avesse un'infanzia protetta e felice, da cui attingere a piene mani in momenti dolorosi della vita. Era convinta che con una base solida le persone riuscissero a non crollare. A lei era successo così.

Sapeva che era troppo piccolo perché potesse serbare immagini distinte del giorno di Natale, ma voleva che fosse immerso in una calda atmosfera di affetto e legami, di cui avrebbe sempre portato con sé l'impronta emotiva.

Voleva tradizioni nuove, abitudini che avrebbero avuto per sempre il sapore di casa e famiglia e che gli ricordassero sempre che era stato molto amato.

E se per farlo lei doveva inspirare profondamente e superare l'angoscia del profumo di zenzero e cannella e bucce di arance candite, le era sembrato un sacrificio meritevole.

Era una madre, del resto.

Quando aveva accettato di socchiudere le porte al Natale, con una certa ritrosia, Castle le aveva abbattute irrompendo con il suo consueto entusiasmo implacabile.

Come spesso era successo, i suoi naturali modi impetuosi e l'esagerazione con cui si muoveva nella vita avevano inaspettatamente aiutato.

Li aveva travolti e sotterrati con i suoi progetti natalizi. Si alzava tutte le mattine felice e invadeva casa con un esercito spietato di addobbi e festoni.

Aveva trasformato il loft nel set di un film dell'orrore nei toni del rosso, dell'oro e in un trionfo di velluto. Lei aveva temuto che le decorazioni, che aveva disseminato generosamente anche nel loro bagno privato, avrebbero preso sembianze umane e li avrebbero sgozzati nottetempo, nascondendo i loro cadaveri dentro ai numerosi pacchi che ogni giorno arrivavano a far compagnia al gruppo di alberi di Natale – plurale - che troneggiavano in salotto.

A quel punto non si trattava più di ricordi dolorosi, ma di morte del buongusto.

Kate non aveva potuto fare altrimenti che superare il fantasma dei suoi natali passati, per vivere dentro alla ricostruzione a grandezza naturale di una foresta innevata abitata da famiglie di cerbiatti che la salutavano all'ingresso. Di nascosto si era abbassata e aveva promesso a uno dei cerbiatti più piccoli che alla madre non sarebbe successo niente di male, ci avrebbe pensato lei.

Si era detta che l'ossessione che aveva per Bambi non era molto sana. Poi si era guardata intorno e aveva deciso che la follia umana prendeva strade imperscrutabili.

Aveva sperato che Jamie non avesse ereditato il gusto del _troppo_ da Castle, ma che, piuttosto, avrebbe apprezzato la sobrietà che lei cercava di fargli amare, l'amore per il _bello_ e il _semplice_ , ma la realtà si era mostrata differente: quando avevano acceso l'albero _senior,_ alto più di due metri, e nel buio era apparsa come una magia la sfilza di luci intermittenti che avrebbero illuminato l'intera città, suo figlio traditore aveva spalancato gli occhioni azzurri, battuto le manine, espresso vocalmente la sua gioia, dopo un iniziale silenzio stupefatto a bocca aperta, e si era infilato gattonando sotto al maestoso abete, da cui era stato prontamente riacchiappato prima che rosicchiasse i cavi.

Avevano chiamato a raccolta tutti i loro familiari e amici, gli stessi che sarebbero arrivati oggi prima di tutti gli altri invitati, e avevano festeggiato il Natale insieme. Nonostante la malinconia, che non poteva abbandonarla, aveva sentito la loro vicinanza e un senso di unione con tutti loro.

Di quella lunga giornata serbava due ricordi in particolare: la stretta di mano che le aveva dato il padre, seduto vicino a lei alla grande tavolata intorno alla quale si muovevano chiassose le persone a loro care, in un discreto, e silenzioso, gesto di conforto e gratitudine, che lei aveva ricambiato sorridendogli, in un dialogo privato solo a loro, e più tardi, loro tre, finalmente soli, sazi di cibo, vino, chiacchiere, regali, sdraiati vicini a terra a guardare il soffitto cambiare colore nell'alternanza delle luci.

Alexis, che era uscita durante la giornata per i suoi appuntamenti da giovane donna con una vita sociale indaffarata, era entrata in quel momento e si era distesa insieme a loro, senza che nessuno parlasse.

Castle aveva abbracciato entrambi i suoi figli e Kate aveva appoggiato la testa sulla sua spalla, sentendosi fortunata e riconoscente per i doni che la vita le aveva inaspettatamente portato.


	3. Elves

**Elves**

 _Matrimonio natalizio, no._

Kate si era mostrata irremovibile, decisa a non cedere, nel ripetergli più e più volte la sua ostinazione a non legare un evento importante come il loro matrimonio a una festività. A _quella_ festività, in special modo.

 _Matrimonio natalizio sì_ , aveva ripetuto Castle, altrettanto testardamente.

 _Castle, un matrimonio la vigilia di Natale è zuccheroso, retorico e banale. Non è da noi._

 _Invece è romantico, insolito, originale e sarà solo nostro perché nessuno si sposa a dicembre per via del freddo e delle poche ore di luce. Ma noi non temiamo l'oscurità..._

Kate aveva represso un moto di irritazione di fronte alla sua uscita pomposa e banale, prima di ribattere con le sue motivazioni sempre uguali.

 _Castle, se ci lasciamo saremo condannati a soffrire per il resto della nostra vita passando tristi vigilie natalizie da soli, in anonimi appartamenti in affitto, a litigarci Jamie e tutti gli altri bambini, immersi in dolorosi ricordi._

 _Amo te e il tuo ottimismo sconfinato, futura moglie._

 _E io ti odio._

 _Quali altri bambini, Beckett?_

Se ne era andata dalla loro stanza, con la necessità di mettere distanza tra di loro, per non discutere ancora e ancora del solito argomento, sviscerato alla nausea.

Lui non cedeva, lei nemmeno.

Si erano confrontati più volte sulle loro posizioni, uscendone sempre più stanchi e nervosi, la data delle nozze un miraggio sempre più inconsistente e lontano.

Kate era arrivata a un punto di esasperazione in cui avrebbe voluto lasciar perdere tutto. Stavano bene così. Perché rovinarsi la vita discutendo di qualcosa di molto meno importante di quello che avevano già, un bambino, una famiglia, una relazione appagante?

Di fronte alla realtà, tutto il resto impallidiva. Doveva farlo.

Non era più un matrimonio. Era diventata un'ossessione.

 _Perché ti impunti a volere che ci sposiamo a Natale, Rick? Non ti piace maggio con i meravigliosi giorni primaverili ricchi di luce e speranza e i vestiti di tessuto leggero e vaporoso?_

Non era l'unico in grado di usare metafore da discount. E maggio era lontano.

 _Perché non stai fissando una data, Kate. Sono mesi che continui a rimandare. E non hai guardato un solo abito da quando hai detto sì._

 _Mi spii? Come fai a sapere che non sono andata a scegliere nessun vestito?_

Non era andata a provarsi nessun vestito.

Ci aveva provato, però, con tutto il suo impegno. Si dichiarava innocente di fronte alla legge dei Matrimoni Tirannici.

All'inizio si era trattato di comprare diligentemente una rivista specializzata, andando al lavoro. Purtroppo, il fato aveva voluto che concludesse la sua breve vita nel primo cestino in cui l'aveva lanciata dopo una rapida sfogliata, abbandonandola senza rimorsi.

Come secondo step della lista delle Spose di Buona Volontà, si era ripromessa di andare in missione da sola in un negozio di abiti da sposa qualunque. Tanto i vestiti erano tutti ugualmente bianchi e... invadenti, nella sua mente da neofita. Che differenza faceva?

Non era riuscita a entrare. Aveva fissato le vetrine, sempre più sgomenta e disorientata. E se era andata di corsa.

Non potevano volere questo da lei. Castle doveva venire a salvarla rassicurandola che non era un persona orribile e che l'amava lo stesso e promettendole che avrebbe mandato via lui i cattivi.

Purtroppo in questa storia, era lui il suo primo aguzzino.

Senza perdersi d'animo, lei era Kate Beckett, lei non si faceva spaventare da quattro metri di seta, era passata al piano d'emergenza: aveva chiesto l'aiuto di Lanie.

Non era forse un momento emozionante da condividere con un'amica? Non era quello che dicevano tutti?

Grazie a Lanie era stata almeno in grado di oltrepassare la soglia della boutique.

Era sicura che Castle le avesse dato precise istruzioni, perché Lanie le aveva artigliato il braccio per isolati, in apparenza per condividere vicinanza fisica, in realtà per non permetterle di fuggire. Probabilmente gli mandava regolari aggiornamenti sulle condizioni mentali della prigioniera e sullo stato di avanzamento della missione.

Ma lei era più furba. E addestrata.

Era finita che avevano trascorso ore nel salottino a loro destinato, fingendo che la sposa fosse Lanie, che si era provata con entusiasmo tutti i vestiti che lei non aveva degnato di un'occhiata.

Kate era rimasta seduta sul divano di pelle bianca, circondata tessuti preziosi, ricami, cristalli e perline, che aveva allontanato furtivamente con le mani, facendosi portare calici di vino bianco freddo a flusso continuo, gentilmente offerto da assistenti molto sollecite che trattavano Lanie come la futura sposa. Per fortuna nessuna di loro due era in servizio. Confondili, si era detta sorridendo alzando il calice alla volta di Lanie-Sposa, che, in tutta sincerità, era molto più adatta a quel ruolo di lei.

Si erano divertite come non succedeva da tempo, avevano riso, chiacchierato, per una volta lontane dal distretto e senza drammi famigliari o professionali incombenti, o pance indesiderate in crescita.

Ma niente vestito.

Erano uscite piegate in due dall'ilarità, piuttosto ubriache, avevano concluso la serata in un locale in cui l'amica l'aveva sempre voluta portare, si erano salutate abbracciandosi e promettendosi di rifarlo più spesso, soprattutto la parte dei vestiti.

Kate era tornata a casa fingendo di non notare lo sguardo indagatore di Castle – a lei era sembrato accusatore – che l'aveva fatta sentire colpevole.

Non voleva sentirsi di così. Non voleva che la facessero sentire così. Era un matrimonio. Non un tavolo delle trattative di pace.

Non aveva nessun problema a sposarsi. Voleva con tutto il cuore dare legittimità alla sua famiglia, firmare il suo amore e il suo impegno davanti a tutti. Voleva essere sua moglie. Non _una_ moglie, ma _sua_ moglie.

Era tutto il resto che le faceva venire voglia di darsi per dispersa.

La cosa aveva assunto proporzioni caotiche e imbarazzanti, facendoli quasi litigare, finché Castle non aveva smesso di colpo di ossessionarla per avere un matrimonio natalizio, un'idea che lei continuava a trovare insensata, e si era placato, senza preavviso.

Lei aveva iniziato ad avere paura. Reale timore da bunker antiatomico.

Castle non si asteneva mai da nessuna idea che gli sembrasse meravigliosa. Se aveva rinunciato a convincerla certo delle sue doti persuasive, era perché si stava inventando qualcosa di catastrofico e distruttivo.

Si era aggirata per le strade della città temendo di venir affiancata da un menestrello in abiti medievali che iniziasse a cantarle strofe in rima sulla bellezza di nozze imbiancate celebrate sotto bacche di agrifoglio.

Era quasi rimasta delusa quando non aveva visto accadere niente di fuori dall'ordinario.

Castle aveva agito in maniera più sottile.

Una sera, sdraiandosi stanca sul letto dopo una giornata estenuante, senza nemmeno avere la forza di spogliarsi, solo quella di afferrare il cuscino e trascinarlo sotto alla sua testa, senza spostarsi dalla posizione in cui era collassata, aveva scovato una minuscola caramella a forma di bastoncino ricurvo, a strisce bianche e rosse.

L'aveva presa e sollevata per portarla davanti agli occhi e osservare meglio, da supina, lo strano oggetto misterioso presentatosi fuori stagione.

Castle si era avvicinato distratto e ignaro, stendendosi accanto a lei e guardandola con gli stessi occhi grandi e blu di Jamie quando voleva nasconderle qualcosa.

Kate gli aveva mostrato il curioso reperto, facendogli capire senza parole che si aspettava una spiegazione convincente, e non qualcosa di strampalato, per una volta.

Lui aveva continuato a fingere di non saperne niente.

"Addobbi alberi di Natale, Beckett? Non è presto?", aveva commentato con aria incurante.

Kate si era morsa l'interno del labbro per non ridere.

"Quindi, non l'hai messa tu qui, per mandarmi un messaggio subliminale?", aveva commentato stando al gioco.

"Non capisco di cosa tu stia parlando", aveva replicato, offeso nell'intimo per tali illazioni oltraggiose.

"Di come è finita qui questa _cosa_. Proprio sotto al mio cuscino", aveva spiegato mantenendosi molto compassata, indicando il punto esatto in cui l'aveva trovata.

"Non ne ho proprio idea. Sono stato tutta la sera di là con te. E siamo stati insieme tutto il giorno. Non vedo come avrei potuto...".

Castle aveva preso la caramella osservandola molto attentamente da vari lati, come se si fosse trattato di un oggetto singolare non meglio identificato.

"Castle", lo aveva ammonito, non togliendogli gli occhi di dosso, pronta a coglierlo in fallo.

"Ci sono!", aveva esultato lui. "Sono stati gli elfi!".

 _Elementare_.

Kate si era sentita all'improvviso troppo stanca per seguirlo nei suoi soliti sentieri fantasiosi.

"Quali elfi, Castle?", aveva chiesto strofinandosi la fronte con una mano.

"Beckett, non sai chi sono gli elfi? Dunque, gli elfi sono gli aiutanti di Babbo Natale...", aveva iniziato Castle già seduto dietro alla cattedra.

"Lo so chi sono, Castle". Morderlo poteva essere un atto diversivo? "Intendo dire, gli elfi hanno portato _a me_ un bastoncino natalizio a _luglio_?! Sono elfi rivoltosi o solo incompetenti?", aveva replicato con la stessa logica, pensando che mai nella vita avrebbe pensato di pronunciare la parola "elfo" riferita a se stessa.

"E' un onore, Beckett. Dovresti apprezzarlo. Loro non escono dal Polo Nord durante l'anno se non per motivi molto, molto importanti", le aveva spiegato con tono grave, accarezzando il bastoncino come se si fosse trattato di un prezioso riconoscimento inviatole da forze divine.

Era così preso dal ruolo che le era venuta voglia di accarezzarlo su una guancia. Prima di ficcargli due dita negli occhi.

"E si sono scomodati solo per indurmi a sposarti a Natale?"

Castle aveva chiuso gli occhi, in evidente estasi mistica. "E' così, Kate. Apriti alla magnificenza delle forze cosmiche in atto. Lascianti andare al flusso. Non resistere".

Kate si era dovuta dominare per non infilarsi sotto la sua maglietta e ridere fino alle lacrime. Si era schiarita la voce.

"E tu non hai fatto nessuna pressione perché si compisse un tale evento? Non hai spedito una lettera con i tuoi desideri? Promesso ricompense? Inviato stelle comete a indicare la via?"

Lui aveva teatralmente alzato un mano, se l'era appoggiata sul cuore con molta lentezza e aveva proclamato un: "No", ossequioso e riverente.

"Sembra quasi un prodigio, Castle. Devono tenerci molto". Voleva dirgli di smetterla, ma non riusciva a non proseguire la loro folle conversazione.

Castle l'aveva guardata quasi invasato. "Lo pensi anche tu? E' una cosa straordinaria! Sposiamoci, Kate!".

"Ho già detto di sì".

L'aveva visto fare una smorfia. Bene, stava cedendo.

"Sposiamoci a Natale", aveva chiarito.

"Non ti sposerò a Natale solo per far contenti gli elfi", aveva affermato con forza, per non creare malintesi con le creature magiche.

Quella conversazione non doveva uscire dalla loro stanza.

Era seguita una pausa.

"Beckett".

"Che cosa?". Stavano arrivando anche le renne?

"Non avrei mai pensato di sentirti parlare degli elfi in tono serio. Ti sei ascoltata?".

Castle era scoppiato a ridere, contagiandola e permettendole di sfogare l'ilarità trattenuta.

"Vedi cosa fai?", si era lamentata. "Mi confondi. Mi prendi per sfinimento".

"Però ti diverti". Non era una domanda.

"Però mi diverto". Aveva potuto solo ribadire l'ovvio.

"Poveri piccoli elfi verdi strappati dalla loro casa solo per realizzare il sogno di una giovane donna irriconoscente, il cui cuore indurito non le permette di cogliere la gioia quando si presenta alla sua porta...".

"Se non smetti subito di parlare...", era balzata su di lui riducendolo all'impotenza e ficcandogli in bocca il bastoncino, per zittirlo.

L'ultima cosa che aveva sentito era la rappresentazione secondo Castle della sofferenza elfica causata dal suo cuore di pietra. Poi avevano convenuto che fosse meglio concludere la serata in modi più proficui che non prevedevano la presenza di persone alte meno di un metro. Esistenti o meno.

Lo stratega non si era fermato lì.

Era sembrato che l'incontro ravvicinato con gli elfi fosse stato solo un caso fortuito senza altre conseguenze. Ovviamente non era stato così, e lei non se lo era aspettata, del resto.

Una mattina, appena arrivata al lavoro, aprendo un fascicolo che si era portata da casa, era scivolato fuori un foglietto di carta, che era volteggiato fino a terra.

Recuperandolo velocemente, si era accorta che non faceva parte dei documenti della polizia, ma era un disegno realizzato a matita e a mano libera.

L'aveva osservato meglio, incuriosita, già intuendo la provenienza.

Erano tratteggiate due persone stilizzate, una di fronte all'altra, a fronteggiarsi, e una più piccola, in disparte. Quelle "adulte" erano un uomo e una donna, a giudicare dai capelli inguardabili, ma lunghi, di uno dei due. Non era facile capire se l'artista avesse inteso rappresentare degli esseri umani, perché la conta degli arti era forse troppo abbondante, almeno per uno. E lei certo non aveva quei capelli.

Si sarebbe lamentata con il creatore per questo dettaglio.

Era abbastanza intuitivo indovinare che queste due persone si stavano _sposando_ sotto a una specie di arco abbozzato, rivestito di fiori davanti un albero di Natale fuori proporzione e prospettiva. Ed erano colombe quelle sullo sfondo? O gabbiani morti?

Una freccia indicava che sul retro c'era la parte finale dell'opera d'arte.

Erano _elfi,_ quelli disegnati?! Di nuovo?!

Aveva letto cosa c'era scritto. "Cerca meglio". Bene, anche la caccia al tesoro.

Aveva frugato nella sua borsa, accatastando oggetti di diversa provenienza, e molti giochini di Jamie, che aveva nascosto subito per non farli vedere agli altri detective presenti in stanza.

Aveva scovato una pergamena arrotolata con un filo dorato. L'aveva aperta.

Le era stata inviata da Santa Claus in persona, così diceva l'intestazione. _Nientedimeno._

Kate era coinvolta e incuriosita al punto da dimenticare di dover essere scettica e cinica.

L'uomo con la barba bianca le esprimeva il più vivido desiderio che lei si presentasse insieme all'esimio e di bell'aspetto (Kate aveva riso) signor Castle, per unirsi ad egli in moglie, nel giorno di Natale prossimo venturo.

Riguardosi saluti.

Sigillo natalizio.

Kate aveva tenuto in mano i due foglietti, pensierosa. Aveva fatto scorrere la mano su entrambi.

Aveva riguardato il disegno. Era carino. Maldestro. Artisticamente brutto, a dirla tutta. Ma carino nell'anima. Aveva sorriso.

Perché non voleva sposarsi a Natale? Che male c'era, in fondo? Lei non aveva una reale preferenza e non le interessava di dove e come si sarebbe svolto il tutto. Voleva solo dire sì e basta.

Ecco in azione il modus operandi di Castle. Cominciava con il farle dubitare delle sue convinzioni, fino a farle riconsiderare l'intera faccenda dal suo punto di vista. E vincere.

Un matrimonio a dicembre sarebbe stato... intimo.

E sarebbe stata un'indubbia distrazione dall'atmosfera natalizia, con cui lei aveva ancora qualche problema. Perché matrimonio batteva Natale, senza dubbio. E anche i prossimi anni avrebbero festeggiato il loro anniversario in modi _creativi,_ distogliendo l'attenzione dal vecchio con la barba bianca, puntali a forma di stella, palline d'argento e la bontà a ogni angolo.

Il Natale non le avrebbe fatto più paura. Forse Castle lo sapeva e l'aveva proposto per quel motivo? Per sostituire qualcosa di brutto con qualcosa di splendido?

Era una cosa del tutto nelle sue corde. Ma le sembrava comunque un'associazione di eventi ridondante e pretenziosa, un aggiungere altre portate a un pasto già ricco, rischiando il disgusto da troppa abbondanza.

Non era da loro, indubbiamente.

Però... si immaginò gli Hamptons a dicembre, la casa predisposta a ospitare un numero meno imponente di invitati, il buio, le candele... non sarebbe stato quel matrimonio in grande che tutti pensavano che dovesse desiderare, al contrario di quello che sentiva davvero.

Si era resa conto di aver capitolato molto prima di trovare cinque minuti di tempo, tra un interrogatorio e l'altro, per spedirgli via cellulare la prima immagine con un countdown natalizio che aveva trovato in rete.

Matrimonio con le strenne sia, si era detta, cominciando a provare il primo fremito di eccitazione vero dal giorno in cui lui le aveva fatto la proposta.

Tanto avrebbe insistito con altre sorprese fino a convincerla e temeva che queste sarebbero aumentate di numero e dimensioni con il passare dei giorni. Non voleva sapere fin dove sarebbe potuto arrivare. Perché sapeva che aveva un concetto di "limite" piuttosto distorto.

 _Poveri elfi._

Castle aveva fatto irruzione al distretto prima di quanto si fosse aspettata, calcolando il traffico e il fatto che doveva portare Jamie all'asilo, cosa che richiedeva sempre un certo dispendio imprevedibile di tempo e di energie.

Impreparata, non le era venuta in mente nessun'altra idea che nascondersi nella break room.

Lui l'aveva scovata subito e lei aveva chiuso velocemente tutte le porte, intimandogli di fare silenzio, comprendendo già dai suoi occhi sfavillanti che stava per fare qualche gesto eclatante, tipo portarla in giro come un trofeo per tutto il distretto.

No, grazie, lei era una persona che non amava le luci della ribalta. Già sposandolo avrebbe dovuto mediare tra il suo stile di vita e il protagonismo di quella di lui, non voleva avere un bagno di folla non previsto.

"Castle. No. Fermo". Si era mossa in tondo tenendo alzata una sedia davanti al corpo come scudo, spostandosi lungo la stanza e tenendolo lontano.

"Posso almeno essere felice che la mia futura moglie abbia scelto una data?". Le aveva chiesto, facendo suonare minacciosa una frase del tutto ragionevole.

"No". Neanche per idea.

"Perché no?". Era evidente che si stava trattenendo a fatica dal ridere.

"Perché, primo, non abbiamo scelto una data. _Tu_ l'hai scelta e poi mi hai sfinito. E, secondo, quando ero incinta mi hai sollevato in pubblico più di una volta, per mostrarmi la tua _felicità_ nonostante il reale rischio che ti vomitassi addosso. Quindi, no. Non mi darai in pasto al tuo demone dei festeggiamenti sfrenati, qui al lavoro. O altrove".

Meglio essere subito molto chiari. Doveva vivere con lui _per sempre_. Le erano venuti i brividi. Di eccitazione o ansia?

"Ok". Aveva convenuto lui, troppo repentinamente per non essere sospetto.

"Ok?". Che cosa stava tramando? L'avevano scambiato strada facendo?

Castle aveva allungato una mano in cerca della sua.

"Che cosa fai, Castle? Ti congedi? Adesso dirai 'Con permesso'?". Lo conosceva troppo bene per non essere guardinga.

Le aveva fatto cenno con la testa di fare come le aveva chiesto.

Non poteva esserci niente di male in un gesto così poco eclatante. O si stava cacciando in qualche guaio?

Aveva deciso di dargli fiducia, per una volta. Gli aveva stretto la mano calda con la sua, fredda per l'agitazione.

"Sono molto, molto felice di sposarti". Aveva detto lui con molta semplicità e uno sguardo orgoglioso e gioioso.

"Ok". Aveva risposto lei ancora prudente, in attesa dei coriandoli.

"Ok".

"E basta?".

"Basta".

 _Oh._ Forse c'era ancora della discrezione, nascosta in fondo ai suoi gusti.

"Ok. Anche io sono molto, molto felice di sposarti", gli aveva risposto con un sorriso timido e non riuscendo a guardarlo negli occhi per l'emozione.  
La mossa era stata incauta. Se lo avesse fatto si sarebbe accorta dello scatto premeditato con lui era balzato su di lei, l'aveva agguantata, costretta a inarcarsi e l'aveva baciata tenendola stretta per impedirle di sottrarsi all'assalto, di fronte alla gente stupefatta che si era accalcata a guardarli, con lei decisa a porre fine alla sua vita, mentre Castle invitava tutti al loro matrimonio.


	4. All Kind Of Love

**All kind of love**

Kate si aggrappò al ferro della ringhiera della corta scaletta su cui si era seduta e si diede una spinta per alzarsi in piedi, tenendo la coperta con l'altra mano perché non si aprisse e le scivolasse dalle spalle.

Doveva smettere di perdersi nei ricordi, si rimproverò. Aveva ancora molte cose di cui occuparsi.

Tuttavia, visto il luogo in cui si trovava, le sembrava quasi un atto dovuto e necessario ripercorrere le tappe che li avevano portati fin lì.

I ricordi del giorno in cui era venuta per la prima volta negli Hamptons con Castle erano nitidi nella sua mente: lo stupore nel vedere la villa che si era immaginata diversa, i suoi timori di aver fatto un gesto sconsiderato, l'imbarazzo, la complicità. E il resto.

Piccole scelte, piccoli passi qualche volta casuali, che si erano raccolti a comporre il suo poderoso presente.

Era passato molto tempo, erano successe tante cose, alcune belle e altre da dimenticare, ma loro non si erano persi. Avrebbe scommesso su di loro quel lontano giugno? Non lo sapeva.

Sì, forse. Non lo aveva sempre saputo? Non era per quello che aveva accettato?

Era iniziato tutto perché, per una volta, aveva voluto prendersi un po' della felicità che pensava di meritarsi come essere umano, dopo tanta oscurità e dolore.

Era stato un gesto così agli antipodi del suo carattere che non le era nemmeno sembrato di averlo deciso lei.

Da lontano appariva più come una precisa manovra del destino. Lei non credeva nel fato, amava considerarsi una persona logica. Tranne quando si trattava di lei e Castle, perché in quel caso nessuno avrebbe potuto negare che fossero in qualche modo sempre stati _destinati_.

Non gli aveva mai confessato le sue riflessioni _cosmiche_ su di loro, altrimenti non avrebbe più potuto vantarsi di essere la parte più sensata e logica della coppia.

"Beckett, non ti facevo tanto romantica", avrebbe commentato lui con il solito sorriso con cui si prendeva gioco amorevolmente di lei.

A dirla tutta aveva sempre avuto la ferrea convinzione che, a prescindere dalle circostanze esterne, e dall'impegno che avrebbero potuto metterci per distruggere tutto, sarebbero sempre finiti insieme, in qualsiasi realtà.

Esisteva una forza misteriosa che li avrebbe spinti sempre nella traiettoria dell'altro, che avrebbe unito le loro strade per farli fondere insieme.

Non sapeva da dove le venisse tanta ferrea convinzione, ma era quello che pensava, forse da sempre.

Forse erano solo i pensieri ingenui di una sposa il giorno delle sue nozze.

Era il _suo_ giorno, le era permesso tutto il romanticismo che voleva.

Appena entrata di nuovo in casa, bramando il tepore accogliente e rabbrividendo di freddo con il desiderio di infilarsi dentro al primo camino già acceso, si imbatté in Martha, in risoluto assetto da combattimento.

Un braccio teso appoggiato sul tavolo, lo sguardo penetrante, gli occhi scintillanti.

La solita Martha.

"Katherine, tesoro, ti ho cercato ovunque", la approcciò in tono molto determinato e serio, girandosi a chiudere con fermezza la porta della cucina, per rendere chiare le sue intenzioni di volerla tutta per sé.

"Ho bisogno di parlarti", continuò molto seria, a sottolineare l'importanza della sua richiesta inaspettata.

Era già vestita di tutto punto, colorata, truccata, sfavillante e molto più attiva di lei a quell'ora del mattino, anche dopo il primo caffè.

Si chiese dove la sua futura suocera prendesse tanta energia. La sua, invece dove finiva?

"E' successo qualcosa? Dove è Jamie?", chiese Kate subito in allerta.

Martha fece un gesto elusivo con la mano, liquidando la questione come se non avesse nessuna rilevanza con quanto in essere tra di loro in quel momento.

"Con suo padre. Li ho sentiti parlare passando davanti alla vostra camera".

Kate sorrise al pensiero dei suoi uomini insieme nel lettone. Forse poteva far loro una sorpresa e raggiungerli. Certo, e il folletto moralizzatore dei matrimoni le avrebbe dato la caccia per sempre. Gli sposi non potevano vedersi. Glielo avevano detto così spesso che temeva di vedere cartelli appesi in giro a ricordaglielo.

Martha appoggiò entrambe le mani sullo schienale della sedia.

"Più tardi andrò a prendere mio nipote", aggiunse, sfumando la parola "nipote" di tenerezza. Martha era stata pazza di Jamie dal primo minuto, da ancora prima che nascesse e non lo nascondeva.

Chi non era pazzo di lui?

"E lo porterò a giocare con i miei vecchi costumi di scena", continuò, facendo alzare impercettibilmente la testa di Kate, che si dominò subito.

"Ho un vecchio baule in camera da cui è attratto come una calamita. Non riesce a tenere lontane le mani. Deve aver ereditato da me l'amore per il teatro", concluse molto soddisfatta.

Kate riuscì, grazie ad anni di esperienza, a rimanere impassibile di fronte alle nuove informazioni.

Immagini del suo prezioso bambino travestito da _Martha_ , con un boa di piume al collo, una pelliccia finta e un cappellino con la veletta, le passarono davanti agli occhi in rapida sequenza, ma ostentò imperturbabilità, riuscendo a non piegare le labbra in nessuna espressione, né divertita, né scandalizzata.

Aveva imparato con il tempo, tanta esperienza, diversi spaventi e costante stanchezza, a dare il giusto peso alle questioni che riguardavano il suo bambino.

All'inizio si era preoccupata di qualunque cosa, in un continuo stato di allarme che l'aveva quasi esaurita. Non aveva abbastanza forze per controllare ogni dettaglio, quando sterilizzava tutto ossessivamente, misurava più volte la temperatura del latte o si attaccava al baby monitor per accertarsi che fosse vivo.

Aveva reso la sua vita, e quella di chiunque, insopportabile.

L'esperienza l'aveva aiutata a tagliar corto su moltissime faccende materne, abbandonandole con una scrollata di spalle.

Era a rischio la sopravvivenza di Jamie?

Se sì, si precipitava a salvarlo. Se no, lasciava correre.

Ne aveva guadagnato in salute, non avrebbe avuto le forze di impuntarsi su principi e dogmi materni.

Aveva chiuso i libri, evitato i consigli dati in buona fede che la facevano sentire sempre in colpa e fatto di testa propria, settando diversamente le sue priorità.

Aveva imparato a tagliar corto, ad accettare compromessi, a farla semplice, molto di più rispetto a un tempo.

Sperò solo che glielo avrebbero presentato sano e salvo e senza glitter, almeno per la cerimonia.

Sapeva inoltre che si sarebbe divertito un mondo ed era quello che le importava di più.

Jamie aveva sempre avuto una spiccata tendenza ad apprezzare l'estrosità di sua nonna. Non aveva indagato, per timore, su quanti altri tratti condividessero.

Nonna e nipote si erano amati dal loro primo incontro.

Ricordava molto bene l'arrivo di Martha e Alexis in ospedale, quella mattina di fine marzo, dopo che lei e Castle, insieme al loro nuovo nato erano stati lasciati con discrezione da soli per riprendersi dalle emozioni della notte precedente.

Kate aveva apprezzato la loro sensibilità, anche se era certa che fossero stata pronte fin dall'alba per venire a conoscerlo.

Marta era entrata splendida e fresca come il primo giorno di primavera e si era bloccata sulla porta, cercando di recuperare il dominio di sé.

Kate era vittima da ore di una centrifuga ormonale e si era commossa. Castle aveva dovuto ripristinare l'ordine o avrebbero trasformato la stanza nella succursale di una soap opera, così aveva detto. E lui se ne intendeva.

Martha si era seduta sul letto, Jamie aveva aperto gli occhi – Kate ricordava con stupore come fosse stato calmo in quelle prime ore, illudendoli che sarebbe stato un bambino tranquillo e che li avrebbe fatti dormire tutta la notte – e le era sembrato che avesse riservato un particolare sguardo divertito a Martha.

A poche ore di vita non poteva chiaramente mostrare opinioni sulle persone che incontrava, (o sì? Non era forse un bambino speciale?) ma Kate era un'abile osservatrice, ed era sempre stata convinta che lui avesse riconosciuto un'anima affine.

Avrebbero visto solo con il tempo se aveva avuto ragione o meno.

Qualche volta pensava che la trovasse molto più affascinante della sua noiosa madre, che non poteva competere in fascino ed effervescenza. Non poteva dargli torto. Non c'era nessuno come Martha.

Probabilmente Jamie avrebbe sposato qualcuno con i capelli rossi e, insieme, si sarebbero uniti a un circo itinerante, visto l'imprinting che aveva ricevuto. Avrebbe avuto bisogno del conforto della spalla di Castle molto, molto a lungo.

Si girò per appoggiare la tazza, che stringeva ancora in mano, nel lavandino, guardando fuori.

Un sole molto pallido stava cercando di farsi strada nel pesante strato di nuvole basse. Dubitava che ce l'avrebbe fatta. La giornata sarebbe stata nuvolosa e plumbea, da far venir voglia di rimanere a casa sotto le coperte. O sposare Richard Castle.

Era consapevole di compiere quelle azioni solo per prendere tempo.

Era lievemente in imbarazzo. Si profilava all'orizzonte una conversazione a cuore aperto e lei non era brava a condividere momenti di una certa portata emotiva con nessuno, tranne che con Castle, ma solo perché con lui poteva sdrammatizzare.

Si voltò di nuovo solo quando sentì la voce di Martha pronunciare il suo nome in tono solenne e deciso, con una derivazione enfatica che non riusciva mai a nascondere.

"Katherine". Sentire il suo nome per intero la faceva impettire come un soldato. Rilassò le spalle. Non stava per succedere niente di clamoroso. Le persone si parlavano tutti i giorni.

A Martha si piegò la voce sull'ultima sillaba.

Bastò quello per farla sentire subito più vicina alla donna che viveva con lei da molti mesi, che aveva condiviso momenti importanti e vulnerabile, qualche volta suo malgrado e che piroettava dentro e fuori dal loft con la leggerezza che la contraddistingueva.

Non si era trattato solo di iniziare la loro vita come famiglia, ma anche di allargare il loro nucleo appena creato e istintivamente ristretto per coinvolgere le altre persone di casa.

Erano riusciti a stabilire, con intelligenza e delicatezza, la giusta armonia, assorbendo gli urti, gestendo i cambiamenti, aiutandosi e mettendo in campo tutta la tolleranza e l'amore necessari.

Martha era stata con lei, quando allattava Jamie di notte, solo per farle compagnia, mentre Castle dormiva cercando di recuperare ore di sonno preziose.

Martha aveva sceso silenziosamente le scale molte volte, adducendo come scusa un'irriducibile insonnia che l'aveva colta proprio nell'ultimo periodo, il che era inverosimile perché si sarebbero addormentati tutti appoggiati al muro, nel momento esatto in cui Jamie avesse smesso di piangere e rimaneva a farle compagnia, spesso senza parlare. Le aveva coperto le spalle con uno dei suoi scialli. Aveva tenuto il segno dei libri che cercava di leggere senza successo. Se era dell'umore, le aveva raccontato cose frivole che le ricordavano di essere ancora un essere umano, oltre che una donna preposta all'accudimento non stop.

Si era portata Jamie in camera, qualche volta, per dar loro modo almeno di _parlarsi_ , visto che sembravano due combattenti alleati in una lotta per la sopravvivenza e trascorrere una notte di riposo.

Ricordava quella notte, la prima da soli. Non avevano parlato, non avevano fatto altro. Si erano distesi vicini e, prima ancora di formulare un pensiero, si erano addormentati di colpo. Kate aveva aperto gli occhi di scatto all'ora della poppata di Jamie, si era ricordata di aver ricevuto un grande regalo, si era insinuata tra le braccia di Castle e si era riaddormentata.

Altre volte era bastata solo una mano indulgente sulla spalla, uno sguardo di comprensione, l'incrollabile certezza di Martha che lei fosse una brava madre e che stava facendo il possibile, che le aveva comunicato in ogni occasione, senza che fosse necessario dirlo a voce. Aveva sentito che era così.

Il loro affetto si era rafforzato in quei mesi, avevano imparato a conoscersi meglio, ma non avevano mai fatto un discorso personale. Parlavano di Jamie, dei suoi progressi, si lasciavano appunti dandosi informazioni tecniche quando se lo passavano di mano, ma non avevano mai davvero comunicato qualcosa di intimo _a parole_.

Martha sapeva che lei non era brava a fare discorsi. Quelli li lasciava fare a Castle.

Kate si rendeva conto che quello era un giorno importante non solo per lei e Castle. Era come se si stessero sposando tutti, un modo per rafforzare ancora di più il loro nucleo famigliare insolito e sgangherato, una versione bizzarra della tipica "famiglia allargata", con al centro Jamie, destinatario principale e fulcro delle loro attenzioni e amore, e loro i satelliti che giravano intorno a lui, stabilendo al contempo legami forti tra di loro.

"Siediti, cara", le ordinò Martha con tono amorevole, mentre alle sue spalle, apriva e chiudeva sportelli a caso, senza in apparenza trovare quello che cercava.

Kate fece come le era stato detto. Per rispetto e affetto le sarebbe andata incontro, adattandosi a qualcosa che la metteva a disagio.

Lei avrebbe preferito continuare a dirsi le cose senza dirsele. E abbracciarsi.

Martha si sedette di fronte a lei, posizionando una bottiglia tra di loro e facendo scivolare un bicchiere verso di lei.

"Bevi, tesoro, ne avrai bisogno. Sarà una lunga giornata".

Kate era stupefatta. La madre di Castle voleva farla ubriacare il mattino della sue nozze? I matrimoni facevano davvero uno strano effetto alla gente.

Martha versò una dose di liquore nel suo bicchiere, riservandosene una quantità molto più generosa per sé, bevendola d'un fiato.

"Dammi retta. Non c'è altro modo per cui tu possa superare attesa, cerimonia, festeggiamenti , notte di nozze, senza un piccolo aiuto. Io ci sono passata. Vuoi un consiglio non richiesto? Bevici su!". Alzò il bicchiere a simulare un brindisi.

A Kate venne da ridere. Altro che discorso cuore a cuore.

Martha voleva fare un festino privato con lei di prima mattina. Parlando della notte di nozze con _suo_ figlio. Non ne sarebbe uscita viva.

Bevve una quantità ridicola di liquido, solo per essere gentile, ma non poteva correre il rischio, o concedersi il lusso, di essere brilla già nelle prime ore del mattino. Ed era a stomaco vuoto.

Martha appoggiò il bicchiere sul tavolo, si concentrò, respirò profondamente cambiando del tutto atteggiamento, facendosi più pensierosa e seria.

Senza dire niente, estrasse dalla tasca del vestito variopinto una scatola piatta di medie dimensioni.

Gliela porse. "Aprila".

Kate la prese tra le mani, se la rigirò senza fare altro, sopraffatta dalle emozioni, e scossa per il gesto, ancora prima di vedere il contenuto.

Sotto il suo sguardo sollecito, alzò piano il coperchio.

Adagiati contro il loro morbido supporto c'erano degli orecchini di zaffiro.

 _Qualcosa di blu._ Fu la prima cosa che le venne in mente.

Martha si schiarì la voce, visibilmente commossa.

"Appartengono alla mia famiglia da generazioni", iniziò con molto più autocontrollo sulle sue emozioni di quello che poteva vantare Kate in quel preciso momento.

"Vengono donati solo alle donne di sostanza. Ho aspettato che arrivassi tu".

Quel "tu", a concludere e sottintendere una dichiarazione di stima, colpì Kate nel profondo e la fece sentire smarrita.

Non sapeva cosa dire. Era un regalo immenso, al di là del valore effettivo dei gioielli, che erano splendidi, il regalo perfetto. E si intonavano con il suo abito, anche se Martha non poteva saperlo.

Combatté contro la naturale ritrosia, che le faceva sfuggire i contatti umani troppo ravvicinati, con l'intenzione di rispondere in modo autentico, e affettuoso, al dono che aveva ricevuto. Non voleva rischiare che Martha pensasse che non apprezzava il regalo per quello che significava. Perché non era affatto così. Tutto il contrario.

"Io... grazie", la voce le uscì un po' graffiata.

Non era molto, ma era un inizio, anche se non bastava.

"Martha... sono davvero molto onorata".

Un po' ampolloso e formale, ma l'altra sembrò apprezzare le buone intenzioni, appoggiando una mano sulla sua.

"Richard non ha mai saputo di questa tradizione. Non potevo certo dirgli che aspettavo la donna giusta per lui. E che non l'aveva ancora trovata", continuò pensierosa.

Kate era sempre più toccata dalle parole di Martha, così a suo agio nel trasmetterle amore e considerazione, mentre lei avrebbe voluto nascondersi sotto la sedia.

"Grazie per aver reso mio figlio felice". Poteva sembrare una frase fatta, ma gli occhi di Martha comunicavano qualcosa di più autentico e profondo. Lei era stata testimone di tutte le tappe della loro relazione. Sapeva di cosa stava parlando.

Le brillarono gli occhi: "E per averci donato Jamie. A noi tutti. So che...". Martha valutò se fosse il caso di continuare su quel discorso, a rischio di sembrare invadente.

"So che è stato difficile per te. La gravidanza e tutto il resto...".

Su "tutto il resto"potevano aprire parentesi infinite. Era stata lei accanto a Rick, quando le avevano sparato, unica a toccare il suo dolore, anche se lui aveva cercato di nasconderlo. Ma era sua madre, e Kate indovinò che certe cose non possono sfuggire a chi ti ha messo al mondo.

"Ma ho sempre saputo che tu sei una donna straordinaria e che siete fatti l'uno per l'altra".

Kate sorrise senza sapere cosa dire, o fare. Stava annegando nelle parole dell'altra, che le arrivavano dritte al cuore, scaldandolo.

"Richard è una persona con molti lati positivi, e altri non così positivi. Ma potrai sempre contare su di lui. E non lo dico perché sono sua madre. O magari sì, chi altro dovrebbe dirlo se non sua madre?".

Kate si mise a ridere, desiderando fortemente scavare una buca sulla spiaggia e infilarsi di testa.

"Ammiro la tua forza e determinazione e so che non hai bisogno di consigli e, soprattutto, da che pulpito vengono? Non sono certo un modello di relazioni affettive di successo. Ma se esistono due persone che possono farcela, siete voi. Voi ce la farete. Ricordalo sempre".

E Beckett fu morta e sepolta e trovarono parti di lei sparse nel mondo, decenni dopo.

Si abbracciarono, finalmente. Kate la strinse, grata e riconoscente e ricevette in cambio una stretta dal sapore materno.

"Grazie", disse semplicemente, non in grado di comunicare a parole l'importanza del dono che aveva ricevuto, materiale e simbolico.

"Ed è anche di bell'aspetto, vero? Quasi non riesco a credere di avergli fatto un tale fondo schiena. Sei proprio fortunata, ragazza mia", concluse battendole una mano sulla spalla.

E Martha tornò a essere _Martha_.

Suonarono alla porta, stavano per iniziare le frenetiche attività della _loro_ giornata.

"No, cara, tu pensa solo a rilassarti, a tutto il resto pensiamo noi", le ordinò Martha, sfarfallando fuori dalla porta, per andare a occuparsi del _suo_ matrimonio, dopo aver sparso affetto e benevolenza come una fata bonaria.


	5. Castle

**Castle**

Castle si svegliò di soprassalto per colpa di una manata in faccia.

Lottando contro il brutale ritorno alla realtà, aprì gli occhi in tempo per schivare un altro assalto perpetrato ai suoi danni da Jamie, che, ancora addormentato, si muoveva agitato emettendo suoni soffocati.

"Ehi, piccolo", mormorò, accarezzandogli la testa sudata, per calmare il sonno irrequieto.

Si chiese cosa stesse turbando i sogni del suo bambino e contro cosa stesse combattendo, rimpiangendo di non poter fare niente per entrare nelle sue fantasie oniriche e proteggerlo.

Jamie si rilassò grazie alle carezze paterne, fece un sospiro, cambiò posizione rotolando contro di lui. I brutti sogni erano svaniti.

Castle lo coprì sollecito, continuando a far scorrere una mano tra i suoi capelli ricciuti.

Guardò l'altra parte del letto. Era vuota.

Nei giorni precedenti alla loro partenza aveva pregustato l'idea di svegliarsi quella mattina accanto a Kate, in modo da avere almeno _cinque_ minuti da soli per salutarsi e immaginare la meraviglia della loro giornata.

Non era solo la data delle loro nozze, ma anche il primo giorno in cui lei non sarebbe dovuta correre al distretto all'alba.

Non osava chiedere un'intera pigra mattinata, ma almeno l'agio di tenerla tra le braccia e parlarsi sottovoce, prima che gliela strappassero via per il resto della giornata.

Adesso chissà quando gliel'avrebbero lasciata rivedere.

Si chiese se fosse andata a prendere Jamie, una volta alzata, per lasciargli compagnia e non farlo svegliare da solo o se, più realisticamente, lui era arrivato di soppiatto e lei aveva avuto il cuore tenero e gli aveva permesso di dormire con loro.

Devo ricordarti che è il _nostro_ letto, Kate?

E' il nostro spazio personale, è fatto solo per due persone, voglio dormire solo con te, non mi fa riposare abbastanza, ci alziamo stanchi come se ci avessero picchiati con un tritacarne, deve imparare a rispettare i confini, la mamma e il papà devono avere il loro tempo _da adulti_ , e via a snocciolare tutta una serie di considerazioni sensate che aveva stampato da qualche parte e ogni tanto, nel suo studio, rileggeva per essere sempre preparato alle sue obiezioni.

Ci aveva messo secoli per condividerlo con _lei_ , e di colpo, se l'era trovato più affollato di un negozio il primo giorno di saldi. Questo era quello che pensava per davvero.

Quello che Beckett non sapeva, che nessuno sapeva, ed era una cosa che non finiva di sorprenderlo e divertirlo, era come non si rendessero conto che lui non aveva nessun problema ad avere Jamie nel letto, nonostante esistesse, ormai da tempo, la leggenda di un Castle "Cerbero" contrario al _cosleeping_.

Nessuno sospettava la verità: quando lei era costretta a uscire molto presto all'alba per un caso notturno, Castle spesso si alzava con lei e le preparava la colazione, per godere della sua compagnia per quei pochi istanti strappati agli impegni della giornata e perché amava i modi in cui lei gli mostrava tutta la sua gratitudine. Nella doccia, spesso.

La salutava, le faceva perdere tempo sulla soglia di casa, tirandola di nuovo dentro per salutarsi degnamente, aspettava l'arrivo dell'ascensore con aria indifferente e poi, quando era sicuro che non sarebbe tornata indietro perché aveva dimenticato qualcosa, andava quatto quatto nella stanza di Jamie, lo sollevava dal lettino ancora dormiente e se lo portava in camera.

Si infilavano sotto le coperte, insieme, abbracciati, proprio come facevano con Kate quando era presente, e ricominciavano a dormire.

Lei non era l'unica ad amare il profumo del collo di Jamie, e il suo corpo caldo e morbido abbandonato fiducioso nel sonno tra le sue braccia, con _Il Pippi_ stretto al petto.

Spesso erano arrivati in ritardo all'asilo, con Castle a dover dar fondo al suo fascino per incantare e rabbonire le maestre di suo figlio, che erano molto rigide sulla puntualità e sugli orari e a dare spiegazioni a Beckett su perché si presentasse spesso a metà mattina al distretto.

Lui si era inventato la spiegazione, ormai data per assodata, che Jamie facesse i capricci prima di uscire di casa e quando doveva essere lasciato in classe, vedendolo andare via.

Non era vero e si stupiva di come Beckett ci avesse creduto senza fare una piega.

"Mattinata dura?", chiedeva Beckett con il cuore stretto sia per aver scelto di fargli frequentare l'asilo, che per non poter essere quasi mai presente ad accompagnarlo.

"Durissima", rispondeva Castle grave e afflitto, sottolineando con uno sguardo coraggioso il suo eroismo di padre alle prese con una delle dolorose tappe che portavano inesorabilmente un bambino verso l'età adulta. Una specie di rito di passaggio.

A Castle piacevano le loro mattine condivise, averlo tutto per sé, svegliarlo con calma cullandolo, guardare gli occhi pieni di sonno aprirsi lentamente, ricevere il primo sorriso e "Ciao, papà", farsi riempire il letto di giochi, nascondersi nei fortini che costruivano insieme. Fare colazione sotto le coperte. Guardare un cartone animato proibito prima di una certa ora della giornata, fargli fare l'aeroplano, farlo volare sui cuscini, sentire la risata argentina tutta per lui.

Tutti volevano farlo ridere e farsi contagiare dalla sua allegria. Era un'anima candida e gioiosa.

Quello che a Castle non stava bene, e il motivo della sua presa di posizione sul farlo dormire altrove, era, molto semplicemente, dover dividere _lei_ con chiunque altro, nelle occasioni in cui era _sua_ e basta.

Voleva addormentarsi sapendo di poter allungare una mano e trovarla, sollevare il bordo della sua maglietta per accarezzarle la pelle nuda e avere i loro momenti privati e sacri, che si trattasse di chiacchierare, leggere in silenzio o amarsi.

Il tempo da trascorrere con lei non gli bastava mai e non gli sarebbe mai bastato.

Quando lei non c'era lui non aveva nessun problema a far dormire nel loro letto pure l'inquilino del piano di sotto, per quanto la sua preferenza andava sempre al loro bambino.

Jamie aprì gli occhi ancora pieni di sonno.

Castle gli sorrise, come sempre grato di avere nella loro vita quel figlio inaspettato, arrivato solo prima di quanto lui avesse previsto perché non aveva mai avuto dubbi che ne avrebbero avuto uno, insieme. La perfetta sintesi di loro due, più qualcosa di originale e imprevedibile. Jamie. Non riusciva a immaginarsi nessun altro bambino in mezzo a loro ed era molto felice che fosse arrivato lui, tra tutte le anime che avrebbero potuto far parte della loro famiglia. Non sapeva come avrebbero potuto non averlo nella loro vita. Lo pensava da quando lo aveva visto nascere sotto ai suoi occhi in preda allo shock.

Lui e basta. Non un altro.

Una volta a casa, con il passare dei mesi si era trovato ad affrontare un aspetto della paternità a cui non era preparato. Si era trattato di passare dalla dimensione di "padre single" a quella di "famiglia con madre presente".

Non ci aveva pensato, durante la sua gravidanza. C'erano stati molti altri problemi all'ordine del giorno. Con tutta sincerità, aveva dato per scontato che fare il padre fosse una cosa che si imparava una volta e per sempre.

Non se l'era mai detto, non aveva mai ragionato sulla questione. Per molto tempo non aveva quasi creduto che sarebbe nato davvero, che loro sarebbero diventati genitori e che la persona che fino a poco tempo prima lo teneva a distanza, adesso avrebbe vissuto con lui e sarebbe diventata la madre del suo secondo figlio. Nel giro di _settimane_. Non c'era stato il tempo di porsi domande metafisiche e riflettere sull'origine del mondo.

Si era reso conto molto in fretta di dover limitare la sua tendenza a prevaricare Beckett, nelle incombenze quotidiane. Con suo grande stupore, aveva dovuto imparare a condividere la cura di un neonato con una persona attenta, responsabile e presente tanto quanto lui.

Non perché non si fidasse di lei, il contrario.

La trovava la miglior madre che avrebbe scelto per tutti i suoi figli, anche se lei dubitava spesso delle proprie capacità, credendolo più calmo e provetto sussurratore di bambini, per via dell'esperienza accumulata.

Non era affatto così.

Aveva le stesse preoccupazioni e incertezze su cosa fosse meglio per lui, era sempre costretto a mediare tra il permettergli di esplorare il mondo e il desiderio di tenerlo sempre al sicuro.

Beckett in questo si era rivelata più temeraria. Aveva sì avuto una comprensibile deriva ansiosa dopo il suo attentato, con Jamie che le era stato tenuto fisicamente lontano quando aveva solo pochi mesi e loro vivevano ancora in simbiosi, non considerandosi ancora due persone distinte. Era stata una conseguenza naturale.

Lui aveva dovuto trovare un equilibrio tra il dar modo a entrambi di rinsaldare il loro rapporto, che lei percepiva danneggiato, e intervenire perché non lo soffocasse di attenzioni, indotte dalle sue paure ancestrali di lasciarlo orfano.

Una volta superato il trauma, quando era guarita, si era rivelata molto più disposta a permettergli di correre qualche rischio ben calcolato.

Sullo scivolo, sulle altalene, in acqua, quando l'avevano portato insieme a nuotare la prima volta in piscina.

Lei l'aveva immerso in acqua disinvolta, mentre lui, seduto a poca distanza, non era riuscito nemmeno a guardare, e si era lasciato sfuggire un grido smorzato ogni volta che aveva visto la testa di Jamie scomparire, spaventandolo e facendolo piangere.

Era stato invitato in modo gentile, ma fermo, ad allontanarsi dalla vasca.

Sapeva che c'era un ottimo bar ben fornito, al piano di sopra?

Se ne era andato ferito nell'orgoglio, sotto lo sguardo divertito di Beckett, che stava tenendo Jamie per le braccia, spostandolo a pelo dell'acqua.

Non era riuscito a guardare nemmeno dalla vetrata.

Lei gestiva meglio di lui le piccole ansie del quotidiano e lo prendeva in giro perché era troppo "chioccia". Lui avrebbe spesso preferito raccoglierlo sotto le sue ali e tenerlo lì a osservare il mondo da una posizione sicura.

Lei gli diceva che in un'altra vita era stato un pinguino maschio che covava le uova sulle zampe.

Bene. I pinguini avevano capito tutto della vita.

Castle sapeva che Jamie aveva tempi lunghi per svegliarsi, la mattina. Anche se aveva gli occhi aperti, non significava che fosse già pronto a iniziare la giornata. In quello non assomigliava alla sua pimpante madre che balzava dal letto già pronta a menar calci alla gente.

Loro erano persone che avevano bisogno di più tempo ed erano tanto fortunati da poterselo permettere, godendosi la reciproca compagnia.

Si appoggiò il bambino sul petto, Jamie girò la testa, abbandonandosi contro di lui, in una posizione che assumeva ormai in modo automatico.

Gli accarezzò la schiena con movimenti circolari, rimanendo sdraiato a fissare il soffitto.

Quella casa aveva visto molti momenti felici e importanti della sua famiglia, negli anni: le vacanze con Alexis da piccola. Il weekend a sorpresa con una Beckett che gli aveva mandato messaggi contraddittori, la notte insonne con lei nell'altra stanza, dopo averlo baciato ed essere scappata via, i primi momenti insieme, la sua pancia che cresceva, Jamie. Loro.

Pensavano tutti che solo alla sposa fosse concesso di essere nervosa. Perché tanto lui ci era già passato due volte, no?

No.

Non aveva mai sposato _lei_. E per quanto avessero una famiglia, e vivessero insieme da molto tempo, lui aveva continuato a guardarsi allo specchio nelle ultime mattine, senza riuscire a dirsi: "La sto sposando _davvero_ ".

Aveva deciso tanto tempo prima che avrebbe trascorso il resto della sua vita a rincorrerla, e invece lei si era fermata molto presto, allungando una mano in cerca della sua. E da allora avevano corso insieme.

Era questo che gli sembrava ancora incredibile. Non il fatto di desiderarla. Quello di averla.

Avevano raccolto una fantasia e l'avevano resa reale. Lui le aveva detto che non avevano la certezza che la loro storia avrebbe funzionato, ma le aveva promesso che ci avrebbero provato con tutte le loro forze.

Sperava che sarebbe andata bene ed era stato deciso a fare il possibile perché accadesse, ma le probabilità erano tutte contro di loro.

Eppure ce l'avevano fatta. Continuavano a farcela tutti i giorni. Avevano preso tutto quello che la vita aveva mandato e l'avevano rispedito al mittente.

E lui continuava a non trovare concepibile che quella donna straordinaria volesse lui, per sempre. Che si fidasse, si appoggiasse, avesse bisogno di lui.

Castle si muoveva come in un sogno, lasciandosi trasportare dalla corrente che l'avrebbe condotto all'altare e, per magia e per intercessione degli dei, lei sarebbe diventata _più_ di quello che era già.

Il cuore stava accelerando i battiti. Ecco perché avrebbe voluto svegliarsi al suo fianco. Perché adesso gli sembrava solo la trama fittizia di uno dei suoi libri e invece aveva bisogno di averla lì in carne e ossa per sentirla ripetere, tutte le volte che ne avesse avuto la necessità, che era tutto vero.

"Papà?".

Perso nei suoi pensieri non si era accorto che Jamie si era svegliato.

"Buongiorno", lo salutò Castle sollevandolo per metterlo a sedere di fronte a lui, posizionando un cuscino dietro alla schiena per avere gli occhi alla stessa altezza dei suoi.

Gli sorrise, ricevendo in cambio un sorriso identico, ma con una indefinibile sfumatura nello sguardo che gli ricordava gli occhi ridenti di Beckett.

C'era qualcosa di lei anche nella postura che Jamie assumeva in certe occasioni, soprattutto da quando aveva iniziato a camminare spedito, saltare e correre, invece che avanzare traballante e cadere ogni due passi.

Visto da dietro, il piglio deciso e le gambe ben piantate a terra, era uguale a sua madre quando stava per mettere le mani su un assassino.

Gli chiedeva sempre ad alta voce se stesse andando a buttar giù qualche porta e Beckett, divertita, gli lanciava oggetti che Castle cercava di schivare e Jamie rideva perché era contento quando i suoi genitori scherzavano, anche se non capiva perché.

Era un bambino fortunato, felice, e amato. Più di quello che metà della popolazione mondiale poteva dire di se stessa.

Doveva fare qualche discorso padre e figlio per celebrare il momento? Oggi papà sposa la mamma? La tua mamma è la più bella del mondo?

Voleva vederla, aveva bisogno di stare con lei. Mancavano così tante ore prima della cerimonia.

"Papà". Jamie lo riscosse dalle sue fantasie, obbligandolo a concentrarsi su di lui.

Aveva assunto quell'aria grave con cui di solito intendeva comunicare importanti riflessioni sulla natura delle cose. Lo immaginava camminare immerso in profondi dialoghi con se stesso, che poi avrebbe trascritto nelle sue memorie con penna e calamaio, come un filosofo antico in cerca di verità esistenziali.

Talvolta veniva difficile a entrambi pensare di avere un figlio che potesse essere a tratti tanto serio, che li fissava accigliato quando non convenivano sulla gravità delle questioni del mondo.

"Dimmi". Assunse la giusta aria di partecipazione attenta che il suo secondogenito riteneva soddisfacente quando veniva preso da momenti mistici.

Jamie indicò con l'indice l'altra parte di letto.

"Mamma?", chiese come se volesse chiedere conto di un grave torto.

Era importante che il suo mondo semplice di bambino fosse puntellato da riferimenti comprensibili su dove fosse dislocata la sua famiglia.

Avendo vissuto per molto tempo loro due insieme, a casa da soli, la richiesta di collocare la madre, in chissà qualche geografia bambinesca, era quella più imperativa, ma Beckett gli aveva confermato che succedeva la stessa cosa quando lui non c'era.

Per Jamie loro erano un trio indissolubile che poteva essere separato solo per motivi importanti. A volte si lamentava, altre piangeva, la maggior parte del tempo accettava serenamente le spiegazioni che gli venivano date, ma era del tutto soddisfatto solo quando li aveva a portata di braccia entrambi, per quanto amasse la compagnia di Martha, di sua sorella, del nonno e di altre persone per cui provava l'affetto del suo piccolo cuore generoso.

Ma mamma e papà erano i pilastri che delimitavano il suo mondo.

"La mamma è andata a farsi bella". Jamie lo guardò senza capire, già in allarme per le ombre che minacciavano il suo mondo sicuro.

"Ehi. Vieni qui".

"Papà ti racconta una storia?". Jamie annuì, prese _Il Pippi_ e si predispose fiducioso all'ascolto.

"Vuoi bene alla mamma?".

Jamie mosse la testa vigorosamente aprendo le braccia a indicare l'ampiezza dell'amore per la madre. Più di così non poteva. Castle avrebbe voluto mangiarselo in un boccone.

"Papà vuol bene alla mamma?".

Jamie lo guardò con l'espressione chiara che significava: "Se non lo sai tu, amico, ti conviene farti vedere da uno bravo", però rispose di sì, non del tutto convinto su dove si volesse andare a parare.

"Oggi papà farà una festa per dire alla mamma che le vuole tanto, tanto, tanto bene". Avrebbe voluto continuare quei "tanto" fino ad arrivare all'ora stabilita, scendere, sposarla e riportarla lì con loro.

"Hai voglia di una grande festa, piccolo?".

Jamie non diceva mai no ai festeggiamenti, che pensava sempre dati in suo onore anche se si celebrava qualcosa d'altro.

"La mamma è andata a preparare la festa". Gli sembrava una spiegazione logica adatta a un bambino, ma Jamie non sembrava del tutto convinto.

"Festa?", chiese titubante. Nessuno gli aveva parlato di feste, né spedito raccomandate per informarlo ufficialmente.

"Sì, una festa perchè mamma e papà devono dirsi che si vogliono bene. E ne vogliono anche a te". _Abbondiamo._

Buio fitto nei suoi occhi.

"Lavoro?".

 _La mamma è fuggita con l'uomo nero che se la tiene un anno intero_ , ecco cosa avrebbe voluto rispondergli, ma sapendo che i bambini non capiscono il sarcasmo, si armò di infinita pazienza.

"No, non è al lavoro".

Meglio che Beckett non sapesse che il primo riferimento di suo figlio per la sua assenza fosse il lavoro. Meglio non aumentare i sensi di colpa di una madre.

"La festa, Jamie. Come ai compleanni dei tuoi amici dell'asilo".

Jamie sembrò rincuorato dall'essere tornati su un terreno conosciuto.

"Torta?", chiese speranzoso.

"Sì, torta".

"Torta!", gridò battendo le mani, alzandosi in piedi e cominciando a saltare pieno di energie sui suoi addominali doloranti. Castle lo prese e lo fece volare sul letto, facendolo rotolare e finire a gambe all'aria ogni volta che provava a rialzarsi, provocando scoppi di risate contagiose da entrambe le parti.

Smise prima che Jamie inondasse di vomito tutto il letto.

Dopo aver trascorso tutto il tempo che gli sembrò necessario in compagnia di suo figlio, parlandosi, raccontandosi, giocando e dandogli baci a schiocco sulla pancia, quando insomma aveva fatto il pieno di godimento genitoriale quotidiano, Castle recuperò Jamie dal letto, lo prese in braccio e lo portò nella sua stanzetta.

Kate aveva già preparato gli abiti per la cerimonia, che erano appesi in modo ordinato sull'anta dell'armadio, nella loro custodia.

Si era raccomandata più volte che gli facessero indossare proprio quelli che aveva scelto lei e nient'altro e, per rimarcare l'assenza di libero arbitrio in un Paese un tempo democratico, aveva attaccato un post-it sul cellophane che li proteggeva con scritto "Jamie Castle", evidenziato da un punto esclamativo e una riga rossa.

Castle scoppiò a ridere. Di chi altri potevano essere quei vestiti? Senza tralasciare la pomposità di aver indicato nome e cognome per intero, come se esistessero bambini figli di altre persone con cui potevano confondersi.

La maniaca del controllo, quella che voleva che tutto fosse fatto nell'unico modo che lei riteneva giusto, si faceva viva nei momenti più impensati e per lui era come fare un tuffo nel passato. Era pur sempre la sua amatissima _control freak._

Aprì il cassettone e, sentendosi molto temerario, scelse secondo suo gusto personale gli indumenti che Jamie si sarebbe messo durante il resto della giornata, in attesa dell'evento.

Chissà se Beckett avrebbe avuto qualcosa da ridire anche su quello. Magari avrebbe potuto fare un salto a chiederglielo, pensò pieno di audacia.

Jamie lo aspettava vicino al letto, come da loro prassi giornaliera.

Castle tornò da lui, si abbassò per essere alla sua altezza, gli passò un capo per volta, aiutandolo solo per le parti che erano ancora troppo ostiche.

Jamie si appoggiò alla sua spalla, nell'identico gesto di Beckett quando doveva salire sui suoi vertiginosi tacchi a spillo e approfittava della sua solidità fisica, infilò una gamba per volta nei pantaloni che Castle teneva in mano in posizione verticale, ma che volle alzarsi in vita da solo e gli permise di allacciare i bottoni della camicia alla fine, che le sue dita impacciate non riuscivano ancora a chiudere.

Il resto lo fece da solo, mostrandogli orgoglioso il risultato finale, aspettandosi uno sguardo di approvazione paterna.

La vestizione non era perfetta, ma Castle l'avrebbe aggiustata più avanti con discrezione, per non ferire i suoi sentimenti.

"Bravo?", chiese nel loro consueto scambio quotidiano.

Per Castle suo figlio era sempre a un passo dal genio, la risposta era scontata.

"Sei stato bravissimo. Dammi il cinque".

Castle alzò una mano e aspettò che Jamie ci battesse sopra con la sua, minuscola.

Anche questo accadeva tutti i giorni.

"E' ora di colazione. Hai fame?", gli propose, portandoselo dietro scalciante sotto un braccio, appoggiato a un fianco come se fosse un sacco di stoffa.

"Torta", esclamò con voce soffocata per via della posizione parallela al pavimento con cui Castle lo stava tenendo.

"No, è presto per la torta".

Non avrebbe dovuto tirar fuori l'argomento, adesso avrebbe tormentato chiunque, pretendendo quanto gli era stato promesso.

Per quanto l'idea di uscire a comprargli un dolce non gli dispiacesse, erano solo cinque minuti di macchina in fondo, visto che l'unica torta di cui erano provvisti era quella nuziale e pertanto intoccabile, sapeva che l'incorruttibile _co-genitrice_ che gli era capitata in sorte, non avrebbe approvato.

"Non dobbiamo viziarlo, Castle", sentenziava diligente, quando era lui a voler cedere, facendolo passare per quello che infrangeva la legge, sprovvisto di spina dorsale.

Perché quando era lei a essere indulgente, molto più spesso del previsto, allora non erano _vizi_ , bensì necessità primarie e non rimandabili del suo adorato bambino.

Aveva tentato di spiegarglielo molte volte, anche con esempi concreti, ma lei lo guardava sempre con aria assente, e una certa condiscendenza che lui trovava frustrante. Poi cambiava discorso.

Fecero irruzione vocianti e rumorosi in cucina, dove trovarono Alexis seduta al tavolo a bere una tazza di caffè, presa dalle mille urgenze organizzative che l'aspettavano, controllando liste e aggiornando il telefono ripetutamente. Quasi non si accorse del loro arrivo.

Jamie si divincolò dalla stretta paterna, tornò ad assumere una postura eretta con i piedi sul pavimento e corse con un grido festoso incontro ad Alexis.

Castle si avvicinò per accarezzare i capelli della figlia più grande, ringraziandola ancora una volta per l'aiuto e l'impegno speso in quelle lunghe settimane organizzative, ma ricevette in cambio solo un cenno distratto.

Jamie , invece, le si arrampicò in grembo senza essere invitato, pretese la sua attenzione, sparpagliò tutti i fogli distribuiti meticolosamente sul tavolo, causandole una crisi di disperazione e si impossessò dei suoi biscotti.

Ma, come sempre, ricevette in cambio un trattamento privilegiato da un'Alexis incapace di resistergli.

"Alexis, non farti tiranneggiare", le ripeté Castle per l'ennesima volta, anche se sapeva che il suo consiglio non sarebbe stato recepito.

"Non riesco. E' così carino. Vero che sei carino, Jamie?", gli chiese toccandogli la punta del naso.

"Sì", annuì Jamie, come se fosse una constatazione ovvia.

 _Un bambino senza alcun problema di autostima._

Se Castle aveva avuto dei dubbi sul fatto che la sua prima, e unica, bambina ormai cresciuta avrebbe avuto dei problemi a gestire l' _ampliamento_ precipitoso della loro famiglia, visto che per anni si era trattato solo di loro due escludendo tutto il resto, si era ricreduto in modo repentino quando erano entrati al loft di ritorno dall'ospedale, con il pargolo addormentato in braccio a una Kate inaspettatamente possessiva.

Poteva essere stato difficile per Alexis accettare che lui avesse trovato una nuova compagna, quella giusta e definitiva, con la quale si era costruito una famiglia inattesa, ma aveva considerato Jamie suo fratello dal primo istante e aveva instaurato con lui un solido legame di affetto indistruttibile .

Castle aveva osservato, trattenendo il fiato, Alexis avvicinarsi timida a loro tre e Kate, con molta sensibilità, adagiarglielo tra le braccia, per affidarglielo serenamente.

Il gesto spontaneo, di cui non era stato sicuro, perché non ne avevano parlato – non avrebbe saputo nemmeno come iniziare il discorso - gliela aveva fatta amare anche di più, se possibile.

Era già a un livello di adorazione suprema solo per il fatto che avesse partorito tanto splendore, gli avesse lasciato intendere che, prima o poi, si sarebbero sposati e per il fatto di averla lì con lui, nella sua casa, nella sua vita.

Era stato comunque abbastanza obiettivo da notare una certa tendenza di Kate a reagire soffiando contro chiunque osasse avvicinarsi troppo al piccolo del branco, concedendo solo a pochi eletti di interagire con lui ("Per i germi, Castle, non perché sono una madre psicopatica. Ha pochi giorni di vita, non voglio che si ammali").

In quella circostanza aveva comunicato con grande delicatezza ad Alexis, tra le righe, che lei faceva parte della sua famiglia e che si fidava di darle il suo bambino, proprio come se si fosse trattato di Castle.

Castle aveva tossito per camuffare l'emozione di vedere Alexis tenere in braccio Jamie neonato, e le tre donne si erano voltate verso di lui lanciandogli occhiate sospettose. Aveva finto di essere molto impegnato a portare in camera la borsa dell'ospedale.

Castle prese l'occorrente per preparare la colazione a Jamie. Nel farlo, si accorse della tazza di Kate, quella con l'iniziale del suo nome dipinta, abbandonata nel lavandino. Passò un dito sul bordo, senza rendersene conto, perso nei pensieri di _lei._

"Papà", la voce piena di rimprovero di Alexis, a cui si unì quella squillante di Jamie, che faceva eco alla sorella, lo fecero sobbalzare.

"Richard", inveì sua madre entrando solo in quel momento in cucina, senza sapere quale fosse l'argomento, ma volendo partecipare lo stesso.

 _En plein._

"Non ho fatto niente", protestò Castle, dichiarandosi innocente rispetto a un'accusa che non conosceva.

"Hai fatto senz'altro qualcosa", commentò Martha a bruciapelo, salutando prima Alexis con un "cara" affettuoso e Jamie con un "bambino più splendido del mondo e ne ho visti tanti, ma così belli e intelligenti, mai".

 _Il dono della sintesi._

"Cosa ha fatto tuo padre, Alexis?", chiese Martha, troppo curiosa per lasciar correre. "Perché mio nipote ha un cespo di lattuga in testa? Perché non lo pettini mai, Richard?", continuò imperterrita sempre con un tono di accusa.

Il _Richard_ in questione avrebbe desiderato prendere Beckett, l'unica che lo amava secondo gli ultimi sondaggi di gradimento, e portarla a Las Vegas. O in Messico. O nello scantinato.

"Papà sta facendo gli occhi dolci alla tazza di Beckett", spiegò Alexis, quasi schifata.

Sua madre scosse la testa e Jamie diede il suo contributo con un saggio: "Beckett. Mamma", lieto che si fossero ricordati di lei e che, come lui, avessero notato la sua assenza.

"Non stavo facendo gli occhi dolci...", si difese Castle.

"Sì, invece. La stavi accarezzando. La tazza", precisò Alexis affilata e precisa come un bisturi.

"Richard, alla tua età sei ancora così sdolcinato?", lo biasimò la madre.

"Sentite, persone cattive con cui non ho legami di sangue. E' il giorno del mio matrimonio. Posso essere sdolcinato quanto voglio".

Raddrizzò le spalle, mettendo il latte nel microonde, chiudendo lo sportello e insieme il discorso, lanciando un'ultima occhiata di rimpianto alla _sua_ tazza preferita.

La sua attenzione fu catturata da qualcosa d'altro.

"Perché ci sono dei bicchieri con dentro..." annusò il contenuto quasi colmo di uno dei due, mentre l'altro era vuoto.

"Scotch? Chi beve scotch al mattino?", si insospettì quando vide la madre distogliere lo sguardo con espressione vaga.

"E perché ce ne sono due? Con chi hai bevuto, mamma?", la interrogò con il suo migliore tono appreso in anni spesi a fare il consulente nella polizia di New York.

"Non ho proprio idea...", iniziò Martha cercando di discolparsi.

Castle tirò le somme e il risultato lo fece rabbrividire.

"Hai fatto bere la mia futura moglie? Il giorno delle nozze? Mamma!", la apostrofò, fermandola sulla soglia della cucina.

"Richard. Dovresti sapere che per una sposa il giorno del matrimonio può essere... impegnativo. Ho solo voluto aiutarla, mentre...".

"Mentre?", la incalzò.

"Mentre avevamo una conversazione privata in cui le ho dato qualche consiglio matrimoniale". Martha alzò il mento in segno di sfida.

" _Tu_ le hai dato dei consigli sul matrimonio?! Da che pulpito? E adesso dove l'avete nascosta? Sta bene? Posso aspettarmi di vederla all'altare o devo andare a recuperarla mentre fugge con il velo tra i capelli? Vuole ancora sposarmi?".

Castle la stava bonariamente prendendo in giro, e lei se ne accorse. E si rese anche conto che l'ultima domanda nascondeva una lieve ansia autentica. Conosceva bene i punti deboli di suo figlio.

"Richard Rodgers, se hai ancora dei dubbi che Katherine voglia sposarti _sul serio_ , dovresti berti tutta l'intera bottiglia di scotch e correre a farti un tuffo nell'oceano gelido. Per ragioni che sfuggono alla mia comprensione di madre, è pazza di te come un edificio in fiamme", concluse alzando le braccia come se l'argomento fosse troppo astruso per essere ulteriormente indagato.

"Lo prendo per un sì. Di vederla all'altare, intendo", commentò Castle alla fine, dopo aver soppesato le sue parole e averne cancellato una parte.

Si scambiarono uno sguardo d'intesa e Castle le sorrise, riconoscente.

Forse avrebbe davvero dovuto farsi un bicchierino anche lui.

 _Datemi quest'uomo. Subito._


	6. Two Or Three

Il giorno prima della partenza era trascorso frenetico tra i preparativi.  
Molte cose erano già state spedite nel corso delle settimane, ma era rimasto molto altro che avrebbe viaggiato con loro e di cui si doveva decidere la sorte.  
Kate l'aveva passato al distretto per chiudere le ultime pratiche e, a parte un paio di telefonate e molte foto di Castle alle prese con le donne di casa a un passo dall'esaurimento e lui a seguirle a ruota, non era stata interpellata.  
Era riuscita a finire tutto con calma, quasi sorpresa che l'avessero lasciata in pace.  
Quando era tornata a casa, nel pomeriggio, non aveva fatto in tempo a infilare le chiavi nella toppa che Castle aveva spalancato la porta e l'aveva travolta nel suo abbraccio, facendola barcollare senza riuscire ad attutire il colpo.  
"Due minuti. Solo due minuti di normalità. Stiamo qui in silenzio, per favore", l'aveva pregata, sfinito, mentre da dentro si sentivano tonfi, passi affrettati e discussioni.  
Lei era stata grata che le avessero concesso il lusso di non occuparsene.

Una volta arrivati negli Hamptons, era stata istruita a seguire Martha e Alexis in una stanza in cui non era mai entrata, dove avevano trasferito tutto l'occorrente per la sposa, che si era rivelato molto più copioso del previsto, ma forse era lei a essere poco esperta.  
Era lì quindi che sarebbe stata segregata, aveva detto ad alta voce. Che si sarebbe preparata con la calma e la quiete necessarie, l'aveva corretta Martha con un'occhiata severa. Kate si era morsa la lingua.

Avevano ripetuto, a più riprese e molto sicure di sé, come se avessero passato la vita a organizzare matrimoni, che la sposa non doveva avere preoccupazioni di sorta, bensì doveva solo pensare a farsi bella, truccarsi, vestirsi, acconciarsi, rilassarsi e calarsi nel ruolo. In esilio.  
Non sapeva di preciso cosa intendessero con "nel ruolo", lei avrebbe volentieri detto sì a Castle anche in un qualsiasi anonimo ufficio pubblico alla presenza del primo celebrante che ne avesse avuto i titoli, ma erano tutti così felici ed entusiasti e lei non voleva togliere a nessuno la gioia di vederli sposarsi, nonostante odiasse l'idea di declamare le sue promesse davanti a tutti.  
Si sarebbe adeguata. Tanto si sarebbe sposata una volta sola nella vita.

Avanzò lungo il corridoio, entrando nella stanza "della sposa", come recitava il cartello appeso sulla porta sotto a un nastro di seta bianco, una specificazione che non le sembrava così necessaria, ma sapeva che i suoi gusti raramente incontravano quelli della restante parte della famiglia.  
Non capiva l'assurda tradizione che gli sposi non dovessero vedersi prima del matrimonio, lei avrebbe amato passare quelle ore con Castle, non solo perché beh, perché voleva _sempre_ stare con lui, ma anche perché lui l'avrebbe aiutata a far passare quelle lunghe ore che si prospettavano a metà tra la noia e il panico.  
Aprì l'armadio.  
Accarezzò il suo abito, sorridendo e chiedendosi se a Castle sarebbe piaciuto.  
Era eccitata all'idea di vedere il suo sguardo quando sarebbe apparsa in fondo alla sala. Si sentì rimescolare dentro, pervasa allo stesso tempo da un altro fiotto di odio per le ore di attesa prima della cerimonia.  
Era il vestito perfetto.

Senza dire niente a nessuno, o fare proclami, una volta decisa la data, era andata da sola a sceglierlo. Si era presa un'ora di pausa al distretto, imponendosi di farcela in quell'intervallo di tempo e l'aveva trovato. Subito. Proprio come piaceva a lei. Forse non da sposa in senso classico, ma certo non la giacca di pelle che Castle temeva che si sarebbe messa.  
Le sarebbe piaciuto poterlo indossare, raccogliere i capelli, infilarsi le scarpe e farla finita con tutta la faccenda.  
Forse non erano sentimenti adeguati per una sposa, ma voleva solo smettere di vivere da reclusa e reietta al mondo solo perché non doveva "stancarsi". Era già stufa marcia di aspettare.  
Si sedette davanti allo specchio, cercando di decidere come far passare quelle lunghe ore.

La sua attenzione fu subito distolta da uno strano rumore, che si ripeteva ritmico, proveniente dalla porta che tremava sotto colpi sospetti.  
La maniglia si abbassava lentamente e poi, con uno scatto, tornava al suo posto, senza che la porta si spostasse di un centimetro. L'intruso rimaneva celato.  
Si figurò subito chi ci fosse dall'altra parte della porta, e l'immagine la fece ridere tra sé: uno gnomo ancora troppo basso, in piedi sulle punte che, cocciutamente deciso a non chiedere aiuto a nessuno, si stava sforzando al limite delle sue forze.  
E questo portava a due considerazioni.  
La prima: Jamie era stato in giro a cercarla, e l'aveva trovata, senza che nessuno gli avesse detto dove avessero rinchiuso sua madre. La cosa le regalò un piacere inatteso.  
La seconda: era scappato dalla vigilanza di qualcuno che adesso lo stava cercando agitato per tutta la casa. Il buonsenso le diceva che avrebbe dovuto avvisarli del suo arrivo a sorpresa, ma non ne aveva nessuna intenzione. Si sarebbe goduta la compagnia di suo figlio latitante.

Non si alzò, né fece nessun altro movimento, sapeva che quando lui si intestardiva a voler fare qualcosa da solo non c'era offerta di aiuto, o preghiera di sbrigarsi, perché erano in ritardo, o perché Castle li stava aspettando di sotto, che tenessero.  
Preferiva non fare il conto del tempo speso in ascensore, piena di borse straripanti di oggetti che all'improvviso erano diventati necessari per la sua vita quotidiana, attendendo che il piccolo esploratore si elevasse in tutta la sua statura perché era un suo preciso compito, o dovere, premere il tasto zero del piano terra. Non poteva farlo nessun altro, o il mondo sarebbe crollato sotto a un'oscura maledizione.

Finalmente gli sforzi furono ripagati, la porta si aprì con un improvviso balzo in avanti, e Jamie irruppe nella stanza ancora attaccato alla maniglia.  
In un impeto di gioia per la missione compiuta e per averla finalmente ritrovata, si lanciò correndo nella sua direzione, attraversando il più velocemente possibile lo spazio che li divideva, _schiantandosi_ contro di lei. Non conosceva le mezze misure.  
Kate si preparò ad attutire il colpo, per evitare che si facessero male entrambi.  
Jamie le piombò addosso, irresistibilmente felice e le abbracciò le gambe, appoggiando la testa sulle ginocchia e ridacchiando eccitato per aver portato a compimento il suo piano di ricongiungersi con lei, contagiandola con il suo puro entusiasmo.  
Amava la sua vita, la sua famiglia, il mondo ristretto in cui si muoveva e lo dimostrava apertamente. Kate gli augurò di rimanere sempre così.  
Non riuscendo a resistere, Kate gli fece il solletico sul collo, bevendosi radiosa il gorgoglio della sua risata.  
"Sei scappato?", lo interrogò con la voce affettuosa che le veniva spontanea solo con i suoi uomini Castle, e di cui il resto del mondo non conosceva l'esistenza.

Lui controllò prima la porta, rimasta semi aperta e poi la fissò con gli occhi blu spalancati e innocenti e mosse con molta convinzione la testa in segno di diniego, temendo che la madre lo riportasse indietro.  
Poi, incapace di mentire e tenersi un segreto, annuì e si rifugiò di nuovo tra le sue gambe, in un altro accesso di risate.  
Le faceva venire voglia di mangiarselo di baci e chiudersi nell'armadio a giocare a nascondino.  
Se il pensiero ricorrente dei suoi primi giorni di vita, quando lo guardava dormire nella culla senza riuscire a staccarsi, era stato: "Ma l'ho fatto proprio io? Sono stata davvero capace?", nel corso del tempo l'interrogativo si era trasformato in: "Come ho potuto fare _io_ una creatura così gioiosa? Cosa ho fatto perché fosse mandato proprio _a me_?".

Notò solo allora la pettinatura molto severa e seria che una mano troppo formale gli aveva fatto.  
Capelli ordinati, tirati da un lato, l'accenno di riccioli domato. Sembrava un mediatore finanziario il primo giorno di lavoro.  
Dove era finita la testa arruffata che amava tanto? Infilò una mano e lo spettinò. Così era meglio.  
Era tornato a essere il suo bambino con il solito groviglio ribelle in capo.  
Un altro rapido esame le confermò che indossava vestiti accettabili.  
Sperò, non per l'ultima volta, che qualcuno gli avrebbe fatto mettere il completo che aveva preparato per lui, più tardi.

Il dibattito sugli abiti da nozze di Jamie era stato lungo e sofferto.  
Come tutto ciò che aveva riguardato il matrimonio, la questione era andata molto per le lunghe.  
Una domenica pomeriggio, stanche di sentire le solite discussioni, lei e Alexis si erano guardate, si erano inviate un messaggio sul telefono, ed erano uscite alla chetichella dal loft, attuando un vero e proprio colpo di Stato, mentre Castle e Martha, ignorandole, avevano continuato a dibattere su:  
\- variante di Castle: completo da piccolo mafioso italo americano;  
\- variante di Martha: tunica da angelo bianca e argento arricchita di ali di piume _vere_.

Aveva riso, all'inizio, credendo che si trattasse di uno dei loro soliti scherzi, tutti in quella casa avevano uno strano senso dell'umorismo. Quando Martha l'aveva fissata impassibile quasi senza vederla, aveva capito che intendeva seriamente _mascherarlo_ il giorno del matrimonio dei suoi genitori. Aveva dovuto inventarsi diplomaticamente qualcosa, per non urtare i suoi sentimenti.  
Alla fine lei e Alexis avevano concordato per scegliere qualcosa di semplice, dignitoso e adatto alla sua età e non a una festa per Halloween. E non avrebbe portato le fedi né si sarebbe reso protagonista in nessun modo. Su questo punto era stata irremovibile. Avrebbero dovuto lasciarlo in pace per tutta la durata della cerimonia.

Al momento indossava una camicia blu con le maniche arrotolate, pantaloni beige e scarpe da ginnastica con la chiusura a strappo. All'asilo li avevano minacciati di morte se non avessero agevolato il loro compito. Non potevano passare il tempo ad allacciare le stringhe a tutti.  
Vederlo vestito da adulto in miniatura le fece uno strano effetto. Le sembrava di guardare dentro a una sfera di cristallo, un accenno di un futuro che sarebbe arrivato troppo presto. Dove volava il tempo?  
Se la somiglinza con Castle fosse rimasta tanto accentuata, non c'era nessun dubbio che il suo cuore di madre si sarebbe rimpicciolito di lì a non molti anni. Mani avide glielo avrebbero portato via.  
Scacciò il pensiero molesto affondando il viso nel suo collo e schioccandogli una serie di baci rumorosi, strapazzandolo e stringendolo sempre più forte, nonostante le sue proteste e le mani che cercavano di allontanarla. _Ingrato._  
Quando si vergognerà di essere baciato da sua madre entrando in classe sarò una donna finita, pensò Kate, indispettita.

Lieto di essere sopravvissuto all'assalto materno, Jamie alzò le braccia, un gesto al quale lei rispondeva ormai con un riflesso condizionato tirandoselo in grembo. Doveva solo fare attenzione a non sollevare anche tutti gli altri bambini sconosciuti che incontrava per strada.  
Era la stessa dinamica in atto quando da neonato strillava e lei sentiva le grida filtrare sotto la doccia e doveva uscire per forza, nonostante fossero gli unici cinque minuti della giornata che aveva per sé e ci fossero altre persone fidate a occuparsene.  
Non tollerava di sentire il suo pianto e l'istinto la spingeva a ricongiungersi con lui.  
Per fortuna quell'obbligo insopprimibile era passato. Prendere in braccio i bambini sconosciuti, no.

Desiderò tenerlo lì con lei per tutto il giorno, sicura che in sua compagnia il tempo sarebbe volato.  
"Ehi, Jamie". Il bambino la guardò serio. Qualche volta la intimoriva. Era nato con quello sguardo scrutatore che le ricordava quelle che Castle chiamava "Anime antiche", o più prosaicamente, se stessa nella sala interrogatori, e non l'aveva mai perso.  
"Chi sposa oggi la mamma?", gli domandò scandendo bene le parole, fremendo dall'impazienza per avere la prova che Jamie aveva finalmente imparato.  
Gli avevano spiegato e ripetuto a oltranza cosa sarebbe successo quel giorno, ma lui non sembrava dar molto peso alla cosa. Forse sarebbe stato meglio avere una bambina, magari l'evento l'avrebbe interessata di più.  
Meglio di no. Chissà con che idee estetiche se ne sarebbe uscita la famiglia Castle al completo dovendo vestire una bambina.  
"Papà", rispose la vocina squillante di Jamie, ligio al dovere, ma piuttosto annoiato dal discorso e più attirato dai suoi trucchi sparpagliati sul tavolo. Gli rifilò un altro bacio piccolo e rapido, prima che iniziassero le sue proteste.

Sentirono dei passi in rapido avvicinamento.  
Guardarono insieme verso la porta e poi si fissarono colpevoli e complici. Qualcuno stava per scoprirli. Jamie lanciò un piccolo grido e nascose il viso nella sua spalla, chiudendo gli occhi con forza e pensando, nella sua logica infantile, che se lui non vedeva nessuno, nessuno avrebbe visto lui.  
Lei lo invitò a fare silenzio, sperando che lo sgradito visitatore se ne andasse.  
Al contrario, i passi si fermarono proprio sulla soglia, aumentando la suspance e facendo venire anche a Kate voglia di ridacchiare per la tensione, mentre sentiva il corpo del figlio vibrare contro di lei.

Il padre del pargolo, nonché suo futuro marito, comparve sulla soglia.  
"Oddio, no, no. Non sapevo che fossi qui. Non posso vedere la sposa. La maledizione scenderà su di noi", declamò Castle con tono enfatico, coprendosi gli occhi con una mano e fingendo di procedere barcollando, senza alcuna intenzione di andarsene.  
Kate, felice oltre il comprensibile per la nuova irruzione, convinta che non lo avrebbe visto fino a sera, lo fissò scuotendo la testa prendendo in prestito un po' della severità che le era rimasta.  
"Castle, è scritto sulla porta", gli fece notare.  
"Ops", rispose Castle senza nessun segno di pentimento.  
"Speravo che almeno tu non credessi a questa assurda tradizione senza significato. E, comunque, non sono vestita", proseguì, inflessibile.  
"Beh, se non sei vestita...", commentò Castle molto più di buon umore.  
"Castle!", lo rimproverò con il miglior tono da giovane donna illibata e offesa nell'onore.  
Castle sbirciò tra le dita e vide il rampollo di famiglia tra le braccia di sua madre. Fece finta di niente.  
Si avvicinò inesorabilmente al duo, muovendosi con molta lentezza per aumentare il _pathos_.  
Si fermò a pochi passi da loro.

"Sto cercando un fuggitivo", la informò con tono sostenuto, come se fosse stato un araldo a cavallo. "E' per caso qui?".  
"No, _buon uomo_. Non ho visto nessuno passare", rispose Kate decorosa e compassata come la governante di un parroco.  
"Deve essere una ricerca lunga e faticosa. Se vuole fermarsi a ristorarsi davanti al fuoco...", continuò allusivamente.  
Castle le fece capire che il cavaliere era molto voglioso di _ristorarsi._

Nel frattempo Jamie si stava dimenando come un'anguilla, rischiando di capitombolare a terra, incapace di trattenere gli strilli eccitati che lo avrebbero fatto notare a chilometri di distanza.  
 _Bisognerà insegnare a questo bambino un paio di cose._  
"Grazie, gentile damigella di buon cuore e di bell'aspetto. Devo proseguire. E' una missione importante".  
Le diede un rapido bacio sulla testa, mormorando: "A dopo" e facendo credere a Jamie che avrebbe ripreso la ricerca lontano da lì.  
Incapace di trattenersi più a lungo, Jamie si lanciò sul pavimento, urlando alla volta del padre: "Sono qui!". Castle si voltò al rallentatore ostentando enorme sorpresa, lo prese al volo ancora in corsa, lo alzò da terra e lo lanciò per aria, più di una volta, tra le grida di esultanza di Jamie.  
Kate pensò che per l'ora della cerimonia sarebbe stato nervoso, vomitante, o sfinito.

Finito il momento di isteria di massa, Castle _grande_ tenendo con in braccio Castle _piccolo,_ si sedette sul bordo del letto alle sue spalle, senza nessuna intenzione di andarsene, notò Kate con piacere. Non era l'unica a non sopportare l'idea di non vedersi quando erano sotto allo stesso tetto.  
Dovevano solo fare attenzione a non farsi scoprire.  
"Credevo di dormire con la mia _sposa_ , e invece mi sono svegliato con un aquilotto nel letto".  
"Nel senso delle grida?".  
"No, nel senso dell'apertura alare. Era al centro del letto e mi spingeva verso l'esterno. Ho temuto di finire sul pavimento".  
Kate si girò e finse di essere molto impegnata a cercare qualcosa di vitale tra gli oggetti presenti sul tavolo.  
"Cosa ci siamo promessi, _quasi moglie_?", le ricordò Castle gravemente.  
Lo guardò innocente, sbattendo le ciglia con ostentazione.  
"Io non ho promesso niente". Era vero. Era lui che insisteva perché la loro sacra _alcova_ non subisse invasioni.  
Si voltò di nuovo verso di lui e gli appoggiò una mano sulla gamba, gli occhi abbassati.  
"So cosa stai facendo", la anticipò.  
"Non sto facendo niente", si schermì.  
"Cerchi di sedurmi per cambiare discorso".  
"Castle!", lo zittì inorridita, indicando la persona non maggiorenne presente nella stanza, che stava ascoltando interessata.  
Di solito non riusciva a stare fermo nello stesso posto per più di cinque minuti, tranne quando non volevano che sentisse qualcosa di non adatto alle sue orecchie inviolate.  
"Che male c'è se scopre che i suoi genitori si amano molto e non riescono a smettere di...", proseguì Castle.  
"Mi è chiaro il concetto, senza bisogno che lo ripeti in numerose varianti", lo interruppe rapida.  
A quel punto aveva voglia di:  
\- uno: sposarlo;  
\- due: lasciare Jamie alle cure di tutti i volontari che si erano offerti, per passare una notte in pace con suo _marito_ , senza che nessuno li interrompesse con una litania di: "Ho fame, ho sete, non ho sonno, c'è buio".  
Probabilmente sarebbero stati così stanchi che avrebbero solo dormito abbracciati. Le sarebbe andato bene anche così.  
Lo scrutò meglio. No, _lei_ non avrebbe di certo dormito, nonostante viaggiasse su un debito di sonno che aumentava in modo esponenziale mese dopo mese.

Castle si sporse per darle un bacio sulle labbra. "Buona vigilia di Natale", mormorò con la voce che le ricordava un grosso gatto acciambellato sul letto in attesa di coccole.  
"Ehi", lo rimproverò. "Stai parlando con me. Io non amo il Natale", gli ricordò.  
"Ok, cancella. Buon giorno del nostro matrimonio".  
Kate gli accarezzò una guancia, cercando di dominare senza riuscirci il trasporto che sentiva per lui. Fu lei questa volta a baciarlo e, come sempre nel loro caso, non si limitò a qualcosa di veloce e leggero.  
Si staccarono. "Aspetta, aspetta", la fermò, prendendole il polso per tirarla di nuovo verso di sé.  
" _Buon_ qualsiasi cosa ti venga in mente", le disse prima di darle un'altra serie di baci, incapaci di fermarsi.  
"Sei al corrente che c'è un bambino nella stanza con noi?", le chiese Castle qualche tempo dopo, ridendo piano.  
"E' il risultato dell'ultima volta che hai continuato a baciarmi", rispose Kate nello stesso tono.  
Castle si concesse di darle un altro bacio, prima di rinunciare con grande sforzo, perché tutto quello che aveva in mente non prevedeva la presenza di bambini.

"Guarda cosa ha imparato", cambiò discorso Kate, sotto lo sguardo sfacciato di Castle che non smetteva di fissarla, facendole intuire il contenuto dei suoi pensieri ben poco paterni.  
Kate si rivolse a Jamie e ripeté un'altra volta la loro scenetta: "Chi sposa oggi la mamma?", annuendo per incoraggiarlo, volendo mostrare a Castle il risultato dei suoi sforzi.  
Jamie si gonfiò il petto, di nuovo al centro dell'attenzione e amando i riflettori come tutto il ramo Rodgers del suo patrimonio genetico e rispose ad alta voce: "Jamie!", indicandosi con il dito, tronfio di orgoglio e impertinenza.  
Castle si mise a ridere, mentre Kate fissava sbalordita il piccolo ribelle.  
"Edipo, abbiamo un problema", affermò Castle divertito. "Sono queste le cose che gli insegni quando non ci sono? Beckett, mi meraviglio di te, ti pensavo madre integerrima".  
"Ti assicuro Castle che è la prima volta che risponde in questo modo", si scusò Kate sentendosi colpevole senza motivo.  
Castle si rivolse a suo figlio, cercando i suoi occhi e la sua attenzione.  
"Ragazzino, ascoltami".  
Jamie lo guardò un po' insicuro. Papà lo stava rimproverando?  
"La mamma sposerà papà e nessun altro. Ci siamo capiti? Solo papà. Per sempre".  
Jamie prese sul serio il tono grave con cui il padre aveva sottolineato il concetto e se ne dispiacque, convinto di aver fatto qualcosa di male, Kate lo notò dal tremolio del mento. Povero bambino sensibile.  
"Vieni dalla mamma", se lo fece ridare subito, di nuovo madre a tutti gli effetti, desiderando di poterlo afferrare per la collottola pelosa e infilarlo nella tana con tutti gli altri lupacchiotti della nidiata.  
Che nessuno impedisse mai al suo bambino di salire sullo scivolo. Avrebbe raso al suolo l'intero parco giochi.  
"Non piangere", lo cullò Kate, accarezzandolo.  
"Ti sembra il momento di distruggere le sue fantasie?", sibilò rivolta a Castle.  
"Parla la donna che non voleva che gli raccontassi dell'esistenza di Babbo Natale".  
"Solo prima che nascesse. Poi ho capito l'importanza...". La fissarono entrambi attendendo che finisse la riflessione.  
"L'importanza della magia".  
Castle le spostò i capelli dal viso, in un gesto di amore e dedizione, mentre Jamie abbandonava la testa contro il suo petto.  
Non si sarebbe mai più lamentata di niente, con i suoi due uomini al fianco.  
"Jamie da grande puoi sposare chi vuoi". Lo disse solo per irritare Castle e avere l'ultima parola.  
"Tranne tua madre", ripeté Castle, implacabile. "Perché la mamma la sposo io", sottolineò _io_ con molte righe rosse immaginarie.  
Kate si sporse verso di lui per uscire dalla traiettoria comunicativa del figlio. "Lo fai sembrare non del tutto innocente", commentò sommessa, sbirciandolo da sotto le palpebre.  
"Futura signora Castle. Ti assicuro che non ci sarà _niente_ di innocente per molti anni a venire".  
"Credo che sia questo il motivo per cui tengono gli sposi separati. Non si presenterebbero all'altare. C'è qualcosa di decadente nell'idea di stare per sposarsi, non trovi? Tu mi sembri perfino più...".  
"Irresistibile del solito?".  
Kate si chiese quando si sarebbe rassegnata al fatto che lui non sarebbe mai cambiato. Nemmeno con la doppia paternità.  
"Insopportabile. Volevo dire insopportabile".  
"Ti conosco, ormai, Katherine Beckett. Se non ci fosse un bambino nella stanza...".  
"Vattene subito e porta le tue illazioni sconvenienti altrove. Ci vediamo più tardi. Se avrò ancora voglia di sposarti", lo avvertì, mentre pensava che forse non c'era niente di male nel tirar tardi in una stanza provvista di letto, per superare le tediose ore che mancavano alla cerimonia. Perché la gente si sposa a metà pomeriggio, a dicembre, soprattutto?  
 _Perché sarà buio e ci saranno luci, candele e magari la neve, pensa che bello, Kate._  
Pensa che bello se invece fosse già stato tutto finito e loro avessero avuto l'agio di scomparire dieci minuti (qualcosa di più) in qualche stanza dimenticata, durante la festa. Non si sarebbe accorto nessuno. Oh, si sarebbero accorti, ma avrebbero pensato che era legittimo.  
Ma cosa andava a pensare? Era la sposa meno... non le veniva il termine consono... La sposa meno sposa del mondo.  
Castle uscì portandosi via Jamie e facendo ripiombare Kate nel baratro della solitudine e della noia.


	7. Run

**Run**

Castle si aggirava furtivo lungo il corridoio, guardandosi alle spalle a intervalli sempre più ravvicinati.  
Sembrava che quella parte di casa fosse deserta, forse perché erano tutti all'opera nell'ala dedicata alla cerimonia.  
Cercava di essere il più silenzioso possibile, appuntandosi mentalmente di far riparare i listoni di legno grezzo del pavimento, che cigolavano in modo sinistro al suo passaggio, rischiando di fargli perdere la sua copertura.  
Dalle scale sentì provenire un rumore che gli fermò il cuore e che lo immobilizzò e lo fece girare di scatto per accertarne la causa.  
Nessun movimento. Era stato solo un falso allarme.  
Sollevato, tornò voltarsi nella direzione apposta per continuare a dedicarsi, sempre circospetto, al piano nato da un'ispirazione improvvisa e messo in atto senza troppe riflessioni, e senza chiedersi se fosse la cosa giusta da fare.  
Troppo concentrato a ripassare mentalmente le mosse successive, si accorse solo all'ultimo dell'ostacolo rappresentato dalle braccia conserte della sua fidanzata, in piedi immobile davanti a lui, spettatrice fin dall'inizio delle sue manovre clandestine.  
Lo sapeva che lei l'avrebbe scoperto anzitempo e avrebbe mandato in fumo i suoi progetti.  
Castle riuscì a bloccarsi un attimo prima di investirla, come un camion che arresta la sua corsa con un forte stridio di freni.  
"Posso spiegare tutto", si precipitò a placarla ansioso, una reazione meccanica allo sguardo dispotico che Kate assumeva sempre in quelle circostanze.  
"Sentiamo". Kate, scettica, si appoggiò al muro predisponendosi all'ascolto.  
Castle si guardò alle spalle, teso.  
"Io..".  
"Vuoi iniziare dal motivo per cui per cui hai la mie scarpe in mano?", lo interrogò Kate, troppo calma per non suonare pericolosa.  
Lui le guardò come se fossero uno zaino sospetto che gli aveva consegnato uno sconosciuto all'aeroporto.  
"Ti assicuro che...", continuò balbettando.  
Non era così che doveva andare e non solo stava perdendo tempo, ma non poteva rischiare che li trovassero in corridoio.  
Si riscosse, tornando in sé. Non stava compiendo nessun atto illegale. Raddrizzò la schiena.  
"Mettile", le ordinò uscendo dai panni del ragazzo troppo cresciuto preso in fallo, e riassumendo il ruolo del maschio dominante.  
"E' un nuovo gioco erotico?", chiese Kate, visibilmente interessata.  
E il maschio alpha venne colpito e affondato.  
La guardò con stupore. Chi era questa donna? Perché non l'aveva ancora sposata?  
"No, Kate, cosa... cioè, sì, se vuoi... ma... no, non adesso. Mettile. Stiamo uscendo".  
Sapeva cosa stava facendo, cercava di disorientarlo per farlo crollare. Non doveva perdere di vista il suo obiettivo.  
"Uscire?!". Era scandalizzata come se le avesse appena proposto di diventare entrambi domatori di tigri.  
"Ti sei dimenticato che tra poco ci _sposiamo_ , non mi sono ancora preparata e soprattutto non ho idea di cosa fare dei miei capelli?", gli sciorinò davanti sempre più nervosa.  
"Castle, non è proprio il momento per una delle tue solite idee balzane", terminò il suo sfogo irritata e ormai a corto di fiato.  
Aveva procrastinato lamentandosi che le ore sembravano eterne ed ecco il risultato. Era in ritardo su qualsiasi tabella di marcia, anche quelle stilate da un temporeggiatore cronico ubriaco.  
Castle pensò che aveva avuto ragione a dar retta al suo istinto.  
La situazione era più grave del previsto e il suo intervento era più che necessario.  
"Ed è proprio questo il motivo per cui dobbiamo uscire. Dove è il tuo cappotto?".  
Se non si fosse decisa a fare come le diceva l'avrebbe portata via di peso. Era uno di quei momenti in cui doveva far uscire l'"Irremovibile Castle" che era in lui.  
"Castle, non verrò con te da nessuna parte. Scordatelo".  
Si trattava di aggressività rediretta, Kate lo sapeva benissimo. Si stava arrabbiando con lui ,ma solo perché era tesa per l'avvicinarsi del momento _clou_ che incombeva minaccioso sulle loro teste. Ne era consapevole, ma non poteva fare a meno di sfogare su Castle il suo cattivo umore, usando come pretesto l'idea comune che lui non prendesse mai niente sul serio.  
Era stata ingiusta. Si pentì subito.  
Castle fu irremovibile. Sapeva cosa si stava agitando nella sua mente in rapido deragliamento e non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciarla da sola a dibattersi nell'affanno.  
Ci si sposava in due.  
Si piazzò davanti a lei in postura granitica, non accettando un "No", come risposta e porgendole minacciosamente le scarpe.  
Kate capì che era uno di quei momenti in cui avrebbe sprecato più energie per tentare di convincerlo della follia delle sue idee che a seguirlo.  
L'avrebbe volentieri chiuso in un sacco dell'immondizia. Quelli neri.  
Sapendo di dover cedere, e avendone una gran voglia segreta, emise un grugnito esasperato e prese con un gesto stizzito le scarpe appoggiandosi a lui per infilarsele.  
"Perché non mi stupisce affatto che tu abbia scelto quelle con il tacco più alto? Dei mocassini sarebbero stati più adatti", si lamentò, incapace di starsene in silenzio.  
Non sapeva cosa avesse in mente l'uomo imprevedibile con cui intendeva legarsi per il resto della vita, e di cui aveva avventatamente duplicato il DNA, popolando il mondo di gente strampalata, ma di sicuro quelle non erano le scarpe più comode che aveva.  
"Se tu possedessi dei mocassini io non ti sposerei". Castle la fissò con riprovazione.  
"Questo è un commento sessista", replicò Kate ancora piegata ad aggiustarsi le scarpe.  
"E' la verità".  
"Ti meriti che ti infili un tacco _tu sai dove_ ".  
"Se vuoi sprecare tempo discutendo di questioni di nessuna importanza, visto che hai armadi pieni di scarpe da Dominatrice, io non ho nessun problema. E' una tua decisione. Tanto usciremo lo stesso".  
Il Castle che giocava l'ineluttabile carta del "non ho intenzione di cedere nemmeno di fronte alla morte" era un avversario temibile. E _sexy.  
_ Kate, posta davanti alla sconfitta, non seppe fare altro che sfilarsi una scarpa appena indossata e minacciarlo di ritorsioni fisiche, avanzando imperterrita.  
Castle indietreggiò, alzando le braccia per difendersi.  
"Scherzavo. Mi arrendo. Mettiti tutte le scarpe basse che vuoi. Adesso possiamo uscire?".  
"Castle, perché insisti con questa storia?".  
Era il momento in cui le piaceva fingersi sfinita dalla sua irragionevolezza solo per non cedere ancora alle sue lusinghe.  
"Non vengo da nessuna parte se non mi spieghi".  
"Pensavo amassi gli appuntamenti al buio con me".  
"Sì, è vero", concesse recalcitrante, ma onesta. "Ma non se significa _non_ presentarmi al mio matrimonio".  
Castle si avvicinò sfoderando un misto di fascino e calore. Secondo step: il Castle seduttore, davanti al quale lei cedeva senza nemmeno provare a lottare.  
Fu il suo turno di muovere qualche passo all'indietro, sapendo che ormai era fatta. Aveva vinto lui.  
"Voglio solo...".  
Kate chiuse gli occhi, sapendo che sarebbe arrivato qualcosa di romantico che l'avrebbe fatta sdilinquire.  
Si preparò al contraccolpo emotivo.  
"Voglio pranzare con te".  
Kate alzò solo una palpebra.  
"Tutto qui?", chiese scettica.  
"Tutto qui".  
"Niente fughe, salti dalla scogliera, ultime follie prima del _sì_ , targa incisa a memento, discorsi da ritiro dei PCA, sermoni sulla felicità e brevità della vita?".  
"No. Solo un pranzo veloce da soli. Dovremo pur mangiare, no? O vuoi svenire per mancanze di forze nel momento più importante della tua vita?".  
Kate venne sopraffatta da una nuova ondata di paura.

Era passata la fase dell'adrenalina in cui aveva avuto le mani tremanti e il cuore che batteva a mille, e si era sentita capace di affrontare qualsiasi cosa. Ora si trovava in preda a quel nervosismo paralizzante che le faceva considerare seducente l'ipotesi di perdere i sensi sul pavimento del bagno e rimanere lì distesa a vegetare.  
Non capiva come una persona come lei, così controllata e abituata a gestire le situazioni più intricate e pericolose, potesse soccombere di fronte all'avvicinarsi di un evento lungamente atteso e pianificato.  
Lui interruppe l'ondata malevola dei suoi pensieri nefasti prendendola per mano.  
"Ehi. Andiamo?", la invitò con delicatezza.  
Lei annuì, affidandosi a lui, come aveva sempre fatto nei momenti di crisi.  
Entrò velocemente in camera, prese il primo cappotto che trovò e se lo infilò rapida, mentre Castle faceva il palo fuori dalla porta, calandosi nel ruolo che gli piaceva di più: quello dell'agente segreto. O del rapinatore di banche.

Una volta pronta e vestita, Castle intrecciò le dita tra le sue avanzando per primo e tirandosela dietro, raccomandandosi di fare piano.  
Era una delle cose che amava di più di lui. Non solo viveva trasformando tutto in un'avventura, ma la faceva sentire proprio come se fossero sempre in procinto di imbarcarsi in qualcosa di audace ed eccitante.  
Si affacciarono sull'androne delle scale, una testa dopo l'altra, spiando il piano di sotto con circospezione.  
Beckett non aveva la minima idea di cosa stesse facendo l'uomo dei misteri al suo fianco. Guardò giù senza sapere su cosa concentrarsi.  
"Beckett, avanti, fai il tuo lavoro", le intimò.  
"Trovare i colpevoli?".  
"No. Notare i dettagli. La via ti sembra libera?".  
Le teneva sempre saldamente la mano, con quel fare composto e indecifrabile che le faceva venir voglia di ridacchiare. Ma doveva rimanere quieta, per non rovinare il piano che lui aveva in mente.  
Si sporse dalla balaustra e fece una rapida ricognizione.  
"Nessuno in vista. _Roger_ ", rispose a voce alta, divertita, ricevendo un "Shhh" di avvertimento in risposta.  
La stava davvero prendendo molto sul serio.  
"Togliti le scarpe", le ordinò.  
"Che cosa? Ancora? Castle, me le hai appena fatte mettere...".  
"Lo so, ma i tacchi fanno rumore".  
"Castle, non mi muovo da qui finché non mi spieghi cosa ti sta succedendo".  
Lui sbuffò come se lei fosse una persona noiosa e poco intelligente che gli stava solo facendo perdere tempo.  
"Dobbiamo filarcela senza farci scoprire", spiegò con infinita, irritante, pazienza auto imposta.  
"Altrimenti chiuderanno te nella tua cella perché devi prepararti, e io non ti devo vedere, e incastreranno me con domande su dove voglio fiori, archi, colombe, fuochi d'artificio, benedizioni pontificie. Devo continuare?".  
"No. Andiamocene il prima possibile". Kate si sfilò di nuovo le scarpe e le tenne in mano.  
"Non sono previste tutte quelle cose, vero?", lo fermò di nuovo, ripensando a quello che lui le aveva detto.  
"Non tutte", la rassicurò Castle.  
"Bene".  
Lo tirò di nuovo per il braccio, ricevendo in cambio un'occhiata impaziente. "Quale parte di quello che hai detto è vera?".  
"Beckett", la ammonì. Non era il momento di preoccuparsi dei dettagli non importanti. Avevano una missione da compiere.  
"Aspetta. Aspetta", lo fermò un'altra volta.  
"Becktt, ti giuro che sposo un'altra donna se non la smetti".  
Non era per niente credibile e lo sapevano entrambi.  
"Chi si sta occupando di Jamie?", non poté fare a meno di chiedere, l'istinto materno sempre vigile, nonostante la casa fosse piena di amici e parenti che avevano già badato a lui in altre occasioni.  
"Una persona di buon senso".  
Oddio, quindi in quel momento lo stavano vestendo _davvero_ con ali di gabbiano?  
"Tuo padre", proseguì Castle senza farla stare sulle spine ulteriormente.  
 _Grazie al cielo_.  
Scesero le scale con prudenza per uscire all'insaputa di tutti. Ce l'avevano quasi fatta, quando dei colpi alla porta li ricondussero bruscamente alla realtà.  
Si guardarono allarmati, stringendo la mano dell'altro fino a farsi male.  
"Stai calma", le ricordò. "Dobbiamo aprire noi o arriverà qualcun altro e ci troverà qui insieme". Castle era molto bravo a gestire le emergenze.  
Kate annuì. Non voleva che qualcosa mandasse all'aria il loro appuntamento segreto.  
Castle aprì la porta, sfoderando il suo miglior lato di perfetto padrone di casa.  
Un ragazzo dall'aria stralunata, con un accenno di barba e molto sonno arretrato, li squadrò da capo a piedi. "Ho una consegna da fare". Indicò il pacco che aveva in mano. "E' qui il matrimonio?", bofonchiò annoiato, decidendo che non erano abbastanza interessanti per lui.  
"Sì, grazie", rispose Castle educatamente, firmando la ricevuta.  
Il ragazzo non si mosse. Continuò a fissarli insospettito dalla loro fretta e dall'aria da cospiratori che condividevano. Il suo sguardo si soffermò sulle scarpe che Kate teneva in mano.  
"Ehi. Lei non è lo sposo? ", chiese guardingo a Castle.  
Kate fece un passo avanti minacciosa, Castle la fermò prima che dispiegasse la sua nota tecnica di pressione psicologica sul disturbatore molesto.  
"No. Sono un domestico". Kate scoppiò a ridere, ma cercò di soffocare subito la sua reazione.  
"Non è vero. Lei è lo scrittore. Viene qui tutti gli anni. E lei..." , indicò Kate con uno gesto irritante. "Si vergogni di stare con un uomo quasi sposato, e sgattaiolarsene via così".  
Il ragazzo bacchettone lanciò addosso a Castle la merce che doveva consegnare e se ne andò, scandalizzato.  
"Non sono la sua amante!", gli gridò dietro Beckett, mentre Castle le chiudeva la bocca con la mano. "Castle!", mugolò indignata.  
"Beckett. Concentrati sul disegno generale, ok? Devi pensare al bene più grande. Dobbiamo andarcene". Beckett annuì, ancora offesa.  
Castle posò la scatola sul tavolino vicino all'ingresso senza controllare cosa ci fosse dentro, la spinse fuori e finalmente riuscirono a chiudersi la porta dietro di loro, mentre sopraggiungevano passi rapidi alle loro spalle.  
Castle la tirò velocemente di lato, per non farla notare attraverso gli inserti di vetro della porta, dandole modo di mettersi le scarpe per l'ultima volta.  
"Adesso dobbiamo solo rimanere vicino al muro e correre fino all'auto. Non dobbiamo fermarci per nessun motivo. Pronta?".  
Kate gli strinse la mano in segno affermativo.  
"Castle, aspetta. Sembriamo due adolescenti che scappano di casa per andare a baciarsi in qualche anfratto", gli disse ridendo.  
"Beckett, se continui a distrarmi il mio ottimo piano andrà in frantumi e tu dovrai intrattenere l'arpista".  
"Abbiamo un arpista?", si informò lei, sempre più spaventata.  
Di quante altre cose si era disinteressata?  
"Non credo, ma non mi aspetto niente di meno da mia madre. Smettila di parlare e andiamo".  
"D'accordo. Niente baci. Peccato, però. Con il vischio appeso ovunque avevo grandi aspettative", commentò lasciando la frase in sospeso e ostentando finto rammarico.  
Castle guardò in alto. In effetti c'era del vischio che penzolava sopra le loro teste.  
Soppesò le possibilità che gli si paravano davanti. Kate riusciva a seguirlo con molta facilità nei complessi meandri dei suoi ragionamenti.  
"No, Beckett", sentenziò Castle deciso, alla fine di una lunga battaglia interiore. "Per quanto possa essere forte la mia voglia di portarti di sopra, o dietro alla siepe, non lo farò finché non avrò ottenuto il permesso legale sancito da un ufficiale dello Stato di New York".  
Kate si avvicinò sinuosa, stringendogli il bavero della giacca. "E' la tua ultima parola?".  
Castle capì che non avrebbe mai potuto resistere di fronte a tale superiorità morale, ma mise in campo le sue ultime difese, che fallirono di fronte alle evidenti intenzioni battagliere della sua futura consorte.  
"Sì...sì", balbettò. "Non mi indurrai a fare niente...".  
"Fai silenzio".  
Fece silenzio.  
Non si discutono gli ordini di un poliziotto.  
D'un tratto non gli sembrò più così importante preservare l'onore di chicchessia. Tradizioni antiquate, si concesse a mo' di scusa.  
Così come aveva iniziato, fu Kate a staccarsi da lui, con un gesto definitivo.  
"Andiamo, Castle. Stai dietro di me e fa' quello che ti dico", lo ammonì con la voce professionale che era abituato a interpretare come "fine dei giochi", di qualsiasi natura fossero stati i precedenti "giochi".  
"Il viale è pieno di gente, ma se ci abbassiamo e corriamo, non dovrebbero vederci. Inoltre, li coglieremmo di sorpresa e questo gioca a nostro favore".  
Castle la guardò ammirato. "E io che ti consideravo una donna e madre irreprensibile. Non solo seduci uomini sul prato, ma organizzi anche piani di fuga. Beckett, ti sposerei anche con le scarpe basse".  
Lei gli scoccò un'occhiata di rimprovero. "Posso non avere la pistola, in questo momento, ma ho sempre il tacco di prima. Ti conviene chiuderla qui, Rick".  
 _Oh-oh_. Aveva usato il nome da battaglia. Meglio non sfidare la sorte.

Precisi e silenziosi come due mimi corsero lungo il perimetro della casa e sgattaiolarono furtivi tra le auto parcheggiate, fermandosi a controllare la situazione, indovinando senza parlare le intenzioni dell'altro.  
Piombarono sulla Mercedes, con un gesto simultaneo aprirono le rispettive portiere, salirono a bordo, Kate gli fece cenno di mettere in moto velocemente, mentre controllava la situazione alle loro spalle.  
Immettendosi sulla strada principale, ormai sicuri di averla fatta franca, si lasciarono andare alle risate liberatorie, disintossicandosi del nervosismo che era cresciuto inarrestabile nelle ultime ore.  
"Siamo due idioti", commentò Beckett, cercando di mantenere un tono serio, cosa che non le riuscì affatto.


	8. A Christmas Carol

**A Christmas Carol**

L'ilarità si spense gradualmente, lasciandoli rilassati e a loro agio.

Kate si appoggiò allo schienale del sedile del passeggero, permettendo alle spalle contratte di distendersi, sentendo la tensione svanire con ogni respiro. Finalmente riusciva a muovere il collo liberamente, senza sentirlo rigido e dolorante. Se lo massaggiò con un sospiro di sollievo.

Appoggiò il palmo della mano sulla gamba di Castle, senza nessun altro fine che mantenere un contatto fisico ravvicinato, dopo essere stata separata da lui per diverse ore.

Era impegnato a guidare nel modo calmo e disinvolto che Kate aveva scoperto la prima volta che erano venuti negli Hamptons, e che aveva iniziato ad apprezzare con il tempo, perché era così diverso dal suo stile brusco e deciso.

Castle si voltò nella sua direzione per darle un rapido sorriso, anche per decifrare con un'occhiata veloce il suo attuale stato d'animo. Fu rincuorato nel veder tornare un po' di colore sulle sue guance.

Coprì la sua mano con la propria. Kate avvertì il tepore penetrare oltre la sua pelle e rinvigorirla.

Sentì rinascere la vivacità grintosa che aveva a poco a poco perso nel corso delle ore, schiacciata dall'attesa e dalle aspettative.

Il peso, che l'aveva gravata e soffocata come una camicia di forza, volò via a brandelli dietro di lei.

Ancora una volta riconobbe l'effetto che Castle aveva su di lei, che non mancava di sorprenderla, ancora, dopo anni.

Non solo alleggeriva situazioni che avevano già varcato il limite della sopportabilità, ma spesso le rendeva, con un gesto o un'idea all'apparenza insignificanti ma efficaci, piacevoli da vivere.

Aggiungeva il dolce sulle asprezze della vita, il sale sulla noia, la faceva danzare sopra le paludi stagnanti.

Lui arricchiva di senso tutte le cose. Lei era la prima, fortunata, beneficiaria del ricco mondo variegato e risolto, che lui aveva dentro.

 _Smettila. Stai facendo la fidanzata svenevole._

 _E' che lo amo così tanto, che temo che lui non sappia nemmeno quanto. E non so come fare a farglielo capire._

Castle premette più forte la mano sulla sua, come se stesse ascoltando i suoi pensieri e volesse risponderle che lo sapeva. Sapeva quello che provava. Qualche volta meglio di lei.

Sembrava che Castle avesse in mente una destinazione precisa, perché si diresse sicuro verso la cittadina più vicina.

Kate si accorse che il traffico diventava sempre più intenso al loro avvicinarsi al centro abitato, al punto da farli rallentare, accodandosi alle altre auto che andavano nella stessa direzione.

"Che cosa succede, Castle? Dove vanno tutti?". La sua mente, per deformazione, corse subito a qualche evento spiacevole, nel quale non aveva nessuna voglia di trovarsi invischiata.

"E' la vigilia di Natale, Beckett", si sentì dare come ovvia spiegazione.

 _Oh, già._ Il sacro evento permeato da enormi aspettative sopravvalutate. Presa dal suo matrimonio, se ne era quasi dimenticata.

Il piano di Castle, se si era trattato di quello, aveva funzionato. _Non_ aveva pensato al Natale.

Castle fu costretto a parcheggiare lontano, sul lungo viale che costeggiava l'oceano, immerso in una cupa foschia che assorbiva la tenue luce del primo pomeriggio.

Kate aspettò che facesse il giro dell'auto e le aprisse la portiera. Era qualcosa che che gli permetteva solo in rare occasioni, perché di nascosto la trovava un'abitudine antica a un passo dal dal ridicolo, come cavalcare all'amazzone con le lunghe gonne fluttuanti intorno alle gambe, e lei si sentiva molto lontana dalle eteree eroine ottocentesche sempre in procinto di morire per un'infreddatura.

Ma lui ci teneva a riempirla di piccoli atti galanti, attenzioni costanti che lei accettava fingendo sarcasmo, perché sapeva che erano il suo modo di farla sentire amata, insieme a tutte le altre cose grandiose che aveva sempre fatto per lei.

Poteva averle salvato eroicamente la vita, ma ci voleva più coraggio, determinazione e dedizione ad amarla tutti i giorni come faceva lui.

"Grazie, _maniscalco_ ", lo apostrofò appoggiando lentamente a terra le gambe inguainate in pantaloni neri aderenti, che sapeva non avrebbero mancato di attirare la sua attenzione e porgendogli la mano con sussiego vittoriano, come se stesse scendendo da una carrozza con lo stemma.

Castle si prestò alla pantomima. Lo faceva sempre.

" _Milady_. Sono il suo fedele guardiacaccia", le annunciò chinando la testa e portando la sua mano alle labbra.

"Devi sempre buttarla sul lato carnale, Castle?".

"Devi sempre tentare di sedurmi in pubblico, Beckett?".

Non riuscì a replicare con la sua solita occhiata tagliente perché non poteva nascondere di essere lusingata che il suo futuro marito stesse flirtando con lei a poche ore dall'evento ufficiale che tutti prendevano con eccessiva e noiosa serietà. Tutti, tranne loro due. Anche in questa circostanza era il miglior _partner_ che potesse desiderare.

Una volta abbandonato il caldo abitacolo si trovò esposta a un temibile calo di temperatura, più brusco in riva all'oceano che all'interno, che la fece rabbrividire. Il vento, meno sferzante rispetto al mattino ma ancora più gelido, trasportava sporadici fiocchi di neve.

Con le dita già intorpidite si allacciò il cappotto fin sotto al mento, avvolgendosi bene la sciarpa intorno al collo.

Non aveva portato altro con sé, né guanti, né cappello: nella loro fuga non pianificata si era ricordata solo di afferrare il cellulare, per essere almeno rintracciabile nel caso avessero avuto bisogno di lei.

Come suggeriva lo schermo nero, che controllò in modo discreto, tutto filava liscio e pareva che non avessero ancora diramato nessuna allerta sugli sposi in fuga.

"Pensi che nevicherà più tardi?", chiese Kate a Castle, accettando volentieri l'invito del suo gomito piegato che la esortava a infilarsi sotto il suo braccio.

"Certo che nevicherà. L'ho espressamente richiesto. Che Natale e che matrimonio sarebbero altrimenti?", le rispose Castle convinto al punto che lei preferì non ribattere oltre.

Rimase in silenzio e si strinse a lui con più forza, approfittando generosamente dell'occasione e del calore che il corpo di Castle emanava a ciclo continuo in ogni stagione.

Camminarono allacciati negli stretti vicoli che portavano alla piazza principale, in cui si percepiva un'aumentata atmosfera festosa e che si andavano affollando in misura crescente man mano che si avvicinavano al centro del paese.

Il viale più grande, su cui sbucarono alla fine del loro vagabondare casuale, era un tripudio di negozi illuminati da luci sfavillanti, dentro cui sciamavano a ondate persone frenetiche alle prese con i regali dell'ultimo momento.

Kate non se lo aspettava. Non solo aveva dimenticato che il Natale incombesse sulla sua vita, ma non aveva nemmeno pensato che una località sull'oceano, e quindi più estiva, potesse riempirsi tanto all'inizio dell'inverno.

La gente non se ne andava a svernare in Florida? Era convinta di sì. Lei avrebbe fatto a meno di tutto quel freddo, e di tanta ressa umana, ne aveva già abbastanza di quello che viveva a New York in quel periodo dell'anno.

Immettendosi nel flusso, e seguendo senza volerlo il movimento della folla, si rese conto con fastidio che il volume del frastuono aumentava minacciosamente e che la gente sembrava voler raggiungere un obiettivo preciso, che lei e Castle ignoravano.

Con suo sgomento, scoprì che la maggioranza delle persone si accalcavano facendo cerchio intorno a una banda di cantori natalizi intonanti melodie che credeva fossero fuori legge da almeno mezzo secolo.

Si sentiva imbarazzata per loro, soprattutto per via degli abiti forse bavaresi che erano costretti a indossare. Non voleva sapere se qualcuno avesse anche dei maglioni con la renna.

 _Quello che non sai non puoi farti del male._

La verità era che lei si era sforzata di scendere a patti con la sua avversione per il Natale, e l'aveva fatto solo per amore di Castle e Jamie.

Trovava che il Natale avesse la tendenza a sfociare con allarmante rapidità in qualcosa di assurdamente _kitsch_.

Lei e la festività barocca avevano perciò instaurato un rapporto di non belligeranza, una tregua non armata che prevedeva che nessuno dei due contendenti uscisse dal proprio territorio.

Era il massimo che poteva concedere.

Così, visto che lei aveva valicato i confini (sul bando ufficiale era chiaramente scritto: _e tu ti occuperai dei fatti tuoi e del tuo matrimonio_ ), per la legge del contrappasso era finita in un mercatino natalizio al suo massimo splendore.

Era normale che fosse stata punita. Non aveva rispettato i patti.

Al centro della piazza troneggiava un enorme abete appesantito da addobbi di ogni forma e fattura, non sempre combinati in modo gradevole, che sembravano essere stati lanciati a caso sulle sue estremità.

Forse era così che la gente del posto si liberava del vecchio, a fine anno.

Le sembrava che i rami fossero inclinati pericolosamente verso il basso, per via di tutto quel peso.

I molteplici fili di luci intermittenti che giravano più volte intorno alla chioma, mostravano senza ombra di dubbio che chi aveva partecipato all'evento della messa in opera dall'albero aveva avuto dei grossi problemi di comunicazione.

Forse erano di una fazione opposta e volevano gettare discredito sul nemico. Altrimenti perché infliggere a tutti un tale danno estetico?

A quel punto la folla si era infittita e loro non erano più in grado di avanzare.

Lungo il perimetro semi circolare della piazza erano dislocate, sfruttando lo spazio disponibile, bancarelle natalizie, casotti di legno tutti uguali, ricolmi di deliziosi piccoli oggetti profumati che contribuivano a scaldare l'atmosfera. Erano la cosa che trovava meno sgradevole e sperò di poter dare un'occhiata.

Venivano improvvisati spettacoli ogni angolo, sospettò a causa del vino caldo che scorreva copioso e aveva già intravisto una decina di babbi natale improponibili che vagavano in mezzo alla gente, offrendosi di farsi fotografare.

 _Oh, certo che voglio una foto con voi. Segnaletica._

Sembrava la versione da incubo di un natale dickensiano.

Mancavano giusto gli orfani derelitti e vestiti di stracci a morire di stenti davanti alla porta di ricche famiglie indifferenti.

"Castle, tu sapevi di questo... ?", domandò inorridita, riferendosi all'accozzaglia di elementi discordanti e cacofonici. Dovette alzare la voce per farsi sentire. I cantori avevano aumentato il volume delle loro prestazioni.

"Non sono mai venuto a Natale". Dal tono privo di sfumature Kate non capì se era raccapricciato quanto lei, o se condivideva l'intento della gioiosa assemblea, ma si stava trattenendo. "Non avevo idea che fossero così...".

"Fuori di testa?", concluse lei, sorpresa che fossero per una volta alleati contro l'eccesso in qualche sua forma.

"Entusiasti", la corresse, annuendo felice per sottolineare la sua adesione sconfinata.

Le luci, la musica, il profumo di zenzero e cannella, soprattutto l'atmosfera, lo avevano rapidamente conquistato.

Voglio davvero sposare quest'uomo? Considerò Kate per l'ennesima volta.

Poteva accettare molto, ma questa divergenza estetica era troppo. Non era nemmeno corretto dire che fosse una "divergenza". Il fatto era che lei aveva buon gusto, e lui no.

Però sopperiva in molti altri modi, convenne tra sé, scoccandogli un'occhiata adorante e sorridendogli senza che lui sapesse il motivo.

"Beckett, è bellissimo! Non trovi?".

Beckett smise subito di sorridere e finse di togliersi un pelo dalla sciarpa, per non incrociare il suo sguardo, considerando intanto che la folla era così compatta che sarebbe stato del tutto giustificabile perderlo di vista e scappare con il primo venuto.

La questione peggiorò con allarmante velocità. Sul fronte natalizio, Castle era inarrestabile.

"Dobbiamo comprare qualcosa", affermò con un tono deciso che non prevedeva un reale interesse per la sua opinione.

"Fingerò di non conoscerti", gemette lei desiderando tornare alle sue familiari ansie matrimoniali, perfino preferibili a _questo._

"Calati nell'atmosfera, _Scrooge_ ", la invitò eccitato, scuotendole il braccio così forte da farle male.

L'aveva perso. _Addio, Castle, è stato bello._

Si fece forza, per andargli incontro. E' così che fanno le fidanzate. E lei che aveva pensato che sposarsi sarebbe stata la prova più impegnativa della giornata.

"Una cosa piccola", gli propose come compromesso.

"Non è una parola che fa parte del mio vocabolario", replicò distratto e affascinato dalle luci colorate.

Jamie si sarebbe comportato meglio, ne era sicura. Per fortuna aveva qualcuno che l'avrebbe sostenuta nella vecchiaia.

"Concordo", lo provocò per ottenere una reazione e per vedere fino a che punto _non_ la stesse ascoltando.

Si beccò in risposta un'alzata di sopracciglia. Bene, non era completamente andato di testa.

"Intendo che il minimalismo non è nella tua natura. E smettila di trovare significati nascosti in tutto quello che dico".

"Non era così nascosto", continuò lui con la voce che sfoderava nei _loro_ momenti.

Beckett fu presa da uno di quei raptus improvvisi in cui avrebbe voluto solo chiuderlo in un angolo. Ma si contenne. Più tardi, si ripromise.

Quel più tardi, che si ripeteva dal mattino, sembrava non arrivare mai.

Furono sorpresi da un gruppo di persone su di giri che li separarono brutalmente e, per un momento, Kate temette davvero di averlo perso tra la folla e non fu l'esperienza piacevole che si era augurata.

Ma lui fu rapido a tornare al suo posto e avvinghiarle una mano.

"Non staccarla mai, per nessuno motivo", le ordinò stritolandogliela e alzando le loro mani intrecciate per mostrarle cosa intendesse. "Se provano a dividerci di nuovo, tu stringi".

Perché le sembrava la cosa più romantica che le avesse mai detto e la sintesi perfetta del loro amore?

Castle non aveva ancora abbandonato l'idea di comprare un oggetto dalle bancarelle e tentò di convincerla usando i suoi poteri persuasivi.

"Qualcosa... per noi. Per ricordarci di oggi". Affondò l'ultimo fendente. "Da mettere nella scatola".

La scatola. Il suo punto debole. Maledetto. Sapeva dove colpire.

Kate scese a più miti consigli, dettando comunque le sue condizioni.

"Non voglio tornare a casa con qualcosa di enorme, sgargiante, gonfiabile, che si muova, che canti, balli, che suoni, che si aggrappi al balcone, che preveda corna di renna, o renne in generale, trenini a vapore, slitte, pattini, schiaccianoci giganti, ballerine zoppe, carillon, luci colorate schizofreniche, gufi impagliati...". Prese fiato prima di continuare.

"E non per l'ovvio motivo che sono tutte cose prive di qualsiasi bellezza, ma purtroppo, per la mesta considerazione che sono tutti oggetti che abbiamo già a casa. In diverso numero e dimensioni", concluse sapendo in partenza che non sarebbe servito a niente.

"Troveremo qualcosa di perfetto. Non te ne pentirai". Le teneva sempre la mano stretta per timore di perderla.

Come si faceva a non farsi contagiare da tanto entusiasmo? Avrebbero finito con il comprare un set di Re Magi intagliati nell'alabastro, stella cometa compresa, e avrebbero portato a casa tutto legandolo sopra il tetto dell'auto.

 _Addio, buongusto, compagno fedele di tutta la mia vita. Benvenuto, Richard Castle._

Il primo giro si rivelò infruttuoso. Castle aveva adocchiato milioni di oggetti, e glieli aveva indicati uno per uno, ma per lei erano tutti fuori standard. A qualcuno non volle nemmeno avvicinarsi, altri semplicemente... non erano adatti.

C'era in ballo un matrimonio natalizio, gli spiegò paziente, il _loro_ matrimonio, serviva qualcosa che fosse all'altezza, non è vero Castle?

Il rischio, con così tante aspettative, era di girare a vuoto e andare via delusi. Sperò che non andasse così, perché se lo meritavano. Adesso lo voleva anche lei.

Di fronte alla prospettiva di ricominciare da capo, si trovarono entrambi sfiniti. Faceva molto freddo, il baccano era diventato insopportabile e a lei stava ricominciando a salire l'ansia, che il fuori programma di Castle aveva tenuto a bada fino a quel momento.

Mancava sempre meno tempo e loro erano in giro come due irresponsabili. Jamie stava bene? Li cercava? Il telefono era sempre muto.

"Andiamo a mangiare qualcosa", intervenne Castle osservandola incupirsi e dando subito un taglio ai giri a vuoto delle sue preoccupazioni.

A quelle parole il suo stomaco si chiuse a doppia mandata e la salutò graziosamente. Non sarebbe stata in grado nemmeno di bere un bicchiere d'acqua, figurarsi mandar giù qualcosa di solido.

"No", si oppose con una smorfia nauseata.

"Non puoi rimanere a digiuno".

"Sai quante volte mi hai ripetuto questa frase in... ". Quanto? Quando era il loro anniversario? Perché non teneva a mente le ricorrenze?

"Due anni e mezzo, più o meno".

"Più o meno?". Non lo sapeva nemmeno lui? I peggiori futuri sposi di qualsiasi grande storia d'amore.

"Non so se tecnicamente dobbiamo considerare il nostro primo week end insieme o un mese dopo, quando...". Fece cenno alla sua pancia.

Kate considerò la questione.

"Quando mi ha invitato, al distretto".

"Ma non è successo niente quel giorno", obiettò Castle.

"Io ho detto _sì_ ".

Era così semplice. E adesso glielo avrebbe detto di nuovo.

"Anche se cambi discorso, rimane il fatto che dobbiamo mangiare".

"Castle...", si lamentò senza riuscire a modificare il tono capriccioso che le uscì, senza volerlo.

"Non voglio temere di vederti cedere sul più bello. E per "più bello" intendo questa notte, sia chiaro".

"Era quello a cui stavo pensando anche io", annuì come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, ricevendo in cambio un'altra occhiata sorpresa. Beh, qualche volta piaceva anche a lei spiazzarlo.

La trascinò oltre a tutti i locali che lei pensava avrebbe scelto come destinazione, inducendola a chiedersi se avesse in mente di nutrirla di biscotti a forma di leprotti natalizi imbevuti nell'alcool, fermandosi solo davanti a un edificio alto e stretto, quasi soffocato da quelli vicini, che aveva un'ancora disegnata sull'insegna.

Lo completavano un ingresso anonimo composto solo da una porta bianca scrostata, a cui si accedeva attraverso una breve, ma ripida, rampa di scale.

"Ci fermiamo.. qui?", si informò, convinta che fosse uno dei suoi soliti scherzi.

Molto divertente, ma dove erano i ristoranti di lusso dove insisteva sempre per portarla? Questo non avrebbe superato nemmeno eventuali controlli sanitari.

" _Fish and chips_. Il migliore della contea".

Non stava scherzando.

"Mi sembra giusto mangiare piatti fritti che ci si fermeranno sullo stomaco, per non parlare dei vestiti e dei capelli che si impregneranno di puzza per giorni. E' proprio così che ho sempre immaginato di sposarmi", proruppe Beckett, annoiata e seccata.

"Ti fidi di me?", le chiese ostentando fascino da uomo che non deve chiedere mai.

"Certo che no", gli rispose con forza, tranciando la sua autostima con un colpo netto. "Non se mi porti in questo posto. Pensavo che saremmo andati nel ristorante dove siamo stati la prima volta".

Gli si avvicinò.

"Candele, atmosfera romantica, Kate ti ricordi, è qui che è nato il nostro amore, ti ho toccato la mano proprio a quel tavolo, il vestito ti stava benissimo...", elencò con voce dolce, allungando una mano per sfiorargli le labbra.

Castle non si fece irretire. Ci provò, almeno.

"Alt. Alt. Stai facendo confusione". Sembrava un vigile pronto a estrarre la paletta per fermare il traffico.

"Quale confusione, Castle? Non è andata così?". Era così vicina da averlo quasi immobilizzato contro il muro.

"Te lo spiegherò per punti generici e non in ordine di importanza. Pronta? Per cominciare, il mio amore non è nato al tavolo di un ristorante, se pur ottimamente recensito. Abbiamo parlato dei miei libri e del tizio impresentabile con cui stavi uscendo, quindi non direi che l'atmosfera fosse molto romantica. E ci ho messo tutta la sera a decidere che toccarti la mano valesse il rischio di farti fuggire offesa"... aveva abbassato il volume della voce, rendendola un sussurro, diventando sempre più serio mentre proseguiva il discorso, come se stesse parlando più a se stesso che a lei.

"Ed eri bellissima in quel vestito", ammise alla fine con un tono a malapena udibile.

Alzò gli occhi che aveva tenuto ostentatamente fissi a terra, un po' imbarazzato nel farle quelle rivelazioni.

Questa era la versione di Castle che le ricordava perché avesse accettato il suo invito inaspettato, e all'apparenza casuale, di trascorrere insieme un week end, quando ancora non si conoscevano affatto, perché avessero a casa un bambino con i capelli sempre spettinati e perché fossero in procinto di giurarsi di amarsi per sempre.

Lo abbracciò più forte che poteva, e lui la alzò da terra.

 _Sì. Posso già dire sì? Per me è sì._


	9. Every Time a Bell Rings

**Every time a bell rings...**

Decisero di entrare, perché si stava facendo tardi, e Kate non voleva perdere il loro prezioso tempo discutendo sulla scelta del locale.

L'interno era suddiviso in tante minuscole stanze riempite con numerosi tavolini accalcati in spazi ristretti, a cui si accedeva attraverso scale dai gradini scivolosi e disomogenei.

Il caldo, dopo il vento sferzante dell'esterno, era asfissiante, il silenzio assordante.

Quando raggiunsero ansanti l'ultimo piano, Castle dietro di lei a darle cavallerescamente una _mano_ ad avanzare, cosa che risultò meno innocente del previsto, la vista dell'oceano che si aprì davanti a loro era così magnifica e così ampia da farle credere di essere sul ponte più alto di una nave.

Le piacque molto più di quanto si era aspettata. C'era qualcosa che non le piaceva di quello che le proponeva?

Oh, sì, molto cose. Però momenti come questo le facevano dimenticare tutto il resto.

Scelsero un tavolino appartato, dove si sedettero vicini e non uno di fronte all'altra, perché volevano godersi gli ultimi istanti intimi tutti per sé.

Il piano di Castle di rubare un frammento di giornata per ricreare, dilatandolo, un intervallo temporale irreale, perché potessero prepararsi insieme al _loro_ momento, era stata un'idea perfetta.

Era piacevole chiacchierare per una volta senza interruzioni, camminare mano nella mano senza meta, dare la giusta attenzione a parole e gesti, rinnovare il piacere della reciproca compagnia, che non avevano mai smesso di apprezzare.

Non avevano esattamente avuto il tempo di fare i _fidanzatini_ all'inizio, visto il rocambolesco arrivo del loro personale uovo di Pasqua.

Si erano ripromessi di ricordare e onorare il fatto di essere il fulcro da cui si dispiegava tutto il resto. Senza l'elemento primigenio, la loro coppia, non ci sarebbe stato nient'altro.

E se anche il loro amore sembrava una fiamma inestinguibile, si impegnavano ad alimentarla. A non dare mai per scontato quello che avevano, e che erano.

Kate capì di aver avuto bisogno, e una voglia disperata, di stare con lui. Oggi più che tutti gli altri giorni.

Gli mise la testa sulla spalla, un gesto che, nella loro storia personale, era diventato il marchio di silenziose richieste di aiuto, o di semplice conforto, un'ammissione di stanchezza e sfinimento, il mutuo apprezzamento della presenza dell'altro, l'andare al nucleo di quelli che erano, insieme.

Quando se la trovava avvinghiata, lui reagiva in modi diversi, a seconda di quello che intuiva fosse il messaggio subliminale del gesto.

Le passava un braccio intorno alle spalle, quando lei era esausta o a pezzi e voleva offrile parti di sé come conforto e sostegno oppure accostava la testa alla sua, quando condivideva il medesimo smarrimento ed era necessario farsi forza in due.

Ogni coppia ha il suo linguaggio e questi erano i tocchi personali che li distinguevano dagli altri.

Queste e tutte le altre cose enormi, positive e negative, che erano accadute loro senza che potessero fare nient'altro che... farsene una ragione e andare avanti. Insieme.

Si avvicinò il cameriere, Castle ordinò qualcosa per entrambi, senza interpellarla. Lei tenne gli occhi chiusi rimanendo appoggiata a lui, non ancora pronta a uscire dai loro confini.

Quando rimasero soli, Kate sentì la sua mano tra i capelli. Anche questo aveva un significato particolare.

Nel loro alfabeto voleva dire che lui aveva capito che lei era inquieta e che aveva bisogno di sputare il rospo per sfogarsi e ripartire più leggera.

"Dimmi perché ti senti così". _Appunto_. L'uomo che la comprendeva più di chiunque altro.

Non seppe da dove cominciare.

"Come fai a sapere che ho qualcosa?". Lo chiese solo per ritardare la confessione, era una domanda retorica, conosceva la risposta.

"Salta i convenevoli. Stai parlando con me. Quello che ti sposa".

Sentendo quelle parole Kate non poté fare a meno di sentirsi assurdamente felice.

Il cameriere tornò con due piatti colmi di patatine. Le si rovesciò lo stomaco alla sola vista, proprio come tanto tempo prima, in un'altra vita. Strano come il corpo si ricordi di certe cose, pensò.

Allontanò il piatto piano, per non farsi notare. Lui glielo riportò nella posizione di partenza. Reazione uguale e contraria.

Era il momento di confidarsi, sperando che lui avesse su di lei il solito effetto calmante.

"Non ho scritto le promesse". Le sembrava di aver appena confessato un crimine ed era una ben strana sensazione. "Io... ci ho provato... ma non mi viene in mente niente che non sia da romanzo d'appendice. Mi dispiace. So che ci tieni, ma...".

Abbassò gli occhi non volendo affrontare l'idea di averlo deluso. Tamburellò piano con le dita sulla superficie di legno.

Le spiaceva mortalmente.

Si era messa davanti al foglio bianco piena di ottime intenzioni molte volte, ma aveva sempre finito per stracciare tutto e lanciare matite contro la parete.

Voleva con tutte le forze esprimere quello che lui significava per lei, e promettergli che ci sarebbe stata, per percorrere con lui, fino alla fine, la strada che avevano scelto, ma non sapeva come fare a dirlo.

Voleva essere capace di mettere in fila parole che, magicamente, diventassero musicali e vive, come sapeva fare lui con ingannevole facilità, ma non ne era in grado, doveva rassegnarsi.

"Non le ho preparate nemmeno io", la sorprese Castle.

Gli sfiorò il mento, sorridendo, grata del tentativo, ma non stupida.

"So che ce le hai in tasca, non mentire per me", gli rivelò.

"Come fai a ..?! Le hai lette?".

"Non le ho lette e non lo avrei mai fatto, lo sai bene. Tu a volte scordi che stai per sposare un poliziotto, Castle. Dopo tanto tempo, come puoi stupirti?".

"E' vero. Le ho scritte. Ma posso stracciarle, dimenticarle e inventarle al momento".

E anche in quel modo avrebbe saputo trovare parole che le svelavano mondi sconosciuti e bellissimi.

"Non c'è nemmeno bisogno di dirle, Kate. E' solo una convenzione. Puoi infilarmi l'anello, e passare subito alla fase in cui baci lo sposo, molto a lungo. Per via del fatto che bisogna occupare il tempo che avremmo dovuto dedicare alle promesse. Non le dirò nemmeno io, tu salirai sul palchetto, e ci baceremo. Marito e moglie, applausi. Affare fatto?".

A Kate il quadretto non dispiacque affatto.

"Tu ci tieni". Gli era riconoscente di volerle andare incontro, ma esistevano anche i suoi desideri. E lei voleva che lui avesse il matrimonio desiderato, che non comprendeva una sposa muta di cui indovinare i sentimenti.

Era una donna adulta, come poteva essere così difficile esprimere quello che provava?

"E tu ci tieni a farti lunghi bagni da sola, ma io non sempre resisto fuori dalla porta ed entro a chiacchierare. Lo vedi? Siamo pari".

"Credo che questa storia del bagno potrei tirarla fuori davanti a tutti, adesso che mi ci fai pensare", scherzò.

"Lo vedi? Se continuiamo a parlare alla fine avrai pagine di esempi amorevoli".

"Ti prometto che ti amerò per sempre e ti lascerò entrare nella vasca con me tutte le volte che vorrai, senza vestiti addosso?".

Castle accusò il colpo. "Sì. Una specie. Magari meno esplicita, se riesci", le rispose deglutendo.

Kate tornò a farsi prendere dall'irritazione verso se stessa.

"Castle, non voglio parlare di fronte a tutta quella gente, non voglio... essere al centro dell'attenzione. Per ore. Vorranno parlarmi, congratularsi, complimentarsi, e provarci con te con la scusa di baciare lo sposo". Adesso si era sfogata del tutto. Si vergognava un po' dell'immagine che aveva dato di sé, ma aveva preferito essere del tutto sincera.

"E' affetto. E' una cosa bella".

"E' una cosa imbarazzante. Una specie di... intromissione".

"Beckett ti ho corteggiato per mesi al distretto, con tutti che ci interrompevano, facevano battute, scommettevano su di noi, mi chiedevano cosa aspettavo a baciarti in ascensore senza darti modo di ribellarti. Non è stato un rapporto cresciuto _all'ombra delle alte querce_ ".

"Lo so...".

"E che razza di gente è quella che ci prova con lo sposo?".

"Vogliono farlo tutte".

"Voglio che lo faccia solo tu".

"Lo vedi? Tu dici cose romantiche che farebbero svenire qualsiasi donna, senza nemmeno renderti conto! Sei un creatore seriale di promesse".

"Vuoi che scriva anche le tue?", le propose. Kate sospirò. Sapeva che lo avrebbe detto.

"No, perché lo faresti. E sarebbero bellissime. Perché sapresti raccontare quello che provo per te. Ma meriti di sentirlo dire da _me_ ".

Non sembrava del tutto convinto, ma lei era irremovibile. Le promesse dovevano saltar fuori, e in fretta.

"Dille solo a me", le suggerì senza scherzare, in un nuovo tentativo di metterla a proprio agio.

Lei prese qualcosa dal piatto, infilandoselo in bocca e masticando controvoglia.

Guardò fuori dalla finestra. Stava nevicando. Come aveva desiderato e previsto Castle. Avrebbero avuto il loro matrimonio magico e innevato.

"Se ti disegno un cuore sul tovagliolo?", si fece avanti, timida.

Castle la guardò come non aveva smesso di guardarla per tutto il tempo che avevano trascorso insieme, e prima. Da sempre.

"Non lo faresti mai, perché non è da te. Ma a me piacerebbe e lo terrei come prova da sventolarti davanti quando diventi troppo snob".

Kate si alzò, andò al bancone poco lontano, prese in prestito una penna e un tovagliolino, tornò al tavolo e schizzò rapidamente un cuore sghembo, e lo fece scivolare nella sua direzione.

"Firmalo e mettici la data. Sai come si archiviano le prove", pretese Castle, stando al gioco.

Lei fece come le aveva detto e lui prese il cuore, lo osservò compiaciuto, lo ripiegò con molta cura e se lo mise in tasca, come se lei gli avesse donato chissà quale tesoro.

"Adesso che hai fatto il tuo dovere, puoi baciare lo sposo". Il solito Castle.

"Se ti bacio ora, quando arriverà il momento ufficiale lo apprezzerai di meno".

"Ti piacerebbe. Mettimi alla prova, Beckett", le rispose, imprigionandole le labbra in un lungo bacio, incurante delle altre persone che li stavano osservando.

Venne purtroppo il tempo di uscire dal loro mondo dorato, e tornare alla realtà.

"Visto che non intendi mangiare e non voglio insistere, credo che dovremmo andare. E' tardi".

Le tornarono di colpo ansia e batticuore. Ma non quella paralizzante, bensì quella che l'avrebbe fatta tornare a casa a salti.

Era pronta.

Ma prima doveva dire ancora una cosa. Appoggiò una mano sulla sua, accarezzandola piano.

"Io... non mi sposerò un'altra volta, Castle".

"Sono felice di sapere che sarò il tuo unico marito. Tendevo a sperarci", replicò lui prendendola in apparenza con meno profondità di quanto fosse necessario.

"No. Volevo dire... se con te andrà male, se ci lasceremo... non lo farò con nessun altro. Sei l'unico che...", distolse lo sguardo cercando parole auliche, ma scuotendo la testa dopo averci tentato senza successo. Non era importante. "Voglio...?". Terminò la frase con un lieve tono interrogativo, guardandolo incerta.

Era riuscita a fargli capire cosa intendeva?

"O tu o niente". Le sembrava di diventare sempre meno comprensibile ogni volta che apriva bocca.

Lui non rispose e lei temette che fosse suonato tipo: "Sto con te perché sei la mia unica opzione".

Ma il modo in cui la stava contemplando, pieno di amore, la rassicurò che lui aveva compreso cosa volesse dire.

Che era una persona da un'unica, grande, epica storia d'amore. E che la stava vivendo.

Uscirono dal locale di fretta, ormai erano agli sgoccioli e la loro fuga romantica doveva terminare. Si affrettarono, superando e schivando abilmente le persone sul loro percorso, prendendo scorciatoie per arrivare prima, i passi resi veloci dall'evento incombente.

Prima di lasciare completamente la piazza, Kate si girò indietro per l'ultima volta e si fermò di colpo. Le era sembrato di vedere qualcosa che potesse fare al caso loro.

Tolse la mano da sotto il suo braccio e corse a una bancarella seminascosta, che era sfuggita loro al primo giro di ricognizione, forse perché sommersa dalla folla.

Osservò gli oggetti esposti, ne prese in mano uno e lo tenne sul palmo della mano aperto, guardandolo rapita.

Castle la raggiunse dopo qualche istante. "Beckett, è piccolo e di vetro trasparente. A questo punto meglio invisibile".

Lei non gli diede retta e lui si avvicinò per guardare meglio cosa avesse attratto la sua attenzione fino a quel punto.

Si trattava di un minuscolo angelo di vetro soffiato, provvisto di piccole ali d'argento, con il gancio per appenderlo sull'albero.

"Va bene il minimalismo, ma non vuoi ripensare alle renne danzanti?".

"Non capisci...? E' _perfetto_. E' natalizio e... non trovi che somigli a Jamie appena nato?".

"Cioè ti sembro _io_ da piccolo?".

"Hai rovinato il momento", rispose Kate cambiando repentinamente d'umore, decidendo di riporre l'oggetto ormai privo di fascino. Qualche volta si chiedeva come lui potesse non arrivarci.

"Aspetta", le chiuse una mano sul polso, per impedirle ogni movimento, deciso a recuperare la situazione. Kate lo guardò ancora un po' ferita.

"Scherzavo. Ho capito. E hai ragione, è perfetto. Racchiude _n_ _oi_. Anzi...".

Castle diede un'occhiata agli altri prodotti in vendita. Fece scorrere rapidamente lo sguardo sui diversi angeli, di varia foggia e misura, prese quello che gli sembrò più adatto, aprì il palmo di Kate e lo depositò insieme all'altro.

" _Così_ è perfetto".

Kate non capì subito a cosa si riferisse. "Preferisci il tuo al mio? E' bello anche quello che hai scelto tu, in effetti, ma...".

"Mi piacciono _entrambi._ _Due_ ".

Kate finalmente capì.

Sentì un'ondata di calore salirle alle guance e non ebbe più freddo. Sorrise senza osare guardarlo negli occhi, perché era troppo emozionata.

Fece per toglierne uno dalla mano e riporlo. "Non è il momento. Dobbiamo... fare altro, prima".

"Stai certa che di altro ne faremo _molto._ Intanto... portiamoci avanti". Le fece un sorriso d'intesa.

Kate li guardò scintillanti alle luci delle candele dentro alle lanterne disseminate ovunque.

Sorrise anche lei e decise che sarebbero tornati a casa con i loro _due_ angeli.

"Castle".

Kate lo fermò a qualche metro dall'auto, a cui erano tornati quasi correndo.

"Credi che saremmo qui se...". Si morse le labbra. Era una domanda che non doveva fare. Però se l'era sempre fatta. Non era stato facile distinguere chi erano e cosa volevano singolarmente e cosa erano stati costretti a fare per via di Jamie. E non lo era stato nemmeno costruire la loro storia d'amore come individui, invece che solo come genitori. C'era stato il rischio di scambiare il dovere per amore e di compiere scelte e passi pensando solo al benessere del loro figlio, e non il loro.

Kate era sempre stata molto rigorosa nel voler essere onesta e distinguere l'amore per lui dal desiderio istintivo di madre di dare una famiglia al suo bambino.

Per quel motivo non gli aveva permesso di chiederle di sposarla troppo presto, solo perché sembrava la cosa giusta da fare, o perché presi da eventi molto più grandi di loro. Aveva cercato di mantenersi lucida, di non identificarsi solo con il suo ruolo di madre e di dare il giusto nome ai sentimenti che aveva provato e che si erano trasformati nel tempo.

"Se non fossi rimasta incinta?", concluse Castle per lei, senza girarci intorno.

Le prese la testa tra le mani, cercando i suoi occhi.

"E' quel momento in cui vuoi sentirti dire che ti ho amato da sempre, dal primo giorno, che ho capito subito che eri la donna giusta per me? Non ti sei ancora stancata di sentirtelo dire?".

"Castle, il giorno in cui ci siamo incontrati volevi solo farmi diventare un'altra tua conquista. L'hai anche ammesso".

"E tu non hai mai visto come ti ho guardato andare via. Altrimenti perché avrei iniziato a seguirti?".

"Per i tuoi libri".

"Sei l'unica che ci ha mai creduto".

Avevano già fatto questa conversazione milioni di volte, ma lei provava sempre un piacevole mancamento, quando le ripeteva che l'aveva amata da sempre.

"Non hai risposto alla mia domanda. Dove saremmo ora?", insistette.

Castle ci pensò un attimo. Non gli aveva mai posto il quesito in modo così diretto.

"Saremmo qui, Kate. Forse in un'altra forma, ma nella stessa sostanza. Sarebbe impossibile diversamente".


	10. Here We Go

Arrivarono a casa all'imbrunire.

La neve, che scendeva copiosa ormai da qualche ora, si era accumulata sulla strada in un manto asciutto e compatto.

Il tenue grigio del cielo striato di bianco del mattino si era trasformato, sfumando in una gradazione più intensa che era virata verso il grigio antracite. L'oceano era indistinguibile dalla linea dell'orizzonte.

Castle spense il motore dell'auto, girandosi a guardarla con le chiavi in grembo. Kate si torse nervosamente le mani.

"Siamo spaventosamente in ritardo per la cerimonia. Non so perché ti ho dato retta".

Una Kate blaterante e frastornata lo investì a raffica, senza però accennare a scendere.

Castle si assunse di nuovo il ruolo dell'uomo che calmava gli animi del mondo.

"E' casa _nostra_ , e il _nostro_ matrimonio. Possiamo arrivare quando ci pare, visto che entrambi ci presenteremo. Giusto?".

Il silenzio dall'altra parte fu poco rassicurante.

Kate scrutava oltre il vetro, sporgendosi in avanti per vedere meglio alla luce dei fari quello che stava accadendo intorno all'ingresso della villa.

Le auto erano aumentate di numero, occupando tutto il viale in una lunga fila e un gruppo di persone chiassose stava scendendo da una limousine bianca, lanciando grida entusiaste come se non si vedessero da anni e si fossero riunite per andare a un concerto rock.

"Chi sono?", lo interrogò Kate insospettendosi subito per deformazione.

"Sono... persone che ho invitato", rispose Castle vago, quasi farfugliando, facendole rizzare le antenne.

"Tutte donne?".

"Le persone si dividono in uomini e donne. Non c'è molta scelta".

Risposta diplomatica, ma anche vera, stava diventando bravo.

"E, guarda il caso, a te sono capitate solo rappresentanti femminili. Castle, non è il momento di farmi arrabbiare". Oh, ecco la direttrice del collegio, da quanto tempo non faceva la sua apparizione.

"Sono... fan. _Amiche_ e fan".

"Definisci _amiche_ ", lo esortò secca.

"Fan". Gli sembrò che lanciarsi sulla seconda scelta fosse più sicuro.

"Hai invitato delle _fan_?! Le conosci, almeno?".

"Non... non personalmente". Era ormai schiacciato contro la portiera, per sottrarsi ai suoi occhi furenti.

"Castle! E' pericoloso, devo essere io a dirtelo?! Ed è il nostro matrimonio. E' una cosa _privata_. Sempre che tu comprenda questo concetto. Pare di no".

Doveva fermarla prima che si rendesse necessario l'intervento di qualcuno per sedare la rissa.

"Lo so. Non arrabbiarti. Sono solo poche persone e sono innocue. Lo _sento_. Ci tenevano tanto. Aspettano il nostro matrimonio da anni, hanno fatto il tifo per noi, spedito regali a Jamie quando è nato. Si sentono _zie_ ".

Kate non si fece convincere dall'accorata difesa.

"Tengono al matrimonio o ai tuoi pettorali?".

"Beckett!", esclamò stupito e inorridito.

"Fai il santo adesso? Come se non sapessi che le donne fanno la fila per _ammirarti_. Sperando di fare altro. Dietro l'angolo. O a una colonna".

Castle preferì fare silenzio. Qualunque parola sarebbe stata usata contro di lui.

Beckett sospirò.

"Ok, è davvero troppo tardi. Non ho tempo per le tue _amiche_ ", tagliò corto, sentendosi maldisposta nei suo confronti.

"Devo andare a salutarle", la informò socchiudendo gli occhi per attutire il colpo. "Prima che ti inferocisca ulteriormente, vorrei ricordarti che voglio solo te da duemila anni e che ti sto sposando. Tienilo presente".

"E tu tieni presente che sono armata. E che tu hai la tendenza a sposare chiunque. Mantieniti _non coniugato_ ancora per qualche tempo, se ti è possibile".

 _Touché._

Nessuno dei due si mosse, lei perché troppo arrabbiata, lui per evitare incidenti diplomatici.

"D'accordo", concesse Beckett malvolentieri. "Vai a salutarle. Ma ci sono delle regole, _mio_ futuro marito: non devono abbracciarti, saltarti al collo, baciarti, né toccarti su parti del corpo su cui batte o non batte il sole. E niente autografi _tusaidove_. Ci siamo intesi?".

"Beckett...", iniziò Castle esitante, pronto a ricevere il colpo. " _Devo_ essere gentile. Sono venute apposta per il matrimonio. E' la vigilia di Natale, siamo tutti più buoni...". La voce si affievolì.

Occhiata assassina e raggelante. Fu la volta di Castle di sospirare enfaticamente.

"Va bene, donna dispotica. Niente contatto fisico. Vuoi impacchettarmi con del filo spinato?".

"Sì, Castle, è proprio quello che avevo in mente per farti arrivare all'altare illibato. Non farmici pensare due volte". Beckett si preparò ad aprire la portiera, separandosi da lui per l'ultima volta.

"Sei eccitante quando diventi gelosa, lo sai?", le disse mentre la guardava scendere dall'auto.

Lei tornò a volgersi nella sua direzione. Gli accarezzò la guancia con un dito.

"Tesoro, non mi hai ancora vista gelosa e ti assicuro, non ti piacerebbe. Né a te né alle tue _amiche"_ , gli rispose sensualmente minacciosa.

"Uhm, sexy", commentò Castle spogliandola con gli occhi.

Ridendo, Beckett abbandonò lo spazio sicuro della macchina e corse all'interno della casa attraversando l'ingresso principale, facendo in tempo a cogliere frasi sparse provenienti dal gruppo di "Amiche dello Sposo", che le parve di interpretare come: "I capelli secondo voi sono i suoi?" e "Sarà vero che beve tutta quell'acqua?", mormorate alle sue spalle fino a un clamoroso: "Io sposerei _lei_ ", pronunciato da una voce femminile con un nutrito coro approvante a sostegno.

Non sapeva se fare finta di niente, ridere, fangirlare con loro su suo marito (ops, non-ancora-marito) o fare presente che _sulla torta gli sposi siamo io e Castle, grazie dell'offerta, vorrei lui se non vi dispiace. Penso possiate capire perché. Però venite pure a trovarmi al distretto per parlare dei miei capelli._

Forse era eccessivo. Sperò solo che si sarebbero limitate a qualche selfie non troppo invadente appoggiate casualmente all'ampio petto di Rick, in grado di contenerle tutte. Poteva capirle. Era stata sua fan anche lei.

Appena fu oltre la soglia e vide l'attività frenetica in corso e tutte le persone di cui ignorava la provenienza svolazzare avanti e indietro indaffarate e già pronte, fu presa da un'impellenza angosciante, perché erano _decisamente_ in ritardo, e lei doveva ancora fare tutto. Vestito, trucco, capelli. Si dimenticò delle fan di Castle, concentrata, a quel punto, solo sul dare inizio alla cerimonia.

Aprì l'armadio, eccitata e solo leggermente ansiosa. Prese l'abito dalla custodia e lo stese sul letto, accarezzando i minuscoli ricami. Non era un vestito da sposa classico, ma quando l'aveva indossato l'aveva trovato... giusto. E anche un pizzico natalizio, per via del colore.

Si tolse l'accappatoio, prese il vestito tra le braccia, con molta deferenza, il cuore a batterle forte perché il momento tanto atteso era arrivato e andò allo specchio a grandezza naturale posizionato in un angolo della stanza per indossarlo.

Non aveva voluto nessuno con lei in quei momenti, nemmeno Lanie. Non perché volesse rimanere sola per rendere omaggio alla sacralità dell'evento o altre cose insignificanti, ma perché non sarebbe stata in grado di rimanere composta e non frantumarsi in pezzi per l'emozione.

Lo fece scivolare sul corpo, rabbrividendo al tocco della seta fresca sulla pelle. Si sentì subito trasformata in qualcosa di diverso. Si sentì portare altrove.

Il vestito le era andato alla perfezione da subito, era stato necessario solo qualche piccolo ritocco. Si girò su se stessa, per dare un'occhiata su come le cadesse dietro, il tessuto frusciò morbido sulle gambe.

Era già truccata, i capelli stretti in un nodo morbido, un cerchietto d'argento intrecciato per fissare l'acconciatura.

Aveva gli orecchini che Martha le aveva donato quel mattino. Erano stata la prima cosa che aveva indossato.

Si toccò i capelli con le mani tremanti, per aggiustarsi un'ultima ciocca, solo per tenerle impegnate.

Provarlo, quel giorno al negozio, era stato emozionante, ma si era sentita più che altro soddisfatta di essersi tolta un peso.

Indossato adesso era un'emozione travolgente. Forse non era stata una buona idea rimanere da sola. Non sapeva come avrebbe fatto a smettere di tremare abbastanza da scendere di sotto.

Per concludere indossò le scarpe che aveva gelosamente nascosto, molto più alte di quanto si immaginasse Castle, o fosse sano portare in una circostanza in cui il mondo le sembrava vorticare davanti agli occhi.

Guardò il suo riflesso nello specchio, con aria ansiosa e timida.

Andava bene davvero? Era... _pronta_?

 _No, no, no._

Doveva esserci sicuramente ancora qualcosa da fare, un dettaglio di cui si era dimenticata, non poteva essere arrivato _quel_ momento.

Era così che si era immaginata il giorno delle sue nozze, da bambina? Non se lo ricordava più. Forse non ci aveva mai pensato davvero. Certo, non avrebbe mai indovinato che ci sarebbe stato un bambino già pronto e confezionato.

E che... la presenza imprevista sarebbe stata compensata da un'altra, grande, assenza.

Ormai erano tante le cose importanti avvenute senza sua madre a sostenerla e darle consigli. Era diventata una donna adulta, senza di lei.

Inspirò profondamente per non cedere alla tristezza indotta dai suoi nervi scossi, perché doveva essere il _loro_ giorno, pieno di gioia e nient'altro. Del resto sposava _Richard Castle._ Avrebbe più saggiamente dovuto impiegare il tempo nel chiedersi se fosse del tutto sana di mente.

Di colpo, come se fossero rimasti a origliare dietro alla porta, irruppero Lanie, suo padre, e Jamie, allegri, festosi, quasi su di giri, il giusto antidoto contro la malinconia.

A quel punto non aveva più neanche l'ombra di controllo delle sue emozioni.

Si commosse quando l'amica l'abbracciò dicendole che era bellissima e chiedendole se era convinta di sposare Castle, perché altrimenti si sarebbe fatta avanti lei. Perché d'un tratto tutte le donne volevano convolare a nozze con lei?

Si commosse ancora di più vedendo suo padre dominarsi a stento, guardandola.

E Jamie non era carino, vestito senza ali e senza paillettes?

Sembrava essere stato contagiato anche lui dall'euforia dilagante, come se avesse capito cosa stava per succedere. Probabilmente no, ma era stata di sicuro per lui una giornata strana, con tutta la gente frenetica ed entusiasta che si aggirava per casa e doveva aver assorbito la gioiosa aspettativa che si sentiva nell'aria.

Per non dimenticare che per lui rimaneva prioritario l'arrivo di Babbo Natale, come non mancava di ricordare a tutti.

Mamma e papà si sposano. Ottimo. Per Babbo Natale sto tranquillo?

Era sicura che i ragionamenti rudimentali nella sua testolina fossero di quella natura.

Jim, timido e discreto, le allungò con gesti impacciati i fiori che gli aveva consegnato un Castle agitato, quando gli era andato incontro sulle scale.

Non le disse che il suo futuro marito era in subbuglio tanto quanto lei.

Vederli rese il momento reale, come se si fosse appena svegliata da un sogno e si fosse resa conto che nel giro di poco si sarebbe sposata sul serio.

Li prese, ringraziandolo con un sorriso.

Non avevano fatto nessun discorso "padre e figlia", e sperò che non avesse avuto luogo nemmeno la variante "Jim-Castle", ma l'occhiata di ammirazione, affetto, amore che si erano scambiati sulla soglia aveva comunicato tutto quello che c'era bisogno di sapere.

Kate strinse le labbra per non far traboccare l'emozione, senza riuscirci, nel vedere l'espressione di orgoglio negli occhi del padre.

Si ricordò quando gli aveva comunicato la notizia della sua gravidanza: lui, di solito così schivo, a rincuorarla che nessuno potesse non volerla e che il bambino l'avrebbero allevato loro due, se fosse stato necessario.

Non l'aveva mai ringraziato per come l'aveva consolata quel giorno.

"Katie, sei pronta?", la sollecitò Jim riportandola al presente.

Bastò quella semplice domanda, insieme a Jamie attaccato all'orlo della sua gonna, che la guardava sorridendo da sotto in su come se lei fosse una sorta di divinità, per farle venire da piangere.

Non doveva. Si era truccata con molta cura e non era sicura che il mascara, insieme a tutto il resto, fossero resistenti alle lacrime. Le avevano assicurato di sì, ma un matrimonio era un avversario molto serio per ogni arma atta a contenerlo.

Si abbassò sulle ginocchia e allungò le braccia perché Jamie vi si rifugiasse. Lo strinse forte, ancora una volta era lei a trarre forza dal suo abbraccio impetuoso e dalle manine che le stringevano il collo fino a soffocarla. Era un bambino dalle _corpose_ manifestazioni d'affetto, proprio come suo padre.

Deglutì per mandar via il nodo in gola.

"Non ti hanno vestito da paggetto, allora", mormorò tra i suoi capelli, desiderando di non staccarsi da lui, perché, in fondo, erano lì _anche_ grazie al suo arrivo imprevisto.

"La mamma ti vuole bene, lo sai?".

Jamie annuì e la strinse più forte, intimidito dal quel dispiegamento di sentimenti così poco caratteristico della sua famiglia. Nessuno rideva? Dov'era suo padre che faceva sorridere la mamma quando era triste?

 _Basta, Kate, li farai piangere tutti. E' un matrimonio, non una valle di lacrime._

Scesero tutti insieme, lei impacciata, Jamie saltellante, Lanie commossa e suo padre stoico.

Si fermarono davanti alla doppia porta, chiusa. Lanie prese Jamie in braccio, anche se lui si lagnò perché voleva rimanere con sua madre. Suo padre le strinse la mano. Lo stava facendo davvero? Stava sposando Richard Castle?

Non era pronta.

Era pronta.

 _Un momento, solo un ultimo respiro._

 _Andiamo. E' ora._

A quel punto non vedeva l'ora di correre lungo la navata, o quello che avevano preparato nello spazio che avevano a disposizione, per ufficializzare la loro unione agli occhi di tutti e proseguire verso il prossimo passo della loro vita insieme.

Fu investita dalle prime note della musica che avevano scelto e temette di non reggere un'altra ondata di sentimenti travolgenti, più forti di quanto si fosse aspettata.

Beh, a quanto pare sposarsi è una cosa seria, pensò. Nessuno riesce a non subirne il fascino mortale.

Le tremavano le gambe e si chiese, tra i mille pensieri che roteavano nella sua mente, cosa sarebbe successo se fosse svenuta sul serio, o non fosse riuscita a mettere un piede davanti all'altro.

Forse aveva ragione Castle, avrebbe dovuto mangiare qualcosa.

Si aprirono le porte. Sentiva il cuore rombarle nelle orecchie.

Il suo sguardo fu subito catturato da Castle, alto ed elegante in fondo alla sala ad attenderla. La fissava incantato e trasfigurato d'amore e, ritenne, di apprezzamento per quello che vedeva.

Si sorrisero da lontano, intimiditi dall'emozione contenuta a stento che riconoscevano sul viso dell'altro.

Vederlo le fece ritrovare il suo coraggio e la sua compostezza. Era tornata a sentirsi un essere umano nel pieno controllo dei suoi movimenti. Respirava tutta l'aria che le serviva. Sentiva una nuova forza.

Fu proprio in quel momento, dopo essersi lanciata verso di lui con rinnovata determinazione, decisa a coprire velocemente i pochi metri che li separavano, che inciampò nello spesso tappeto, per colpa delle scarpe troppo alte che aveva scelto.

Si aggrappò al braccio del padre, che la sostenne con una presa ferma della mano, mentre sentiva l'intera sala trattenere il respiro in preda all'orrore.

Vide Castle muoversi istintivamente per correre in suo soccorso, ma fu subito fermato da Martha, che lo bloccò prendendolo per un braccio.

Quando riuscì a tornare stabile sulle gambe ancora leggermente malferme, cercò di guardarlo per rassicurarlo che andava tutto bene e che non intendeva rompersi l'osso del collo, annullando così l'evento a cui teneva più di ogni altra cosa. Lo vide preoccupato e non del tutto convinto di doverla aspettare lì senza andare a prenderla.

Lei avrebbe decisamente voluto farsi venire a prendere.

La sensazione di malessere non era però passata. Le sembrava di avere del pulviscolo nero davanti agli occhi e una generale sensazione di mancanza di equilibro e testa vuota.

Stava... svenendo? Impaurita strinse forte il braccio del padre, incapace di continuare ad avanzare per via delle gambe rigide, rassegnata a farsi accogliere a breve dal pavimento.

Il giorno delle sue nozze.

Cercò di farsi forza e imporsi di farcela. _Doveva_ stare bene. _Dai, Kate._

Era sicura di essere impallidita, il sudore freddo le scendeva lungo la schiena. Si sentiva la pressione sotto le scarpe.

Sapeva che Castle aveva capito la situazione e stava pensando a un modo di intervenire per aiutarla.

Lei avrebbe volentieri accolto l'offerta del rifugio offerto dalle sue braccia, se non fosse stato per la distanza che li separava.

Lo guardò. Poteva... _Rick, puoi venire qui_? Chiese muta.

Castle, per la seconda volta, fece per lanciarsi nella sua direzione, ma suo padre, silenzioso ed efficiente, prese in mano la situazione.

Sciolse il braccio dal suo, glielo mise sulle spalle, la riportò indietro, appena fuori dalla porta, concentrato solo su di lei e non sul suo compito di accompagnarla da Castle o sulla gente che aveva iniziato a mormorare.

"Katie...?". Le chiese premuroso, chinando la testa per toccare la sua, piegata verso il basso. La teneva saldamente in piedi, senza di lui sarebbe crollata.

"Sto bene". Respirò rumorosamente. Si fece aria con una mano. Si chiese cosa stessero pensando tutti.

Jim frugò in tasca per prendere qualcosa che le porse. Kate guardò cosa fosse. Era una caramella perfettamente tonda e liscia.

Suo padre si era previdentemente infilato nella giacca del cibo per lei? Era normale? Facevano così i padri della sposa?

"Sei troppo nervosa e tesa. E non hai mangiato niente, come mi ha confessato qualcuno che ti sta aspettando all'altare e che non so come si stia trattenendo", le sussurrò a bassa voce.

 _Wow. I suoi uomini che si prendevano cura di lei._

"Hai un calo di zuccheri. Mangiala", le ordinò.

Kate ubbidì, come quando era piccola e pensava che suo padre avesse la risposta a tutte le sue domande e preoccupazioni. Beh, era ancora così.

Davanti a lui che la controllava severo, si infilò in bocca la caramella, il cui contenuto di zucchero venne subito assimilato dal suo corpo. Dopo qualche istante iniziò a stare meglio, la vista tornò chiara, le gambe forti, le guance rosee.

Si raddrizzò, finalmente pronta e rasserenata. Il padre non le toglieva gli occhi di dosso.

"Andiamo", annuì.

"Sicura?", le chiese per l'ultima volta.

 _Sono sicura. Vado a sposarlo_. _Niente può fermarmi._


	11. Chapter 11

_(La marcia nuziale che ho scelto e che ho ascoltato mentre scrivevo il capitolo è: Pachelbel - Canon In D Major )._

 _ **Amore è un faro sempre fisso**_ _  
_ _ **che sovrasta la tempesta e non vacilla mai**_ _  
_

Kate ricominciò a camminare, al braccio del padre.

Accorciando la distanza che la separava da Castle, con passi sempre più sicuri, sentiva il suo sorriso allargarsi, incontenibile.

Pensò che non avrebbe mai più voluto smettere di sorridergli, per tutto il resto della sua vita.

Non era più prigioniera di nessuna delle emozioni soverchianti che l'avevano soggiogata fino a un minuto prima.

Preoccupazione, ansia, panico si erano dileguati lasciando il posto alla felicità più pura e limpida che avesse mai provato, che aveva spazzato via tutto il resto.

Le sembrava di essere volata con leggerezza fuori dal suo corpo e di riuscire a guardarsi da fuori. E si vedeva talmente radiosa che avrebbe voluto abbracciarsi per dirsi che sì, stava davvero sposando Richard Castle. Adesso.

Persa nella sua nuvola luminosa non si accorgeva della vicinanza delle persone che l'accompagnavano con sguardo partecipe nella sua ascesa verso il fondo della sala.

Erano una macchia indistinta sullo sfondo, un rumore sommesso in cui percepiva affetto e attesa.

Annuiva, sorrideva splendente, un po' commossa e confusa per tutto quello che fluttuava incontenibile dentro di lei.

Gli occhi colmi di stelle, le stesse che erano cucite, quasi invisibili, sull'abito che si muoveva elegante intorno alle sue gambe, erano solo per l'uomo che stava visibilmente contando i passi che mancavano per averla accanto.

Oggi e per sempre.

La musica la accompagnava sottolineando ed esaltando le sensazioni che provava a fior di pelle, arricchendole e sublimandole in qualcosa di cui non delineava l'esatta fattura.

Si sentiva espandere nella sala a ondate concentriche, come un sasso lanciato in un lago immobile.

Era come se la sua vita avesse raggiunto il culmine della pienezza, come se le fosse finalmente stato concesso tutto quello che le era stato promesso e la felicità traboccante stesse effondendosi come liquido dorato e caldo intorno a lei, dilagando incontenibile verso l'esterno.

Le sembrava di librarsi sul tappeto dalla trama fitta sotto ai suoi piedi, mossa da una volontà superiore che la stava spingendo, con fermezza, verso lui. _Verso casa._

Le venne voglia di ridere forte. Provò l'impulso di lanciare per aria i fiori del suo bouquet, mollare tutto, alzarsi le gonne e correre da lui, volargli in braccio e farsi portar via, incuranti della solennità dell'evento.

Forse l'atmosfera le stava dando alla testa, perché le sembrava di non averlo mai amato tanto.

Anzi, era come se si stesse innamorando di nuovo di lui, a ogni passo in più che faceva.

Che era quello che era successo nella sua vita. Ogni giorno aveva portato un pezzettino d'amore in più per lui, fino a riempirle il cuore e allargarlo per poterne contenere di più.

Invece, era costretta a muoversi in modo cadenzato e lento, secondo usi e costumi che mai come in quel momento le sembravano inadatti all'impazienza con cui voleva vivere il suo matrimonio.

Non si sentiva più se stessa, ma vorticava in spirali di felicità e di amore. Le scoppiava il cuore.

Le venne il pensiero folle di fermare tutto, musica e processione, e ricominciare da capo. E continuare a farlo finché avesse consumato tutto il sacchetto di felicità che era previsto per lei in quella giornata.

Non doveva rimanere nessuna briciola sul fondo. Era il suo giorno perfetto.

Mancavano pochi passi.

Castle risplendeva del suo stesso sorriso. Non riuscivano a smettere di fissarsi.

La incoraggiava e le trasmetteva con lo sguardo quello che non poteva dirle in pubblico, ma che le aveva detto tante volte. A parole e con i gesti. Tanti gesti. E anche tante parole d'amore.

Come in sogno, arrivò alla fine. E lui era lì.

Poteva allungare una mano e toccarlo.

Le veniva da piangere, da ridere, il suo intero corpo tremava e si sentiva in evidente stato confusionale.

Suo padre le strinse la mano, prima di lasciarla e allontanarsi. Sorrise orgoglioso, prima a lei e poi a Castle, in piedi alto e bello come se l'era sempre immaginato. Meglio, anzi.

Si posizionò davanti a lui, davanti a tutti.

 _E quindi eccoci qui. Sposiamoci._

Aspettò con pazienza che iniziasse il rito di cui non ricordava quasi nulla.

Castle, cogliendo tutti di sorpresa, si mosse verso di lei, le mise una mano sul fianco, calda e avvolgente, e le appoggiò le labbra sulla guancia.

Stava per liquefarsi, aveva bisogno di aria. Tutto l'amore che custodiva dentro di lei e che la stava sorreggendo, stava straripando fuori da lei per andare ad avvolgerlo. Non era preparata a questo. Non le sembrava nemmeno che fosse previsto.

O magari era così che si faceva tra sposi. Del resto lei che ne sapeva, si era rifiutata perfino di fare le prove della cerimonia.

Si era detta: arrivo all'altare, o al tavolo, o qualsiasi cosa abbiano preparato, e lo sposo.

Castle spostò le labbra sul suo orecchio."Stai bene?", le mormorò molto piano, senza farsi sentire da nessuno, solo da lei.

Dio, l'effetto fisico che le faceva quell'uomo, in un momento che doveva essere puro e mistico.

Lei annuì, grata, ma non meravigliata, che lui si stesse preoccupando per lei anche allora, dopo che era quasi svenuta davanti a tutti.

Castle non si mosse da lì. Continuò a tenerle la mano su un fianco, la guancia contro la sua, il pubblico un unico organismo vivente, inclinato in avanti per capire cosa stesse succedendo.

Kate, incerta, alzò una mano per appoggiargliela sulla guancia libera, rimanendo immobile nella posizione in cui lui li aveva bloccati.

"Possiamo sposarci?", gli chiese a bassa voce, emozionata e divertita e con la testa che le girava. Era questo che succedeva? Era come essere ubriachi?

"Un minuto", le sussurrò Castle di rimando, in tono di scusa.

Kate capì che stava cercando di riprendere il controllo di sé, dopo aver aiutato lei a recuperare il proprio durante il _rapimento_ di qualche ora prima.

Il sindaco tossicchiò discretamente. "Quando siete pronti", esclamò desiderando con tutta probabilità di essere altrove e non un testimone ravvicinato del loro inopportuno momento privato.

Kate sapeva bene che quello che c'era tra loro, se lasciato libero di esprimersi senza vincoli, tendeva a diventare sfolgorante e a sopraffare gli animi. Succedeva così anche a lei.

Qualche volta doveva incanalare l'abbondanza di quel sentimento, che era divampato quando aveva inavvertitamente lasciato aperto uno spiraglio e che la colmava ogni giorno di doni, se voleva provare ad avere una vita normale.

Altrimenti avrebbero passato tutto il tempo distesi nell'erba a guardare le nuvole per dare un nome alle forme che assumevano. Per sempre.

Era il suo ideale di felicità.

Castle si riscosse, le sorrise e tornò al suo posto.

"Scusate", si rivolse al pubblico, del tutto a suo agio, in apparenza il solito protagonista delle luci della ribalta. "Mi accertavo che non _mi_ si afflosciasse sul pavimento".

Li fece ridere.

Voci femminili che non riconobbe mormorarono un "Wow" sognante.

Rise anche lei, per l'imbarazzo, ma quello che la toccò in profondità fu sentire la tensione sfumare il suo tono di voce, abbassarlo di un'ottava e renderlo meno pieno del solito, più contratto.

A loro poteva nasconderlo, a lei no. Era vittima delle sue stesse emozioni.

Kate gli porse la mano per farsi dare la sua. _Cominciamo_. Era pur sempre una donna d'azione, anche se se ne stava in piedi con aria trasognata e imbambolata davanti all'uomo dei suoi sogni.

Quante donne sposano l'uomo della loro vita? Qualcuna. Lei sì.

Quante sposavano un uomo che avrebbe attraversato gli uragani per loro? Che avrebbe fatto scudo con il suo corpo e le avrebbe tenute per mano mentre saltellavano a passo di danza tra i campi fioriti, le rocce dei fiumi, la sabbia in riva al mare?

 _Lei, sì._

Castle fu quasi sorpreso dal fatto che tutto stesse iniziando, la guardò confuso e lei seppe che di quel passo, a furia di guardarsi e amarsi, avrebbero fatto notte.

Gli diede un'occhiata decisa. "Focus, Castle. Dobbiamo sposarci. Adesso".

Il pubblico rise, ancora, riconoscendola nel ruolo di donna pratica e volitiva.

Castle appoggiò docilmente la mano sul suo palmo.

Kate si voltò a prendere l'anello alla sua sinistra.

Lo guardò. Guardò Castle negli occhi. Si girò verso la sala.

L'atmosfera era calda e intima, proprio come aveva desiderato. Le fiamme delle candele color avorio, di cui la sala era riempita, tremolavano creando giochi di ombre e di luce.

Nevicava. Riuscì a scorgerlo da una delle finestre. Fuori era nero, silenzioso, ovattato. Dentro di lei c'era un mondo dorato.

Scorse Jamie, assonnato, con la testa appoggiata alla spalla di Martha.

Sapeva che, quando era così stanco, l'unico posto in cui voleva stare era in braccio a Castle, per riuscire ad addormentarsi in mezzo al rumore e alla gente.

Jamie si accorse che lei gli stava sorridendo. Alzò la testa, le guance arrossate, e provò a salutarla muovendo la mano appesantita dal sonno, ma senza riuscire a metterci il solito entusiasmo. Abbassò di nuovo la testa, chiudendo gli occhi.

Era il momento.

O forse poteva ancora prendersi qualche minuto per uscire a fare riti propiziatori al _Sol Invictus_ , formare un corteo druidico, offrire doni agli dei, celebrare la festa delle luci.

Le venne la forte tentazione di proporlo ridacchiando a Castle. Lui l'avrebbe di certo trovata un'idea bellissima e avrebbe iniziato subito ad organizzare l'evento, cosa che li avrebbe portati a isolarsi per chiacchierare fitto fitto. In capo a un paio d'ore avrebbe creato la miglior celebrazione pagana da millenni a questa parte, coinvolgendoli tutti.

No, basta, avevano aspettato fin troppo.

Gli infilò l'anello sul dito giusto. Era riuscita a preoccuparsi anche per quello, nelle settimane precedenti.

"Castle, e se sbaglio e non riusciamo più a toglierlo?".

"Beckett, mettilo dove ti pare, basta che mi sposi".

Discorso chiuso. La saggezza fatta uomo.

Lo spinse fino in fondo, l'anello scivolò senza fare resistenza.

Prese un respiro, e parlò.

"La _stessa_ forma. E la _stessa_ sostanza", pronunciò come premessa, con voce chiara, decisa e squillante, scandendo bene le parole perché il messaggio gli arrivasse chiaro e comprensibile.

Si stupì quasi di se stessa. Aveva pensato che sarebbe uscito un mormorio inintelligibile.

Il pubblico reagì incerto e interrogativo, non avendone recepito il senso nascosto.

Ma lui si illuminò. Sapeva cosa lei aveva voluto dire.

Era la risposta di Kate all'interrogativo che lei stessa gli aveva posto durante il loro intermezzo pomeridiano.

 _Dove saremmo se non fosse successo quello che è successo? Saremmo qui, Rick._

Significava che lei non aveva rimpianti. Nessuno.

Significava anche che se avesse potuto scegliere in quale modo far sbocciare il loro amore predestinato, avrebbe scelto proprio lo stesso percorso.

Nonostante fosse stato imprevisto, fosse esploso senza aspettare i giusti tempi di maturazione e fossero stati brutali gli ingranaggi attraverso cui la vita li aveva strizzati.

Non avrebbe cambiato niente. Avrebbe ritagliato quell'esatta forma d'amore, tra le infinite varianti possibili di quell'unione prevista nel loro piano di esistenza.

"Ti prometto che ti proteggerò per sempre, Richard Castle".

Stava iniziando a cedere, la voce sempre più flebile, la baldanza con cui aveva iniziato ormai persa.

Lui si occupava sempre di tutti, mai di se stesso. Lei, invece, voleva dichiarare, a lui e a tutti, che si sarebbe presa cura di lui, l'avrebbe protetto e sarebbe stata sua compagna e complice, l'altra metà di _loro_.

"E ti amerò per sempre. E ti disegnerò cuori sui tovaglioli tutti i giorni della mia vita".

L'ultima parola le chiuse la gola.

Non erano promesse. Erano dati di fatto. Non sarebbe stata in grado di fare diversamente.

Avrebbe voluto continuare a tenersi aggrappata alla sua mano, ma era il turno di Castle di prendere l'anello sottile, raccogliere la sua mano distesa, perché lei non era più collaborativa, confusa e felice di essere riuscita a dire ad alta voce quello che provava per lui e desiderosa di avere un momento per riprendersi. Non era ancora possibile.

Castle la fissò negli occhi, mentre l'anello raggiungeva la sua naturale collocazione, con uno sguardo che era insieme amorevole, galante, romantico e spavaldo. Scorgeva la solita luce sbarazzina, quella che prometteva avventure e incanti.

"Ti terrò per mano per sempre, Katherine Beckett".

Kate sentì la vita abbandonarla lentamente, svuotandola.

 _Addio, mondo. Io mi fermo qui._

"E verrò a prenderti in tutti gli anfratti in cui ti nasconderai".

Castle le strinse la mano, gli occhi dolci e carezzevoli a lanciare incantesimi su di lei.

"E ti solleverò quando cadrai. O quando inciamperai nei tappeti".

Kate rise, nervosamente. Il pianeta avrebbe conservato per sempre memoria del suo cedimento prematrimoniale.

"E ti amerò per sempre. Perché non posso fare altrimenti", concluse con una punta di commozione a fargli tremare la voce.

Quell'uomo era _suo._ Non riusciva a crederci. Voleva buttarsi per terra e ringraziare il creato e le divinità di ogni regno spirituale per averglielo mandato.

Kate aveva sempre sperato che qualcuno avrebbe registrato quello che lui le avrebbe detto. Perché lei di certo non sarebbe stata in grado di rendersi conto di niente, men che meno afferrare con precisione le sue promesse.

Ma le sue parole fluirono dentro di lei e si incisero nell'anima, incancellabili. E se avesse dimenticato tutto il resto, se la memoria l'avesse abbandonata, tra tanti anni, non avrebbe mai dimenticato quel momento, quelle frasi, quello che provava e quello che lui le trasmetteva a voce e in silenzio.

"E se qualcosa proverà a dividerci, tu _stringi forte_ ", finì, sorridendole divertito.

 _Addio, davvero_. _Grazie, vado a morire felice._

Senza dirselo, avevano dato a quella parole dette come reazione pratica a una situazione imprevista e contingente, venire divisi dalla folla, lo stesso significato simbolico. Se non ci avessero già pensato loro, qualcuno avrebbe dovuto farli sposare all'istante.

Nessuno doveva permetter loro di andarsene in giro per il mondo senza una fede al dito, a mostrare che erano una cosa sola. Perché lo erano.

Le donne in sala erano vive o le aveva tramortite tutte?

Iniziò a rispondergli, intenzionata a rassicurarlo: "Non la lascerò mai", nello stesso momento in cui l'officiante iniziava a dire "Per i poteri conferitimi...".

Si interruppero entrambi, Castle si mise a ridere.

Avevano ragione. Erano promesse, non una conversazione privata, non potevano andare avanti lei e Castle a parlarsi come se fossero soli nella stanza. Arrossì imbarazzata, scusandosi.

Ma non era forse sempre così? Non erano sempre da soli ovunque, anche quando erano in mezzo a una folla, proprio come adesso?

"Vi dichiaro marito e moglie".

Gli invitati applaudirono, festosi, lasciando i loro posti per venire da loro, finalmente liberi di muoversi e di avvicinarsi, per parlare con loro e manifestare la felicità per la nuova coppia di sposi.

Sentirono piovere le prime congratulazioni, ma loro rimasero muti, a guardarsi increduli, incapaci di muoversi, di festeggiare, di abbracciarsi, di toccarsi.

Li guardarono tutti perplessi, fermandosi discreti per non interrompere il loro dialogo silenzioso, persi nella dimensione irraggiungibile che li rendeva inavvicinabili, circondati dall'essenza speciale del loro amore.

Che quando erano insieme avessero occhi solo per l'altro era noto a tutti. Che rimanessero a fissarsi pietrificati, una volta sposati, non se lo aspettava nessuno.

In quel momento esistevano solo loro e il loro guardarsi era il dovuto riconoscimento della sacralità del traguardo raggiunto, proprio lì dove era nato tutto, un caldo giorno di giugno di tanto tempo prima.

Castle allungò esitante entrambe le braccia verso di lei, un gesto che apparve più come una richiesta di permesso che non l'espressione di un legittimo diritto e desiderio.

Le sembrò proprio come quando l'aveva invitata tanto tempo prima, osando un passo azzardato verso una direzione che bramava, ma che temeva non fosse ancora percorribile. Si era finto sicuro di sé, muovendosi tra gli scogli della sua negazione. Aveva avuto paura di essere stato precipitoso e che lei si sarebbe mossa all'indietro, facendoli tornare al punto di partenza. Aveva temuto di aver fatto troppa pressione su un legame che entrambi sapevano esistere, ma che era un filo ancora troppo delicato ed esile per poter essere preso per mano.

Ma lei aveva detto di sì. Oggi l'aveva detto ancora.

 _Sì, sì, sì._

Kate si mosse piano verso di lui, con le stesso atteggiamento riverente, consapevole di trovarsi davanti a uno dei momenti più significativi delle loro vite, da maneggiare con cura.

Le sembrava di vederlo per la prima volta, vederlo realmente. E di sceglierlo ancora, come aveva fatto la prima volta. E tutti i giorni da allora.

Con gesti lenti alzò le braccia e gli circondò il collo, colmando la distanza fisica, divenuta ormai insopportabile.

Lo strinse più forte che poté, aggrappandosi. Lui rispose avvolgendola con la stessa passione schiacciandola contro di lui.

Si sentiva completamente avviluppata, piccola e accartocciata contro il suo corpo, che definiva il loro spazio e i confini di tutto il resto. Come aveva sempre fatto.

Non volevano staccarsi, mai più.

Insieme, abbracciati, per sempre.


	12. After

Gli invitati avevano assistito in disparte alla manifestazione dei primi istanti di beatitudine coniugale, lasciando loro tutto il tempo per celebrare privatamente il traguardo raggiunto.

Tuttavia, conoscendoli e sapendo che il _loro momento_ sarebbe potuto andare per le lunghe, si erano fatti impazienti nel desiderio di festeggiarli e condividere la loro felicità.

I nuovi _signori Castle_ si erano quindi staccati molto a malincuore.

Si erano lasciati baciare, abbracciare, avevano risposto a frasi ben auguranti, ricevuto congratulazioni e accettato volentieri tutti gli inviti di fare foto ricordo, cercando di mantenere sempre un contatto fisico.

L'affetto che la famiglia e i loro amici provavano per loro era palpabile e li aveva avvolti in una calda bolla protettiva. Era la giornata di tutti ed era giusto condividerla con i convenuti, lo capivano.

Si sentivano solo sperduti lontani dall'altro e si erano cercati ogni volta in cui erano stati costretti a separarsi.

Erano stati riuniti e divisi ancora, in un ritmo di allontanamento e ricongiungimento costante e inarrestabile.

Volevano stare insieme. Non erano riusciti a smettere di toccarsi. Il bisogno di contatto fisico si era fatto impellente e necessario.

Kate aveva provato autentici brividi di amore e altre sensazioni meno platoniche ogni volta che aveva sentito la mano di Castle intrufolarsi per accarezzarle possessivamente un fianco, di fronte a tutti.

Aveva chiuso gli occhi appoggiando la testa contro di lui, sognando il momento troppo lontano in cui sarebbero rimasti da soli.

Nuovamente disgiunti, avevano continuato a cercarsi con gli occhi, finché Castle non era tornato a reclamare il diritto di baciare la sposa. Per via del fatto che lo voleva la tradizione.

"Porta male, _moglie_. Devo baciarti _moltissimo_ ", le aveva detto più e più volte, cercando le sue labbra, in mezzo alla folla.

"Castle, sono gli altri che devono baciare la sposa, non tu", gli aveva mormorato all'orecchio, tra un assalto e l'altro, molto felice che lui provasse il medesimo ardore e incapacità di starle lontano.

"Ti ricordo che la formula prevede: 'E adesso può baciare la sposa'. Lo _sposo_ , Beckett. Non _gli altri._ Mi sto attenendo ai fatti. Vado a prenderti il manuale dello Sposo Felice?".

Non aveva voluto sapere se esistesse davvero. Conoscendolo, sì.

"Castle, si parla di _un_ bacio e solo in quella circostanza".

"Abbondiamo. Potremmo passare anni di carestia. Chi ci darebbe indietro tutti i baci persi?".

"Vorrei sperare di no. La carestia, intendo".

"No. No. No". Ogni _no_ era arrivato dopo altrettante interruzioni in cui si erano goduti il _flusso della loro abbondanza._

"Il tuo manuale non dice niente sulla felicità degli sposi _dopo_ la cerimonia?". Beckett non aveva nessuna intenzione di andare per il sottile.

Castle aveva mosso le dita sulla sua schiena, seguendo la linea dell'abito.

"Dice _moltissimo_ ", le aveva sussurrato, dandole un piccolo bacio dietro all'orecchio.

Si erano guardati sorridendo, comunicandosi segreti e promesse di cui solo loro erano a conoscenza.

Avevano intrecciato le mani di nascosto mentre venivano scattate le foto. Lui le aveva accarezzato il polso con movimenti circolari.

Si erano fatti rimproverare perché erano troppo distratti da loro stessi per concentrarsi sulla macchina fotografica. O qualsiasi cosa che non riguardasse strettamente loro due.

Kate aveva cercato di chiacchierare con tutti, venendo però distratta dal braccio di Castle intorno alle spalle, con una mano appoggiata casualmente sulla parte del suo corpo lasciata libera dalla scollatura. Era riuscita a concentrarsi solo su quella mano che si spostava distrattamente sulla sua pelle scoperta, mentre lui era impegnato a parlare, raccontare, ridere.

Sapeva bene che lui non lasciava niente al caso. E che sapeva quello che stava facendo.

Avevano cercato di appartarsi, quando le mani si erano fatte troppo audaci e i respiri irregolari, ma l'onda centripeta li aveva sempre riportati al centro dell'attenzione. A che punto non sarebbe sembrato più scortese andare via?

Apprezzava il modo in cui tutti cercavano di farli sentire amati, ma amava di più suo marito. _Marito_. Le si fermava ancora il respiro in gola, al pensiero.

Jamie, tornato vivace e attivo a causa del trambusto, era arrivato di corsa ad abbracciarli entrambi. Loro si erano chinati insieme su di lui e avevano chiuso in un cerchio la loro famiglia.

Alla lunga, dopo ore di rumore e confusione, era diventato capriccioso per via della stanchezza e degli strappi alla sua routine consolidata. Diverse persone avevano tentato di calmarlo e distrarlo, con il solo risultato di aumentarne il nervosismo.

Era sgattaiolato tra gli ospiti finendo contro le gambe di Castle e aveva gridato, piangendo, per farsi prendere in braccio.

Castle si era abbassato per sollevarlo. Jamie si era accoccolato contro di lui, aveva smesso di urlare, aveva appoggiato la testa contro il suo collo e aveva emesso un sospiro tra le lacrime, la manina già pronta a muoversi sull'orecchio del padre.

Castle si era voltato verso di lei e l'aveva informata che si sarebbe appartato per farlo addormentare. L'aveva baciata su una tempia, prima di andare via.

Lei l'aveva guardato allontanarsi con un po' di rimpianto.

Le era sembrato perfino più sexy con il loro bambino in braccio. C'era qualcosa nel modo sicuro e disinvolto con cui lo teneva che faceva venire voglia a tutte le donne presenti di ripensare alle proprie priorità, ne era sicura.

Incapace di stare lontana, nonostante il decoro prevedesse che almeno uno dei due rimanesse con gli ospiti, andò a cercarli poco dopo. Non aveva impiegato molto a decidere che preferiva stare con loro, da soli, che con chiunque altro, a cui le pareva di aver dedicato sufficiente energia, attenzione e sorrisi.

Attraversò diverse sale, cercandoli con gli occhi, sempre più impaziente, chiedendosi dove fossero finiti . Forse l'aveva già portato di sopra.

Aprì l'ultima porta, lasciata socchiusa, e finalmente li trovò.

Castle era in piedi davanti a una vetrata da dove guardava la neve cadere, serio e assorto, muovendosi con un ritmo lento e ipnotico per cullare Jamie, nella stessa posizione in cui era solito farlo addormentare da neonato.

La testa nell'incavo del suo braccio che sorreggeva il suo corpo per tutta la sua lunghezza, l'altra mano a ricreare il buio dietro alle sue palpebre.

Jamie era troppo cresciuto per farsi tenere in quel modo, ma l'ampiezza fisica di Castle gli permetteva di ricreare il comodo giaciglio di un tempo, che suo figlio apprezzava ancora, in certe particolari circostanze.

Rimase sulla soglia a osservarli, senza dar cenno della propria presenza.

Jamie si era finalmente addormentato, lo capiva da come si era abbandonato, ma Castle continuava a muoversi piano.

Lo vide smettere di contemplare il paesaggio esterno per volgere uno sguardo pieno di amore sul viso di Jamie, accarezzandogli i capelli con la stessa delicatezza e cura con cui l'aveva fatto la prima volta, pochi istanti dopo la sua nascita.

Si chinò su di lui, alzando le braccia per avvicinare le loro teste e posare un bacio leggero sulla sua fronte, senza svegliarlo.

Kate si aggrappò allo stipite della porta, presa da un'improvvisa debolezza. Doveva contenersi o il suo orologio biologico, messo a dura prova dai due angeli, le nuove emozioni matrimoniali e il dispiegamento della virilità paterna di Castle, le avrebbe imposto di farne un altro lì, subito, sul pavimento.

Castle sarebbe stato senz'altro d'accordo.

Era un momento personale tra padre e figlio, non voleva disturbare. Forse avrebbe dovuto andarsene.

Ma non riusciva a staccarsi.

Castle, nonostante la sua natura istrionica e la grandi capacità di manifestazioni d'amore esplicite, che compensavano la sua indole riservata, mostrava i sentimenti più profondi che provava per Jamie unicamente quando era da solo con il figlio.

Smetteva di essere il Castle che conoscevano tutti e si permetteva di manifestare senza filtri cosa significasse per lui essere padre di _quel_ bambino, comunicandolo a suo figlio con gesti, sguardi e parole segrete, che servivano a rinsaldare il loro legame speciale, un filo diretto tra loro due, così come lei e Jamie avevano il loro linguaggio condiviso.

L'aveva aiutata, si era fatto da parte, li aveva visti crescere insieme, era stato compagno, amico e amante, ma c'era una parte di lui connessa istintivamente a Jamie in via esclusiva, che raramente permetteva ad altri di scorgere.

Lei l'aveva scoperto per caso, una volta in cui lui erano tutti e tre nel loro letto e Castle credeva che lei e Jamie dormissero.

Kate si era svegliata all'improvviso, aveva socchiuso le palpebre senza muoversi e l'aveva visto accarezzare il profilo del viso del figlio, rapito e appagato. Aveva trovato difficile rimanere immobile, per non entrare nell'abbraccio di quello sguardo traboccante d'affetto.

Non resistette. Voleva far parte del mondo d'amore esclusivo della sua famiglia.

Si avvicinò in punta di piedi e lo abbracciò da dietro, infilando entrambe le mani sotto la sua giacca, accostando il viso contro la sua schiena.

"Ehi", mormorò Castle, spostandola di lato per averla nel suo campo visivo. La attirò contro di sé.

"Dorme?", si informò Kate a bassa voce, anche se sapeva già la risposta.

"Sì".

Entrambi non riuscivano a smettere di guardarlo. Kate gli accarezzò la piccola fronte.

"Vado a metterlo a letto", le comunicò Castle, il braccio libero a stringerle la vita.

"Vengo con te", si offerse subito Kate.

"No, rimani. Almeno uno di noi deve stare con gli ospiti". Il solito noioso ritornello.

Kate voltò la testa per ascoltare il rumore lontano delle persone che sembravano divertirsi anche senza di loro. Non le sembrava che fosse necessaria la sua presenza. Né trovava normale che quella sera non avrebbero messo a letto Jamie insieme, proprio il primo giorno della loro nuova famiglia. Dove era finita tutta la poesia?

Si incupì di fronte a quella decisione insolita, non riuscendo a comprendere il motivo della sua richiesta, anche se era evidente che Castle non volesse essere seguito.

Li accompagnò per un tratto. Si separarono di fronte alla scale.

Castle alzò un mano a sfiorarle una ciocca di capelli. Le sorrise.

Si allontanò e poi tornò indietro per abbracciarla di nuovo, Jamie racchiuso tra di loro.

"Torno subito".

"Ok".

Voleva dire _no, non andare via, non posso stare senza di te._

Lui le prese una mano per portarsela alle labbra. Se avesse continuato così non avrebbe garantito di non rapirlo e buttare la chiave.

Kate tornò nel salone. Prese un bicchiere dal primo vassoio che le capitò a tiro, bevve un sorso.

Sorrise, pregustando il suo ritorno. Jamie stava già dormendo, non ci sarebbe voluto molto.

Sbirciò più volte l'ingresso della sala, ma sembrava non tornare mai. Perché ci stava mettendo così tanto?

Pensò di abbandonare definitivamente il ricevimento, salire da lui e dichiarare finita la festa _pubblica_.

A sorpresa, proveniente da una direzione opposta a quella che si aspettava, sentì una mano scivolare sul suo fianco da dietro, fermarsi sulla sua pancia e stringere. Si sentì cedere le gambe dalla felicità per il suo ritorno e per il desiderio che, a furia di crescere, cominciava a essere incontenibile.

Castle la baciò sul collo. Non solo una volta.

"Balliamo", sussurrò facendola girare su se stessa con un unico gesto.

Chiuse le braccia dietro alla sua schiena, tirandola contro di sé con forza. Kate si inarcò contro il suo corpo, cedendo all'istante.

Non capiva ancora perché non potessero andarsene per _continuare i festeggiamenti_ e perché lui facesse così il misterioso.

Castle si chinò a darle un bacio leggero e prolungato, che le strappò un gemito.

Era più di quest'uomo di quanto fosse mai stata di chiunque altro nella sua vita.

Le accarezzò la schiena con ampi gesti circolari, in una spirale puntata verso il basso.

"Castle", mugolò con gli occhi chiusi.

"Come stai?" le chiese tenendo la fronte contro la sua, ignorando le sue richieste, di cui conosceva l'esatta natura.

"Sposata. Tu?".

"Molto sposato anche io".

Si sorrisero.

"Bene".

"Bene".

Venne qualcuno a parlare con loro, ma Castle la tenne vicina con forza, senza permetterle di staccarsi. Il tempo per gli ospiti era finito.

Si mossero languidamente su loro stessi a tempo di musica. Gli altri invitati si allontanarono in fretta, lasciandoli discretamente da soli.

"Vieni con me", le propose a fior di labbra.

 _Finalmente._

"Possiamo farlo? Con tutti gli ospiti...?", chiese dubbiosa, pronta a fare tutto quello che le chiedeva, ma volendo togliersi tutte le remore della buona educazione, prima.

Voleva essere sicura che lui non avrebbe ricominciato con la solita solfa su loro che non potevano abbandonare il ricevimento.

"Possiamo fare quello che vogliamo. E' la nostra festa. Ma prima...", piegò solo un angolo delle labbra.

 _Sì, portami di sopra! Portami di sopra!_ Avrebbe voluto gridare Kate, che si contenne per decenza.

La prese per mano e se la trascinò dietro, scomparendo dalla sala come un esperto latitante.

Contrariamente a quello che si aspettava, Castle si diresse verso l'ingresso e non verso lo scalone.

Quindi non sarebbero andati al piano di sopra, pensò Kate frustrata.

La stupì ancora un volta avvolgendola in una delle sue giacche, enormi.

 _Dove voleva portarla?_

"Castle, vuoi andare in riva al mare a compiere qualche rito mistico? Sta nevicando e io non sono abbastanza coperta". La sua voce tradì tutta la sua impazienza.

Non le diede nessuna risposta, la baciò profondamente e a lungo, il primo vero bacio _da Castle_ da quando si erano sposati.

Ok, vada per la spiaggia. Andava bene tutto.

Lo seguì, perché era quello che faceva sempre. Lui progettava avventure, lei trovava tutte le scuse per non dargli retta e poi lo faceva sempre. Non se ne era mai pentita.

Il freddo era più che intenso e la colse impreparata. Il vestito leggero non bastava a proteggerla. Le scarpe affondarono nella neve. Dove la stava portando? Non in spiaggia. L'oceano era altrove. I fiocchi di neve si posavano sui loro capelli, sciogliendosi.

Si fermarono in mezzo al nulla.

"Chiudi gli occhi".

"Non chiudo gli occhi, Castle, mi rompo una gamba. E ho freddo. E fame". Non specificò di cosa. _Non di cheeseburger._

"Chiudili". Le mostrò le chiavi che aveva in mano. "Siamo arrivati".


	13. Let It Snow

**Let It Snow (P)**

 _Arrivati,_ dove?!

In quale parte di casa erano?

Perché doveva sempre fare l'uomo enigmatico e perché lei glielo lasciava sempre fare?

Perché le piaceva moltissimo.

In base alla sua geografia personale, non erano nel corpo principale della villa, che si erano lasciati alle spalle uscendo all'aperto e camminando per un buon tratto fino a farle perdere i riferimenti, e nemmeno negli spazi esterni che usavano in estate.

L'istinto, che di solito le veniva in soccorso con successo, in questa occasione non la stava aiutando.

Non aveva altre alternative che fare come aveva detto lui, se voleva passare al livello successivo del suo gioco misterioso, altrimenti non si sarebbero mossi di lì e li avrebbero trovati il mattino dopo congelati.

Preferì non pensare ai titoli sui giornali.

Chiuse gli occhi. Allungò un mano a cercare il braccio di Castle per tenersi in equilibrio. Castle glielo offrì sollecito e lei strinse con forza la stoffa della sua giacca.

La sorresse mentre le indicava di proseguire nel nulla. Sospettò che avesse intenzione di farle fare giri a vuoto e inutili cambi di direzione, solo per disorientarla.

Finalmente si fermarono. La lasciò in piedi da sola, mentre apriva la porta di _qualcosa_ che quindi doveva avere dei muri. L'aiutò a a oltrepassare la soglia, tenendola per mano. Lei si muoveva come una sonnambula, con la paura di cadere, aggrappata al suo braccio.

Lo sentì chiudere la porta a doppia mandata. C'era silenzio. Ovunque fossero sarebbero rimasti da soli, un pensiero che le risultò decisamente gradito.

Le tolse la giacca dalle spalle. Il posto era piacevolmente riscaldato. Profumato. _Molto_ silenzioso.

"Adesso puoi aprire gli occhi", le disse senza tradire nessuna emozione.

Lo fece.

 _Oh._

 _Oh._

Lo sguardo si allargò sullo spazio inaspettato che si trovò di fronte, a lei del tutto sconosciuto, fermandosi sulle ampie vetrate che arrivavano fino al soffitto e che sostituivano gran parte dei muri. Il soffitto era di legno chiaro, con un lucernario posto proprio sopra di loro, da cui riusci a vedere la neve cadere fitta.

Il pavimento era ricoperto da folti tappeti e c'erano candele accese disseminate sui mobili, unica fonte di luce insieme al fuoco scoppiettante del camino.

Divani di pelle bianca erano disposti a formare un semicerchio. Ai loro piedi qualcuno aveva disposto premurosamente molti cuscini, alcuni molto grandi, trapunte di seta grigia e coperte dal pelo lungo che erano le sue preferite per scaldarsi in inverno.

Dedusse che si trovassero nella parte della proprietà più vicina all'oceano. Le sembrava di poter allungare una mano e toccare dall'alto la massa d'acqua compatta e scura che riusciva a intravedere grazie al contrasto con il paesaggio innevato.

"Ma dove siamo?", chiese con gli occhi spalancati per lo stupore, quando riuscì a ritrovare l'uso della parola.

"Siamo in un posto dove posso stare in pace con mia moglie", rispose Castle con la voce che di solito prometteva un certo tipo di _impegno_ a seguire, che lui avrebbe preso molto sul serio. Lei avrebbe ammazzato per quella voce. Metaforicamente.

Kate si mordicchiò un labbro, pensosa. Castle le mise le mani sulle braccia, strofinandole vigorosamente per scaldarla, dopo la passeggiata sul sentiero inospitale.

"Qui? Vuoi dire che...".

"Che fino a domani mattina sarà il nostro rifugio".

"Pensavo che saremmo rimasti nella _nostra_ stanza, con il _nostro_ idromassaggio dove avremmo...".

Kate preferì essere molto chiara. Con tutti i problemi di comunicazione che avevano sempre avuto, meglio specificare bene le sue aspettative.

Castle le baciò il collo prima di rispondere al suo orecchio: "C'è l'idromassaggio anche qui. C'è tutto quello che desideri. L'ho pensato per noi. Per stanotte".

Come si diceva? Un uomo per tutte le stagioni.

"Hai costruito tutto questo per passarci la nostra prima notte di nozze?".

E perché lei non si era accorta di niente? Come aveva fatto a tenerglielo nascosto? Era sbalordita.

Castle fece scendere le braccia lungo il suo corpo, per ricongiungerle intorno alla vita. Kate sospirò felice.

Era tranquilla. In pace. Desiderosa di stare con suo marito. Non aveva salutato nessuno, ma sapeva che non si sarebbero offesi, avrebbero compreso le loro necessità.

Sapeva che qualcuno avrebbe badato a Jamie, era stato definito nelle conversazioni che erano lungamente intercorse tra chiunque, della famiglia o meno, a proposito delle notte successiva alle nozze.

Era stato bizzarro scoprire che le dissertazioni sulla loro vita intima post matrimonio fossero considerate legittime e socialmente accettabili e che tutti avessero un'opinione che si sentivano autorizzati a esprimere.

 _Pensiamo noi a Jamie, mentre voi..._

Si guardò ancora intorno, ancora incuriosita dall'edificio in cui erano, di cui non aveva afferrato lo scopo. La gente non costruisce... _casette_ per passarci una notte, giusto?

Era una dependance? L'alloggio del guardiano? Un antro segreto come quello che avevano a casa? Sembrava esserci tutto l'indispensabile per viverci in modo indipendente.

Castle la prese per mano e la fece sedere a terra, di fronte al camino, sul giaciglio amorevolmente preparato.

Kate raccolse le scarpe e le lanciò da qualche parte sul pavimento, prima di accomodarsi.

Si sedette a gambe incrociate. Castle si stese, allungandosi per appoggiare la testa sul suo ginocchio, la mano che le accarezzava lenta una caviglia. Era il ritratto dell'abbandono appagato.

Kate gli accarezzò i capelli sulla tempia.

"Ok. Adesso dimmi la verità. Perché hai fatto costruire questo posto? A cosa ti serve?".

"Te l'ho detto. Per stare con mia moglie. Adesso".

 _Tum. Tum. Tum._

Le faceva venire voglia di infilargli entrambe le mani nei capelli e spettinarlo selvaggiamente.

"Hai fatto tutto questo _per una sola notte_?". Kate non nascose la sua incredulità.

"Volevo un posto nuovo tutto nostro per rimanere da solo con te. Mi sembri un po' lenta stasera, Beckett. Non siamo troppo lontani da Jamie. Ma allo stesso tempo non dobbiamo passare la notte in una casa piena di gente. Un po' di _privacy_ mi sembrava necessaria", le spiegò guardandola da sotto in su.

Non aveva torto. Al loft sarebbe stato peggio. Non c'erano nemmeno le porte. Dove sarebbero potuti andare? In un anonimo hotel a cinque stelle? Meglio qui, a casa-ma-non-a-casa.

Era la soluzione perfetta.

Chi ha sposato l'uomo perfetto alzi la mano.

 _Oh, c'era solo la sua alzata._

"Vi aspettate tutti che questa notte debba succedere chissà cosa".

Mascherava così le sue emozioni, parlando a sproposito.

"E' già successo _chissà cosa_ ", replicò Castle. "Ci siamo _sposati_ ".

Bandiera bianca.

Richard Castle versione _Uomo Romantico_ stava arrivando al galoppo e non avrebbe fatto prigionieri.

"E poi chi sarebbero 'Tutti'? Sono l'unico a essermi conquistato il diritto della tua...", si sorresse su un gomito per raggiungere le sue labbra, allontanandosi prima che lei potesse afferrarlo "esclusiva...", un altro rapido bacio, "compagnia".

Kate fu pronta a imprigionarlo al successivo assalto, liberandolo solo quando si ritenne soddisfatta. Non successe molto in fretta.

Castle si sollevò per mettersi seduto, voltandosi per prendere da un tavolino seminascosto alle sue spalle due bicchieri di champagne, già riempiti, di cui lei non si era accorta.

Kate aggrottò la fronte. La _casetta_ , così l'aveva definitivamente ribattezzata, era stranamente pronta per accoglierli. Qualcuno doveva aver preparato tutto.

"Chi...?".

"Io".

 _Figurarsi._ Se lo immaginava già accendere lentamente una candela dopo l'altra, versare champagne, controllare che fosse tutto perfetto per il loro arrivo, senza trascurare nessun dettaglio. Era sicura che la vasca fosse già pronta, con la temperatura dell'acqua mantenuta costante.

"Ma... quando?".

"Prima".

C'era stato solo un momento in cui non erano stati insieme, e lei si era anche preoccupata della mancanza di condivisione e presenza di Castle proprio in quella circostanza. Che ingenua era stata. Doveva saperlo che stava tramando qualcosa.

"Ecco perché non hai voluto che venissi con te. Mi hai mentito per scappare qui ad approntare tutto".

"Ho dovuto farlo. Tu hai la tendenza a rovinare le sorprese. E' il tuo fastidioso lato detective".

"Un lato che ami".

"Amo _tutti_ i lati", le rispose amandola di amore sconfinato espresso attraverso i suoi occhi.

Era un suo diritto di moglie chiuderlo in una botola e fare di lui quello che voleva, giusto? Era umanamente impossibile resistergli quando assumeva i panni di: "Come ti amo io, nessuno mai".

Avvicinò il suo bicchiere e aspettò che lui lo toccasse lievemente. Brindarono.

"Non dobbiamo... fare niente. Solo stare insieme", precisò Castle, mentre lei avrebbe voluto gridargli che l'ultima cosa che voleva, avendolo a completa disposizione, era quella di _non_ _fare niente._ _Gli aveva dato di volta il cervello?!_

Bisognava definire meglio i termini degli accordi coniugali, il sindaco non era stato preciso.

Le passò le dita sulle labbra, socchiudendogliele.

"Rilassati e basta. Non ci disturberà nessuno. Per tutto il tempo che vorremo".

 _Rilassarsi? Era una parola._

Kate accolse il suo suggerimento.

Aveva ragione. Tutte quelle ore che avevano davanti da passare esclusivamente da soli le sembravano un'infinità preziosa. Potevano permettersi il lusso di rimanere a godere della reciproca compagnia.

Raccolse le gambe sotto di sé, voltandosi indietro per cercare un appoggio. Castle fu rapido a offrirle il suo corpo per sostenerla.

Kate scosse la testa sorridendo, appoggiandosi al suo petto, esalando un sospiro soddisfatto.

Castle la cinse in uno dei suoi abbracci avvolgenti che tenevano fuori il mondo esterno e in cui lei amava rifugiarsi. Le teste vicine, gli occhi chiusi.

Sentì la tensione della giornata, e delle settimane precedenti, abbandonarla e un piacevole torpore invaderla.

La legna che ardeva sommessamente, il fischio del vento che si intrufolava tra gli ostacoli, le tenebre e il gelo confinati all'esterno, la neve che cadeva sempre più copiosa.

Il respiro di Castle dietro di lei, il suo calore, la sua imponenza fisica a ricordarle che l'avrebbe radicata per sempre. La pace, il silenzio e la felicità data dal traguardo raggiunto e l'entusiasmo per l'inizio di un'altra pagina della loro storia completavano la sensazione di benessere.

Non c'era niente che non amasse del momento presente e di tutti i momenti vissuti con lui.

Era sempre così che succedeva, anche se ci aveva messo del tempo a capirlo.

Quando era stanca, nervosa, demotivata, o solo troppo provata dal mondo privo di compassione che le raccontavano le vittime quotidiane, le bastava tornare a casa e sdraiarsi su di lui, al buio, da soli, e iniziava a sentire i muscoli distendersi, il respiro tornare ampio e profondo, insieme alla fiducia che potesse esistere qualcosa di bello.

Faceva il pieno di energia grazie alla sua semplice presenza, trasmessa dalla solidità dal suo corpo, strumento messo a sua completa disposizione, quando ne aveva bisogno.

Appoggiò la guancia sulla sua giacca. Castle la strinse più forte. Kate alzò un braccio per passarglielo intorno al collo. Castle le baciò la spalla.

"Ho sempre voluto un posto per farti stare al sicuro", le sussurrò tra i capelli.

"Non avresti dovuto mettere così tante vetrate". Ridacchiò alzando la testa e appoggiando le labbra sulle sue.

"Per chi mi hai preso? Le vetrate si oscurano. Tutte. Non ti piace, però, guardare la neve?".

"Mi piaci di più tu".

Castle la fece abbassare tenendola tra le braccia e chinandosi su di lei, come se la stesse cullando, appoggiando la fronte alla sua, senza proseguire la strada iniziata.

Sarebbe stata una notte molto lunga.

Castle la lasciò andare per un breve momento, si tolse la giacca e si arrotolò le maniche con gesti deliberatamente lenti, non smettendo di guardarla negli occhi.

Kate bevve l'intero contenuto del suo bicchiere.

Sperò che a un certo punto la situazione subisse un'evoluzione più intrigante, perché Castle sembrava aver preso la direzione del "Vieni che ti mostro le stelle" che, dopo anni ne era consapevole, nascondeva la precisa intenzione di farla sfinire per il desiderio.

Castle si alzò per andare a prendere qualcosa. Non stava fermo un minuto, quella sera. Rabbrividì per la sua assenza come se fosse stata lasciata in un ambiente inospitale e freddo.

Tornò portando con sé una scatola di cartone chiusa. Aprì i quattro lembi, mostrandole il contenuto.

Era una torta. Al cioccolato. La sua preferita.

 _Basta, hai vinto. Cosa devo fare? Offrirmi in sacrificio?_

Quanta meraviglia poteva ancora nascondere in sé un uomo, quell'uomo?

Non aveva mangiato niente per tutto il giorno, con i risultati che tutti avevano visto.

Il profumo del cioccolato e il calo di tensione le avevano fatto risvegliare un robusto appetito. Rimpianse di non aver assaggiato niente di quello che era stato preparato al banchetto.

Lui aveva pensato anche a questo. Doveva davvero smettere di meravigliarsi.

"Hai portato anche la valigia con il set di posate d'argento cifrate che qualche tuo antenato ci ha regalato per le nozze?".

Castle staccò un pezzo di dolce e glielo mise in bocca, zittendola.

Ok, la risposta era _No_. Non avevano forchette, pensò Kate masticando velocemente.

Buona. Ne prese ancora, leccandosi le dita, sentendosi rinascere per aver finalmente messo qualcosa nello stomaco e perché la torta era stata fatta proprio come piaceva a lei. Era sulla buona strada per divorarla tutta, anche se concesse a Castle di prendere un piccolo pezzo sul fondo, che generosamente gli aveva offerto perché era quello che le piaceva di meno. Castle lo prese divertito.

Soddisfatta in _uno_ dei suoi bisogni primari, appoggiò la scatola di cartone dietro di lei, si mise più comoda, sollevò l'abito e mise una gamba nuda su quelle di lui. La pelle era ancora un po' fredda, per via della permanenza all'esterno.

"Castle non hai pensato che è scomodo dover passare dall'esterno per arrivare qui? Come faremo a usarlo in inverno? Oppure una volta esaurito il suo compito questo edificio scomparirà e ne costruirai da capo un altro per ogni ricorrenza?".

"E' collegato alla casa".

"Che cosa?! E perché mi hai fatto uscire in mezzo alla neve?".

"Per venire qui a scaldarti".

Castle le accarezzò la gamba per tutta la lunghezza, indugiando a stuzzicare la pelle sensibile dietro al ginocchio.

Finse indifferenza, per giocare al suo stesso gioco. Fissò il fuoco nel camino, consapevole della mano di lui in risalita sul suo corpo e lasciando liberi i pensieri di vagare.

Non avevano parlato molto da quando erano diventati marito e moglie, stranamente per loro.

Sembrava che tutti i discorsi fossero rimasti relegati al prima, quando lei aveva vagato in preda all'ansia, sopraffatta dagli eventi, consapevole che stavano compiendo un passo giusto, ma immenso nel suo significato, e lui le era venuto in soccorso.

Non ce l'avrebbe fatta ad affrontare quella giornata da sola. Non ce l'avrebbe fatta ad affrontare la vita sorridendo, senza il suo amorevole supporto incondizionato.

Era passato il momento di sfogarsi, confidarsi, esprimere a parole quello che provava.

Tutto quello che sentiva lo vedeva riflesso nei suoi occhi, che le comunicavano muti gli identici sentimenti.

Avevano parlato tanto, di tutto. In quel momento condividevano lo stesso stupore, la stessa gratitudine e lo stesso atteggiamento di rispetto di fronte alla magnificenza che erano loro due insieme.

Le sembrava una di quelle mattine di fine inverno in cui il sole ha vinto la sua battaglia contro il gelo e per la prima volta ci si può sedere al tavolino di un bar con il mare di fronte, scaldati dai suoi raggi sulla pelle, dopo mesi di grigia desolazione. Una leggera brezza a sciogliere i capelli.

La schiena appoggiata alla sedia, le gambe stese, un caffè preso in pace, oziando pigramente.

I primi istanti dopo la cerimonia le davano la stessa idea di rinascita e di apertura. Una nuova dolcezza e leggerezza.

Lasciò che immagini di benessere le sfilassero davanti in un sogno a occhi aperti, mentre accarezzava distrattamente con la punta delle dita l'interno del braccio di Castle.

Castle la interruppe nelle sue fantasticherie togliendole con le labbra calde una briciola di torta rimasta all'angolo della bocca e indugiando nel contatto, deciso a rimanere.

Con un sospiro si fece più vicino a lei, le mise una mano sulla schiena premendo con forza e le aprì le labbra, mordicchiandole.

Kate rispose impaziente al suo invito gli infilò la mano nel colletto della camicia, stringendo la pelle morbida del collo e scendendo sulla schiena, tenendolo allacciato contro di sé per impedirgli di andarsene, chiarendo le sue intenzioni una volta per tutte.

Rabbrividì sentendo le sue mani armeggiare intorno alla chiusura del suo vestito.

"Pensavo avessi intenzione di tenermi la mano e basta", lo prese in giro affondando la mano tra i suoi capelli, mentre i minuscoli e invisibili bottoncini strategicamente disposti venivano aperti uno dopo l'altro, con una maestria che le fece dubitare che Castle si fosse intrufolato nella sua stanza per farsi un'idea di quello che lo attendeva.

"No", le rispose deciso a non procrastinare più gli eventi, tradendo urgenza e desiderio, baciandola mentre le sue mani si muovevano esperte su di lei.

Kate abbandonò gli indugi, si sedette sopra di lui con la gonna alzata e il vestito aperto fino a metà schiena, Castle a tenerla ferma mentre la baciava senza fermarsi, impedendole di allontanarsi e andandosela a riprendere quando cambiava posizione.

Gli sbottonò la camicia, mentre lui, con un unico movimento, le tolse il vestito che finì dietro al divano in un ammasso disordinato di stoffe pregiate.


	14. And The End

**And the end**

Kate alzò la testa che era rimasta appoggiata al braccio ripiegato di Castle, disteso a pancia in giù sotto la coperta che lo copriva solo fino alla vita, lasciando libere le spalle e la schiena nuda.

 _Buongiorno anche a te, marito._

Il fuoco si era quasi spento del tutto, era rimasta solo la brace viva a illuminare la stanza, le candele si erano consumate completamente.

Non sentì provenire alcun suono dal suo aitante neo sposo, sprofondato nel sonno dei giusti.

A fatica si appoggiò su un gomito, guardando in alto per controllare se ci fosse un orologio appeso alle pareti.

Non c'era.

Contrariata, scivolò fuori dal loro caldo rifugio per cercare la giacca di Castle, che era finita chissà dove abbandonata e stropicciata.

Frugò nelle tasche e trovò il suo cellulare. Lo illuminò per controllare che ore fossero, accorgendosi che era quasi l'alba.

Fuori era ancora tutto nero ma, grazie al riverbero della legna incandescente, vide che stava ancora nevicando, accumulandosi davanti alle vetrate.

Tornò rapidamente al tepore del loro letto improvvisato, tirandosi la coperta sulle spalle e distendendosi accanto a Castle per scaldarsi in fretta.

Sospirò soddisfatta per il calore che il suo corpo emanava e per la loro vicinanza fisica.

Gli accarezzò voluttuosamente la schiena, passando la mano lungo tutta la sua lunghezza, mentre chiudeva gli occhi per abbandonarsi al sonno, di nuovo.

"Non smettere", la voce roca di Castle la riscosse, svegliandola di colpo.

Lo baciò sulla nuca, continuando con le carezze, come da sue pretese.

"Castle", gli mormorò all'orecchio.

"Mmmh".

"Dobbiamo alzarci".

Castle aprì un occhio, sbigottito.

"Riformula subito. Non può essere questa la frase con cui saluti tuo marito, il _primo mattino del resto della tua vita_ ".

Beckett rise, graffiandolo piano. Per come era loquace era senza dubbio sveglio da un po', indovinò.

"Cambialo con qualcosa di romantico. Non 'Dobbiamo alzarci'. Chi sei? L'esercito? E' ancora notte".

La trasse a sé.

"Carezze. Forza, le ordinò, riportandole la mano proprio nel punto da cui l'aveva tolta. "Per farti perdonare".

"E' la mattina di Natale", insistette Kate.

"Auguri", tagliò corto Castle, chiudendo gli occhi per godersi le coccole omaggio e nel frattempo iniziare qualcosa di non troppo innocente con la mano vagante sul corpo della moglie.

Kate rise ancora.

"Buongiorno, mio unico e meraviglioso marito. Dobbiamo alzarci perché Babbo Natale non è passato".

"Perché? Cosa nei hai fatto?!".

"Castle", lo rimproverò, sbuffando.

"Hai quel tono che non promette niente di buono", si lamentò lui.

"Ho il tono che promette tante cose fantastiche, ma devi darmi retta, prima".

Castle si girò su un fianco per guardarla.

"Sentiamo. Solo per le cose fantastiche che mi hai promesso".

Non resistette e rotolò su di lei per baciarla, provocandone le rimostranze.

"Hai detto che mi avresti ascoltato. E _poi_ sarebbe arrivato il resto".

"Non ho detto che ti avrei ascoltato stando fermo, nel frattempo".

Kate preferì non dargli retta.

"Dobbiamo mettere i regali di Jamie sotto all'albero. Non può alzarsi e non trovare niente".

"Ci pensa Babbo Natale".

Un altro bacio al quale Kate non seppe dire di no. Non si poteva mai sapere, per via della _carestia._

"Babbo Natale ci ha promossi suoi aiutanti".

Castle si fermò per guardarla.

"Tu non credi a Babbo Natale", le fece notare sospettoso.

"No, e nemmeno tu dovresti, ma Jamie sì".

"E' ancora troppo piccolo per rendersene conto".

"E' figlio nostro", che significava, nel loro gergo:

 _Teniamolo tra noi, ma questo bambino è un genio. E non lo pensiamo perché siamo i suoi genitori. E' oggettivo_.

 _Assolutamente, Castle, assolutamente._

Castle grugnì, riconoscendo a malincuore la logica della sua ultima affermazione, ma senza abbandonare la _priorità acquisita._

"Hai ragione", ammise di malavoglia.

"E tu vuoi lasciare le calde braccia di tuo marito per uscire al freddo a mettere regali sotto l'albero? Regali già pronti chiusi nell'armadio e che possiamo traslocare in dieci minuti appena prima che si svegli?".

Si fermò a pensare all'enorme quantitativo di doni collezionati nelle ultime settimane per il _piccolo Caskett._ "Forse dieci minuti non bastano. Ma c'è ancora molto, molto tempo".

"Non ho detto che dobbiamo andare subito. E' ancora presto. Le tenebre hanno invaso il mondo e la natura ostile spinge gli uomini di buona volontà dentro alle caverne per avere un po' di luce e di conforto...".

 _Eccetera, eccetera._

Kate chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò trasportare nei mondi incantati che lui le faceva toccare con mano.

Aprirono la porta che separava la nuova dependance dal nucleo principale della villa. Diedero un ultimo sguardo di rimpianto al luogo magico che li aveva custoditi e tenuti al riparo per gran parte della _loro_ notte.

"Possiamo tornarci... vero?", chiese Beckett pensando a come sarebbe stato bello potersi ritagliare ogni giorno un momento per ricordarsi chi erano.

Castle chiuse la porta e le mise sul palmo della mano le chiavi, ripiegandole le dita sul metallo freddo, una per volta.

"E' il _tuo_ posto".

"Come sarebbe... il mio posto?".

"Che in una casa affollata come la nostra non hai il tuo spazio. Al loft devi dividere lo studio con me. Questo è tuo. Puoi arredarlo come vuoi, farne quello che desideri. Puoi venire qui a rilassarti quando vuoi stare da sola. O non ci sopporti più".

Beckett lo fissò ammutolita. "Grazie... io...".

Non le era stato fatto l'improvviso dono della dialettica.

"Castle...". Le parole le scivolarono via prima che riuscisse ad afferrarle.

"Non voglio venire da sola. Voglio venire qui con te".

"Allora, _signora Castle_ , non hai che da invitarmi. E' di tua proprietà".

 _Una stanza tutta per sé._ Sorrise per il collegamento.

Beckett lo fermò afferrandolo per un braccio prima che proseguisse. Castle si girò a guardarla interrogativo.

"Abbracciami", gli ordinò con urgenza.

"Pensavo che ci fossimo già...".

"E' quel momento in cui devi parlare per forza, Castle".

Castle obbedì alla sua richiesta, che capiva provenire da un punto lontano, una vita diversa, quando era sola e doveva farsi forza per andare avanti e, forse, le uniche braccia che aveva intorno al corpo erano le proprie.

Castle la tenne stretta. Beckett si lasciò andare contro di lui, chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla. Castle le affondò una mano tra i capelli.

"Non ce l'avrei fatta senza di te", mormorò Kate con un nodo in gola, consci entrambi di quello che significava, per lei, ammettere di avere bisogno di qualcuno.

"Nemmeno io", le rispose Castle.

"Dai, Castle, non è vero. Tu ce la fai sempre".

Castle la costrinse a guardarlo.

"E' una gara a chi è più bello?".

"No. Tu sei più bello. Punto".

"In quanto a questo non posso darti torto, anche se noto un certo miglioramento delle tue pettinature nel corso degli anni".

"Castle! Sii serio per due minuti della tua vita. Voglio solo che tu sappia quanto...".

Castle la strinse di nuovo, più forte.

"Lo so. Anche io. E che importa chi sarebbe riuscito a farcela da solo? Siamo insieme. Possiamo contare per sempre l'uno sull'altra. Non è magnifico? Mai più soli. Né io né te".

Un barlume divertito si fece vedere per un breve istante negli occhi di Beckett.

"Ce la stai mettendo tutta per vincere il premio di miglior marito, noto".

Castle alzò la testa di colpo. "Non sapevo ci fosse un concorso né che fossero presenti altri mariti. Ma, se la metti su questo piano, sì, certo. Quel premio è mio. E tu, invece vinci quello di... ". Fece scorrere una mano sulla sua schiena.

"Ti ricordo che stai parlando con la madre di tuo figlio".

Castle bloccò la mano.

"Ok... momento rovinato. Andiamo a portare gioia nel cuore del nostro bambino, casta _madre di mio figlio_ ".

Tornarono indietro, ridendo e tenendosi per mano.

"Ci sono più regali di quanti ne riceveranno i bambini dell'intera galassia", constatò Beckett facendo il conto dei pacchetti che avevano preso dall'armadio della loro camera e trasportato nel salone principale, ripulito e svuotato dai festeggiamenti, dove era tornato a essere protagonista assoluto l'albero di Natale.

Nonni, amici, parenti, tutti avevano contribuito a rendere speciale il Natale di Jamie.

"Ci pensi a come reagirà quando li vedrà?", le chiese Castle felice più di tutti quei bambini.

"Non è un buon motivo per aver rapinato Babbo Natale di tutti i regali che aveva nel suo sacco", gli rispose Beckett, mostrandosi più severa di quello che sentiva davvero.

"Forse abbiamo esagerato", convenne Castle.

"Sul serio?", gli domandò Beckett scettica.

"No. Sto scherzando", le rispose prevedibilmente e ricevendo una boccaccia in risposta.

La stanza era illuminata solo dalle luci natalizie, che avevano acceso per contribuire alla creazione dell'atmosfera, mentre lavorano fianco a fianco.

Avevano sparso polvere dorata in giro per la stanza, a segnare un percorso che dal camino andava verso il punto in cui avevano distribuito la loro messe di doni. Qualche moneta di cioccolato sembrava essere caduta dalle tasche di un Babbo Natale distratto.

Il risultato dei loro sforzi era incantevole.

Kate si sentiva emozionata anche se sapeva di essere lei l'artefice della messa in scena e non i folletti natalizi.

"Non ti senti fiero di avere i poteri?", chiese a suo marito.

"Quali poteri?".

"I poteri magici. Come genitore. Puoi far credere a un bambino che i sogni si realizzano. Che le richieste vengono esaudite. Che c'è un intero mondo fatato che una notte diventa reale. Non ti fa sentire...".

"Eroico? Onnipotente? Sì".

"E dura solo pochi anni e poi... verrà a dirci 'Vi ho visti nascondere i regali nell'armadio'".

"Oppure lo scoprirà e continuerà a fare finta di niente per non darti un dolore e vivere questo momento magico con te, una volta all'anno".

"Conosci bene il mio tenero cuore di madre", gli sorrise Beckett rincuorata da tale immagine, mentre Castle le si avvicinava per metterle un braccio sulle spalle.

" _Insospettabile_ tenero cuore di madre, sotto le sembianze di un detective intransigente".

Kate continuò a guardare l'albero, pensierosa. "Non lo sapevo", gli confessò

"Che cosa?".

"Che ci fosse... questo, sotto. Che io fossi così. Avrei potuto non saperlo mai".

Era la prima volta, da quei lontani giorni disperatamente confusi, in cui parlavano apertamente del fatto che lei era andata molto vicino a non far nascere Jamie.

Da quando aveva cambiato idea e glielo aveva comunicato, si erano accordati tacitamente per non parlarne più. E non lo avevano fatto.

Castle non disse niente. Qualsiasi parola sarebbe sembrata retorica.

"Andiamo a prenderlo", gli propose Beckett avventatamente.

"Vuoi svegliarlo a quest'ora?".

"No, voglio stare con lui. Insieme. Noi tre. Faremo piano, non si sveglierà. Portiamolo qui".

Entrarono silenziosamente nella sua camera. Si avvicinarono al letto con le sbarre. Jamie dormiva a pancia in su, con le braccia spalancate, scoperto. Come al solito. Si chinarono su di lui, come avevano fatto i primi tempi, sopra la culla, con lui infagottato nel sacco nanna giallo con il cappuccio con le orecchie pelose.

Arrivavano uno all'insaputa dell'altro, come se fossero capitati per caso nei pressi della sua stanza. Si sedevano davanti a lui, vicini, a guardarlo dormire, senza usare quel tempo per riposare, leggere, avere conversazioni da adulti.

Assorbivano la sua presenza per fare ordine nel caos che li aveva investiti. Avevano bisogno di tempo, spazio, silenzio per accettare i cambiamenti, recuperare energia, svuotare la mente e il posto migliore per farlo, sembrava, era vicino a lui.

Parlottavano di cose da niente, Castle commentava le smorfie di Jamie nel sonno, lei rideva piano sgridandolo perché prendeva in giro il loro bambino.

Lui le teneva una mano quando le veniva da piangere perché era talmente esausta che sarebbe crollata sul pavimento e le diceva che era solo stanca. Che era brava. Che andava tutto bene. Che il tempo sarebbe passato così in fretta che avrebbe guardato le foto di lui neonato e non si sarebbe ricordata che c'era stato un periodo in cui era così piccolo da starci in una mano.

 _Nelle tue, Castle, ci starà anche quando toglierà le rotelle per andare in bicicletta._

Si erano fatti forza, e coraggio, avevano rinsaldato il loro legame, avevano costruito le basi della loro famiglia, si erano riscaldati nella vicinanza dell'altro, si erano raccontati, si erano conosciuti e tutto grazie alla calma e tranquillità create dal respiro breve e regolare di Jamie, che li aveva uniti precipitosamente, li aveva messi alla prova e aveva ricordato loro ogni giorno che erano una cosa sola.

Kate lo sollevò insieme alla coperta, con cui lo avvolse con cura. Jamie emise un gemito di protesta. Castle gli infilò _Il Pippi_ tra il collo e la spalla, dove lo teneva di solito prima di addormentarsi.

Scesero le scale, si sedettero sul divano davanti all'albero di Natale, Jamie in braccio a Kate, Castle vicino a loro.

"Non è strano?", chiese Kate, osservandolo dormire.

"Quando usi quella parola di solito va a finire che mi accusi perché mi assomiglia così tanto".

"No", Kate si trattenne dal ridere per non muoversi e svegliarlo. "Strano averlo. Ci avevi pensato che sarebbe finita così?".

"No, per niente. Ti volevo solo per una notte. Mi tocca tenerti per tutta la vita".

"Se non la smetti butto _Il Pippi_ nel fuoco e ti lascio con tuo figlio in preda a una crisi isterica. E io me ne andrò a dominare il mondo".

"Sei una persona orribile che sa dove colpire, Katherine Beckett. L'ho capito subito appena ti ho incontrato".

"Quando volevi che ti sculacciassi o quando ti ho ammanettato?".

"Posso pensarci o... ?".

"Castle!".

"Prima mi provochi e poi mi rimproveri. Non hai perso il vizio, detective".

Le sue parole non vennero raccolte. L'atmosfera scherzosa si era trasformata in qualcosa di più serio e profondo.

"Quindi è questa la fine della storia? Vivremo per sempre felici e contenti? E' il nostro happy ending?", chiese Kate, avvertendo la necessità di chiudere un ciclo, ripartire da zero, fare ordine.

"Le storie non finiscono, Beckett. Mai. Pronta per il prossimo capitolo?".


End file.
